Camp Zuko
by Reverie Wilde
Summary: Nearly a year after becoming Fire Lord, Zuko desperately needs a break. A vacation with the gaang seems to be just the thing he's looking for, until the reality doesn't quite live up to expectations. He finds a way to break away for some fishing and hunting with Sokka, and ends up getting more than he bargained for. Eventual Sokka/Zuko slash.
1. a well deserved break

***This is my first attempt at writing ATLA. I like the Zuko/Sokka stories, but there just aren't enough. Eventually there will be slash and smut and all that good stuff.**

**Summary: Set about a year after the gaang defeated Ozai and the Fire Nation, Zuko is now Fire Lord with Mai by his side. The rest of the gaang is off in all corners of the world. Zuko's brilliant idea of taking a vacation with them all doesn't quite turn out as he expected. But when he finds a way to set up camp, he discovers things about himself he'd never had the time to explore before.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters in it. I make no money on the writing of this story.**

* * *

szszszszszszszszs

The war was over. The nations of the world could finally begin to heal. With Zuko as the new Fire Lord, there was a chance. Ozai and Azula were where they belonged-locked away, never to hurt anyone else. Zuko was the last member of his family in the Palace.

And he was lonely. True, Mai was living in the palace with him. However, Katara and Aang had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe to be with her father and Gran Gran. Toph went to visit her parents to try and mend their relationship. Kyoshi Island was in need of rebuilding, so Sokka went there to help his girlfriend Suki. Uncle Iroh remained in Ba Sing Se to run his tea shop.

With all of his new-found friends, and lone sane family member off in all directions, Zuko was left in the Fire Nation to salvage the leadership his father had left in ruins. Mai, as his only companionship, was always nearby as he worked on treaties and negotiated compensation for damage caused by the Fire Nation during the war. After nearly a year of meetings with ambassadors, Kings and Tribe leaders, Zuko was in need of some down time.

"I need a break," he sighed, resting his head on the large ornate desk in his office.

Mai stood behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders.

"Should I send for some tea?"

Lifting his head, Zuko replied, "I didn't mean that kind of break. I meant a real break, like a vacation."

"I don't think the Fire Lord is allowed to take a vacation," she laughed.

"Says who?"

"Ozai never did."

"Yeah, and how did that work out for him? I don't want to end up crazy like my father."

"You won't," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you stop working for now, though. It's nearly bedtime."

Mai ordered tea to be sent to the Fire Lord's chambers, the left to change for bed.

Zuko allowed his mind to wander away from official business to the days before he became Fire Lord. He missed training and traveling with the gaang. Though they were preparing for the greatest battle of their lives, in some ways it was less stressful than the past year. Zuko longed to see his friends again.

When he made his way into his room, Mai was waiting in her sleeping gown with a pot of tea and a plate of ginger cookies. He sat down on the chaise next to her and picked up his cup.

"Thank you Mai. What would I do without you?" Even though all she did was order someone else to do the work.

"Ever your humble servant," she joked. "How else can I be of service?" She nuzzled his neck.

Stifling a yawn, he put his arm around her and squeezed. "Can I take a rain check? I'm exhausted."

"You're always tired," she grumbled.

"I know. I'm sorry. That's why we need a vacation."

Perking up a little, Mai smiled. "Really? You were serious about that?"

"Yes. The nations are rebuilding. Trade is getting back to normal. I've met with every leader of every village in the free world. I think I deserve some time off."

"Where should we go? Ember Island?" she asked excitedly.

"I was thinking Ba Sing Se," he answered.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"I miss Uncle's tea," he said, placing his mostly full cup back on the tray. "And there are lots of shops. I can buy you all kinds of pretty things. What do you say?"

She smiled. "Sounds great." Mai was always in the mood for fine new clothes or sparkly jewelry. It was one of the things she liked best about being the Fire Lord's girl. "When do we leave?"

"Let me talk to my advisors first, just to be sure. But we'll try to plan for this Wednesday."

"This Wednesday? I'm going to need more than four days to pack and shop for the trip," she told him.

"Shop? I thought I would buy you things when we get there."

"I can't go on vacation without new vacation clothes, silly. How long will we be gone? I'll need a new outfit for each day. And maybe new shoes. I'll have to have my hair trimmed and my nails done." Mai got up, talking mostly to herself. She went to the small desk in the corner to get pen and paper to write everything down.

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. "I was hoping to keep it simple, you know. Just play it by ear, wandering around the city until we found a cute little Inn to stay."

Mai didn't hear him though. She was still listing all the preparations she needed for the trip. "Maybe I should get my legs waxed." She looked into the mirror above the desk. "Do you think my eyebrows are getting too bushy?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"I think I'll have them waxed, too," she said, ignoring his answer.

To himself, Zuko muttered, "I have a feeling this 'vacation' is going to be more work than leading the nations."

Mai was still writing her list when Zuko climbed into bed. Truthfully, he was relieved to go to bed alone. Sex seemed to be another thing that was more work than it should have been. Not that he was usually awake enough for it anyway. But if all he wanted was a body beneath him, he would have simply used concubines. He knew it wasn't Mai's fault that she was less than . . . passionate, being raised they way she was. Her parents had an arranged marriage and never displayed any sort of affection in public. Or in their home, for that matter. That, coupled with the fact that Azula had been one of her primary playmates growing up, made it difficult for her to form close connections with others. The cruel mind games Azula would play on her kept Mai defensive and distrustful.

Zuko understood all of that. But it didn't do anything to satisfy his need for passion. He was a fire bender and his blood burned with desire. Mai only served to cool him to luke warm.

He rolled over in the large luxurious bed, the satin sheets gliding over his skin. He longed for someone to share his bed that could handle the heat he had to give. But he stayed with Mai regardless, having made promises when they were younger. And Zuko was a man of honor.

As the young Fire Lord fell asleep, his mind wandered to his proposed vacation with Mai. His night was filled with dreams of traveling from shop to shop, carrying bags and boxes filled with trinkets, clothing and jewelry for Mai. Actually, they were more like nightmares.

szszszszszszszszs

When the sun shone through Zuko's bedroom window, the Fire Lord stirred, feeling the warmth feed his body. He opened his eyes to find Mai on the other side still sleeping.

Gingerly, so as not to wake her, he slipped out of bed and went to the window. The rising sun shone on his city, instantly lifting his mood from the strange dreams had had the night before. A thought occurred to him and he left the bedroom for his office.

Sitting down at his desk, Zuko penned three letters; one for Katara and Aang, one for Toph, and one for Sokka and Suki. He invited all of them to join him and Mai on their vacation to Ba Sing Se. He thought it would be fun to see the gaang again. It had been ages since he'd done anything he considered fun. After sending the messages via messenger hawk, Zuko walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Fire Lord," Shyu nodded. The sage was already halfway through his meal.

"Good morning." Zuko sat down to some komodo rhino sausage and dumplings.

"The Fire Lord seems to be in a fine mood this morning," Shyu commented.

"I am," Zuko smiled. "I've decided to take a vacation."

"A what?"

"Vacation," Zuko answered. "It's when you leave your home and work for a while, to go do nothing."

Shyu laughed. "I know what a vacation is. I'm merely surprised."

"My family took vacations when I was a child. We have a beach house on Ember Island."

"Yes, but your father rarely went. And even then, it was only for a day or two," Shyu remarked, then smiled. "But with new leadership, comes new traditions."

Satisfied that the sage was supportive of his decision, Zuko began to eat. Now, he only had to figure a way to break it to Mai that he had invited the gaang.

szszszszszszszszs

Four days after sending out his notes, Zuko received the first reply. Toph sent her regrets, but she had recently opened up an earth bending school and she was far too busy to get away. Zuko was disappointed, hoping at least some of them would come.

"What's that?" Mai asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's a letter from Toph."

Mai scanned it quickly, then realized what it meant. "Did you invite her on our vacation?" Her voice had a ring of annoyance to it.

"Uh, yeah. I thought it would be fun if we all went together."

"All who?" Mai stood with her hands on her hips.

"You know, the gaang-Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph."

"You invited all of them? I thought it was supposed to be our vacation," she pouted.

"But I haven't seen most of them in a long time," he said. "Maybe we could just spend a couple of days with them. Please? They're a lot of fun."

Mai sighed. "I guess. Then I'm going to invite Ty Lee."

"Sure," Zuko smiled. He wasn't sure how well Mai would get along with the other girls anyway. He figured, the more distraction Mai had, the more time he would get to do his own thing.

By Thursday afternoon, Zuko had heard from Katara, Aang and Sokka. They, plus Suki, would all be there on Saturday afternoon to meet him and Mai at the Jasmine Dragon. So excited to see his friends was Zuko, he didn't even mind helping Mai pick out ensembles and pay for all of her pre-trip beauty appointments.

szszszszszszszszs

Saturday, after a lengthy boat ride, Zuko and Mai hopped on the monorail toward the Jasmine Dragon. A small flutter in his belly distracted Zuko of the sights across the city as he grew more and more excited to see Uncle Iroh.

When they finally arrived, Katara and Aang were sitting inside drinking tea and talking with Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko left Mai's side and threw his arms around his beloved uncle.

"Zuko. How I have missed you," Iroh said.

"I've missed you too."

Mai sauntered up to the group, two baggage handlers in tow to carry all of her luggage. She rolled her eyes at the sappy reunion.

Both Aang and Katara stood to greet the Fire Lord and his girl. Katara hugged him, while Aang simply nodded. But he took Mai's hand and pecked her on the cheek.

"My, you've grown up," Mai said to him. At fourteen, he was nearly as big as Zuko.

"This was a great idea," Aang said. "We haven't been to Ba Sing Se in almost a year. It was getting awfully cold down in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes," Katara agreed. "I'm glad you sent your note. We wanted to visit you in the Fire Nation, but thought you were too busy."

"I have been," Zuko said. "But things are getting back to normal."

Mai plopped herself down in a chair. "Do you think we could get some tea here?"

The others looked at her, then sat down around the table as well.

"Of course," Iroh grinned. "This is a tea shop. What kind would you like?"

"I don't care," Mai replied. "It's all the same anyway."

Iroh scowled when he turned around to retrieve more green tea for the table, making sure Mai didn't see. How could she think all teas were the same? She had no appreciation for the subtleties of tea making.

"Where are Sokka and Suki?" Zuko asked.

"Right here, buddy," a voice called out from the entrance.

Suki and Sokka strolled in and were nearly knocked over by Katara, who ran to hug them both.

"Talk about growing up," Mai commented, almost to herself. "How can this _man_ be Sokka?"

Zuko was surprised himself how Sokka had changed. He very much resembled his father, Hakoda.

"Whoa, Katara," Sokka said, trying to keep his balance. "It's not like I didn't see you last month."

"I know," she replied. "But I was used to seeing you every day."

"Yeah, it is weird for us all to be apart sometimes. Hey, where's Toph?"

"She couldn't make it," Zuko told him. "How have you been, Sokka?" He held out his hand to shake.

Sokka shook the hand and answered, "Great, now that I have someone to fish with," he grinned.

They pulled up a few more chairs to the table, and Iroh brought more tea and some finger sandwiches. Each of the friends talked about what they had been doing lately, which was mostly rebuilding.

Kyoshi Island looked as though Zuko had never invaded and destroyed homes. Katara noticed Zuko's face flush at the mention of it. Four babies had been born in Sokka and Katara's village, one of whom Katara helped deliver. The entire Fire Nation government had been restructured. Zuko forced many of his father's former generals and advisors into retirement, and replaced them. Zuko also told the others about Toph's new earthbending school.

Before the gaang knew it, they had spent hours catching up and eating, much to Iroh's delight.

Mostly quiet up until then, Mai said, "When are we going to our hotel? I'm tired and need a good night's sleep if we're going shopping all day tomorrow."

"Oh, I thought we'd stay here with Uncle Iroh."

It was quiet enough to hear the crickets chirping as Mai just stared at Zuko.

"Or, we could see if the Lotus Inn has any rooms," he suggested softly.

"That's better," Mai said. "We wouldn't want to inconvenience your uncle." It was an excuse, and everyone at the table knew it, including Iroh. Uncle Iroh held his tongue for his nephew's sake. But Aang and Sokka exchanged glances, surprised by the former prince's compliance. They never knew Zuko to be a pushover.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired too," Katara said. "Aang and I are staying a few buildings down. How about you, Sokka?"

"Suki and I are at the Ba Sing Se hotel. We dropped our bags off already."

"We'd better get going I guess," Zuko said. "Why don't we all meet here for breakfast in the morning."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka smiled. "I'm always up for breakfast."

"Oh, goody," Mai said sarcastically.

She and Zuko left to catch a litter to the Lotus Inn. Of course, there was a room for the Fire Lord. Being a national leader had its perks. The Lotus Inn was the most luxurious hotel in the city.

"You could have been a little friendlier," Zuko said in passing as he unpacked his bag.

Giving him a bored look, Mai replied, "They're not my friends, they're your friends."

"But I want them to be _our_ friends. If we're going to be together-"

"What do you mean _if_?" she cut him off.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'm only saying that I want us all to be friends." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "I don't want to argue. It's really romantic here." He pulled her close and tried to kiss her, but Mai turned her head.

"I'm tired."

He looked her in the eye and knew it was a lost cause. It was his punishment for saying she wasn't being friendly enough. Zuko sighed and released her. He thought perhaps they would be able to find the passion that had been missing, while relaxing on vacation. "Okay, tomorrow night, then?"

"Mmm," she answered noncommittally.

That night, Zuko dreamt of an encounter with a girl he'd never met before. In a way, she reminded him of Mai-slender, tall, with few curves. But the girl in the dream was dark and mysterious. And aggressive. She seduced Zuko into an alleyway somewhere in Ba Sing Se. He pushed his dream girl up against a wall and lifted her skirt high, up to her waist. He entered her forcefully and thrust over and over. Rather than protest, the girl countered his movements and panted into his ear in a husky voice, egging him on.

Zuko came with a moan loud enough to wake himself up. Quickly realizing that the orgasm that had felt so real in the dream actually was, he carefully slipped out of bed. Trying his best to keep the mess in his pants and off the sheets, he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

The dream had left him a little flustered, almost as though he had cheated on Mai in reality. As he took off his clothing and filled the tub with water, he thought about the girl in the dream. Her body was taut, her skin smooth and dusky. He never did get a look at her face, just the impression of angles and hair falling about her face. But mostly, it was the way she fully participated, acting like an equal, sexually. Unlike Mai, who expected Zuko to have his way with her as she lay waiting, his dream girl whispered naughty things in his ear. Mai barely offered a hand, much less her mouth, and she would never use crude language. She presumed the mere sight of her to excite and arouse him enough to please them both.

By the time he finished bathing, Mai was awake, seemingly unaware of Zuko's wet dream.

"Is the bath still warm?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. I emptied it," he told her. Though she probably wouldn't have known the difference, the thought of Mai bathing in his semen laced bath water was disturbing to him. "I can refill it for you."

"Thanks," she said, not moving from the bed.

He went back in, drew a new bath, and warmed it for her.

"All yours," he smiled, hoping she would be quick. He was anxious to start his vacation with friends

szszszszszszszszs

Mai took longer in the bath than Zuko expected and they were the last to arrive at Iroh's tea shop Sunday morning. He tried to remind himself that they had a whole week to enjoy themselves.

The others were finished eating, but remained to drink tea with them. Apparently, they had also planned out an itinerary for the day without Mai and Zuko's input.

It was decided that the group would take the monorail to the Middle Ring and work their way through the area to the Middle Ring Restaurant for a meal.

"All we're doing is shopping?" Zuko asked.

"Well, most of us will be browsing," Katara said. "I don't have that much money after paying for the Inn for a week."

"What's the fun in that? Looking without buying?" Zuko scratched his head. "I'll buy you whatever you need."

"Just because you're the Fire Lord, and rich, doesn't mean you have to buy us stuff," said Aang. "I don't really go for material things much anyway."

"But I invited you," Zuko said. "Let me at least pay for your rooms."

"It's not necessary," said Katara. "We all came to spend time together, not buy things."

"Oh, you should just let him," Mai said, spreading sea slug caviar on her toast. "He's good at spoiling those he cares about."

"I don't need to be spoiled by Zuko to be his friend," Katara said defensively.

Mai glared at her for the insinuation about her relationship with Zuko.

"Okay now. No one is saying that you do, Katara. Let's just have a nice meal," Sokka said, taking toast from the pile.

Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka caught Zuko's glance, then rolled his too.

Trying his best to suppress a smile, Zuko addressed Katara. "I'm not trying to spoil you, but I did invite you all here. Please let me provide a place to stay."

Katara was nothing if not stubborn. "Thank you for the offer, Zuko. But we can take care of it ourselves."

The matter was dropped and the six companions left Iroh's shop to follow the plan for the day. Zuko still didn't understand the concept of 'browsing'. If he needed something, he bought it. If he wasn't looking for something specific, he didn't shop.

In nearly every store, Mai found something she liked. All she had to do was mention that it was pretty, and Zuko gave her the coins she needed. By the time they reached the Middle Ring Restaurant, Zuko was carrying two large bags, each with several smaller packages inside.

While the girls all got up to use the restroom, Zuko, Sokka and Aang sat, exhausted.

"This is more tiring than running the Fire Nation," Zuko complained.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "I mean, I like shopping as much as the next guy, but I'm starving."

"Well, I hate shopping," said Aang. "I was hoping we would go to the zoo."

"I was hoping to go fishing," Zuko chimed in. "Lake Laogai is supposed to be a great place to fish. And there are all sorts of animals to hunt outside the inner wall."

"Then let's go," Sokka grinned. Then he paused. "But it can't look like we're ditching the girls. We need a plan."

Zuko stroked his chin in thought, but the girls came back before the boys could discuss any more.

"You boys look like you're up to something," Suki said playfully, ruffling Sokka's hair.

"Hey, you're messing up my wolf's tail," Sokka complained. He took the band holding his hair out and shook his head. "Help me put it back up," he said to Suki.

"You're worse than a girl," she giggled, then proceeded to put Sokka's hair back into a ponytail.

Zuko did a double take, glancing at Sokka. He had seen Sokka with his hair down before, but there was something odd about seeing him that way just then. The thought was pushed away when a waitress came by to take the gaang's food order.

For the rest of the afternoon, Zuko wracked his brain to figure out a clever, unsuspicious way to get out of the 'vacation activities' the girls had planned for the week.

szszszszszszszszs


	2. Lake Laogai

***Thanks to Hithere and Deathsheadmoth for reviewing. And to those who added to alerts. Zukka doesn't seem to have a big fan base, or many writers. But I'll continue anyway, as long as someone is reading.**

**No slash in this chapter yet, so don't be too disappointed.**

* * *

szszszszszszszszs

After two days of sightseeing, shopping and eating out with the gaang, Zuko's 'vacation' was already wearing on him. The group had shopped both the Middle and Upper Rings, attended a circus performance, and visited the zoo. It wasn't exactly what Zuko had in mind for his time off. He wanted to relax and do nothing if he chose.

The third night there, he sat on the balcony of their suite at the Lotus Inn and watched the sunset. He felt like it had been ages since taking pleasure in something so simple.

Aang was called away on Avatar business on Tuesday and left before breakfast. Ty Lee had joined them, and Mai was finally in a descent mood. But the boys were still itching to do some fishing.

"I have an idea," Zuko said during breakfast at the Jasmine Dragon, hoping it sounded nonchalant. "How about I treat all you ladies to a full day treatment at the Fancy Lady Day Spa?"

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Ty Lee smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Suki scoffed at the idea. "Are we not girly enough for you?"

"Um, oh, I thought you girls liked that sort of stuff," Zuko said.

"We're not some fragile flowers that need primping and pruning," Suki scowled. "Right Katara?"

Giving Suki a sheepish smile, Katara replied, "Actually, Toph and I went there one time." She glanced around at the others. "It was . . . fabulous."

"Really?" Suki asked, surprised.

"Really. Even Toph enjoyed it."

"For once, we agree on something," Mai added.

"Then it's settled," said Zuko. "I'm going to get you all in there for the day."

Suki opened her mouth to protest, but Zuko put his hand up to quiet her.

"I won't take no for an answer. I want you all to enjoy this vacation."

"What will you two do while we're gone?" asked Katara.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something," offered Sokka. "There were a couple of weapon shops we missed. And I'd like to see the Crystal Catacombs."

"Or maybe we could go fishing?" Zuko chimed in.

"Hey, fishing sounds like a great idea," Sokka agreed. Though the boys made it appear that they just came up with the idea, they had been wracking their brains to find a plan to get away from the girls for a bit.

Zuko snapped his fingers for one of the guards that had been following them around constantly since they arrived in Ba Sing Se. He wrote a note and wrapped up some money for him to take to the Spa, informing them of the girls' arrival.

When they finished breakfast, they prepared to part ways for the day.

"So, you two are going fishing?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Zuko answered. "But we're getting such a late start, I don't know if we'll catch anything today."

"You know, if we camped by the lake, we could get a really early start on fishing tomorrow," Sokka suggested.

"That's a good idea," Zuko nodded.

"Hmm," Suki narrowed her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were trying to ditch us."

Katara leaned over and whispered, "Is that so bad? They've been doing nothing by whining."

"You have a point," Suki giggled back.

"So, you're okay with that?" Sokka asked.

"Well, it's your vacation too," Suki smiled. "Just be careful."

"You'll leave me some money, won't you?" Mai questioned. "If you're going to be gone all day tomorrow . . ."

"Of course," Zuko said. "He pulled out a pouch and scooped half of the coins out, handing them to Mai." It was well worth the money for a couple of days of freedom. "I'll arrange for Ty Lee, Suki and Katara to stay at the Lotus Inn as well."

"Zuko, I told you that it's not necessary to pay for our rooms."

"I'd feel better knowing that you're all together."

"Yeah, I'm with Zuko on this one," Sokka nodded.

After a little protesting, the girls agreed and Zuko made all of the arrangements. Even Katara had to admit, she was excited for her spa day.

At last, Sokka and Zuko were free.

Sokka clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Where should we go first?"

"I thought we were going fishing. Were you serious about shopping?"

Sokka pouted. "I like shopping. For the right stuff, of course. Come on."

They said goodbye to Iroh and strolled off in pursuit of a couple of weapons shops. Sokka bought another boomerang, something top of the line, while Zuko purchased a hunting knife. They passed a place that sold camping equipment and bought all the supplies they would need for their trip. Actually, they bought far more than they needed. By late morning, the pair had almost too much to carry all the way to Lake Laogai.

"We're never going to be able to get all of this stuff to the lake by ourselves," Zuko frowned.

"Can't we get your goons to help carry it?"

"I was hoping to ditch them," Zuko replied.

"Can we ditch 'em _after_ we get the tent set up?" Sokka grinned.

Nodding, Zuko couldn't think why not. They loaded up on a food stash, just in case they didn't catch anything and soon headed off for the lake.

The guards helped set up the tent and chop wood while Zuko built a fire ring and Sokka collected kindling. Afterward, Zuko dismissed the guards, telling them to stealthily keep an eye on the girls instead. Once the guards left, Zuko finally felt as though his vacation had begun.

szszszszszszszszs

"Ahh." Zuko clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back on one of the logs around the fire pit. "You hear that?"

"No. What?" Sokka asked, looking around.

Laughing, Zuko replied, "That's the sound of Katara, Suki and Mai _not_ arguing."

Sokka joined in. "So true, so true. Why can't they get along, like us guys?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because they're all too bossy," he laughed.

Sokka laughed in agreement. "Yeah, man, I thought _Katara_ was bossy. Until I started going out with Suki. She acts like I can't take care of myself. I'm seventeen for crying out loud. In the Southern Water Tribe, I should be married with a kid on the way already."

"Mai is sort of the opposite," Zuko said. "She acts so helpless, like she needs me to do everything for her. But really, she seems to call all the shots in our relationship."

"No offense, but . . . you don't seem too happy with her. Why do you stay together?"

"I made a promise to her when the war was over," Zuko explained. "During the war, I just left her with a note."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that on our way to Boiling Rock."

Nodding, Zuko continued, "Well, she helped me escape anyway, at the risk of Azula's wrath. So I owe her." He poked the fire to keep it going.

"That's no way to have a relationship."

"I know. But what about you? Suki treats you like a baby sometimes. And she's always comparing you to a girl."

"I guess I'm no better off than you," Sokka admitted. "I went back to Kyoshi Island to help rebuild. We all felt guilty about bringing trouble there."

"You mean me."

"The money you sent really helped to renovate homes," Sokka reassured him. "It's all behind us now, though."

"Except you're still there with Suki."

Sokka looked off into the woods, not really seeing them. "I suppose I'm with Suki for the same reason you're with Mai, then."

"So why stay if you don't like her?"

"I like her," Sokka defended. "Mostly. She really is a great person. I like that she's a warrior, and she's tough. She even likes to hunt and fish sometimes. And we train together."

"Then what's the problem?"

Sokka opened his mouth to answer, then hesitated.

"I don't know if I should say it. It sounds . . . stupid."

"Hey, anything we say here, stays here. I swear," Zuko promised. "Maybe it would be good to get it off your chest."

Laughing, Sokka said, "You have no idea how ironic that statement is."

Looking puzzled, Zuko waited for Sokka to elaborate.

The other boy sighed. "She's kind of . . . curvy. You know, up top."

Zuko chuckled a little.

"It's not funny. They get in the way." Sokka pouted for being laughed at. "I sound like a loser."

"No you don't. Everybody likes something different." Zuko paused. "Actually, that's one of the things I like best about Mai. She's tall and lithe. She barely has any body fat, she's so smooth and tight." He blushed, realizing he was probably describing in a little more detail than Sokka wanted to hear.

"Yeah, she's built like a boy," Sokka joked.

"What?"

"Just kidding, buddy. I'm sure she's all girl in bed."

"Pffft."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," Sokka commented. "Although it seems like girls never want it as much as guys do."

"Sokka!" The conversation was getting a little too personal for Zuko.

"What? I'm telling the truth. As long as we're dishing, we may as well be honest."

They sat silently staring at the fire for a while before either of them spoke.

"Half the time it's me," Zuko said quietly. "I don't know what it is. I'm just . . . I don't know. I don't think I'm all that attracted to Mai."

Sensing the serious tone in Zuko's voice, Sokka stayed quiet and let him continue. Being the Fire Lord, he probably didn't get much chance to talk about his feelings.

"There's no passion, no fire. Which is really bad, considering we're both Fire Nation. I want somebody who truly wants to be with me. Not someone who wants me only for the things I can give them.

At that point, Zuko was talking more to himself than Sokka. He was barely aware that the Water Tribe boy was even there, listening.

"I need someone who's not afraid to show their emotions. Someone to share my whole life with, not only the parts they like. I want someone I can lose myself to, completely. Someone that I love so much, it almost scares me."

He glanced over at Sokka, coming out of his reverie. "Now _I_ sound like a loser. Who's going to feel that way about me-the wimpy Fire Lord. I give up," he sighed.

"You're not a loser," Sokka said, gaining Zuko's attention. "That's what everybody wants. Isn't it? Maybe Mai isn't the right person for you. But you're too young to give up already. You never know when the _one_ will be standing right in front of you."

For a moment, Zuko stared up at Sokka. "Yeah, you're right," he said absentmindedly.

"That's the spirit," Sokka smiled. "Now that's enough of that sentimental talk. We ought to go to sleep if we're going to be up early enough to catch fish."

Nodding Zuko stood and busied himself with extinguishing the fire.

Sokka yawned and stretched. "I hope we don't oversleep."

"I get up with the sun," Zuko said.

"You do? Every day?"

"Uh huh. Fire benders are tied to the sun, the way water benders are to the moon. My body stirs with the rising sun."

"Cool," Sokka grinned. He lifted the flap to the tent and crawled inside.

szszszszszszszszs

As promised, Zuko woke just as the sun began to rise. He looked over at the other sleeping bag and stifled a giggle. Sokka was lying on his stomach, arms sprawled out wide, and there was a bit of drool pooled at his cheek on his pillow.

"Sokka," Zuko said gently, trying to wake the other boy without startling him.

Sokka didn't stir even a little.

Zuko got out of his sleeping bag and walked to Sokka's side, nudging him with his foot.

"Wake up. It's time for fishing."

"Om moe mim," Sokka responded, mumbling into his pillow.

"Fine. I'll go by myself. But I'm not sharing."

Picking up the fishing pole he's purchased in Ba Sing Se, Zuko left the tent.

With a start, Sokka woke fully. "Hey, wait for me," he shouted and stumbled out of the tent. Zuko was still standing right there, and the two of them fell to the ground.

"Oof."

"Sorry about that," Sokka muttered, lying on top of Zuko.

"You know, in the Fire Nation, attacking the Fire Lord is a capital offense," he smirked.

"I wasn't attacking you. I thought you left without me," Sokka explained. Then he realized Zuko was only joking.

"Well, I can't imagine what this must look like."

Blushing, Sokka pushed himself off to let Zuko up. He wasn't used to Zuko teasing or making innuendos. He never thought the Fire Lord had much of a sense of humor.

"I'll get my stuff." Sokka went back into the tent and emerged a few moments later.

When the firebender saw all that Sokka was carrying, he questioned him, "What's all that for? I only have a fishing pole, some line, and a little bait."

"I do too," Sokka said, holding his up. "But I've got a net, some rope, extra hooks and a bucket."

"Oh. Do I need that stuff too?" Zuko frowned.

"Nah, I've got it covered," Sokka said smugly.

When they reached the lake, Zuko attached a hook with bait to his line and began to wade into the water. He was about mid-thigh deep when he cast his line, then stood still.

Meanwhile, Sokka set about tying hooked and baited lines to his rope. He tied the long rope to a small tree on the bank, then took the other end, along with his pole, and plodded through the water up to his hips. After finding a place to settle, he tied the rope around his waist. He cast out his pole line and stood silently.

Zuko shook his head and chuckled. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Shhh, you'll scare the fish."

After what seemed like hours of casting and re-casting, and standing quietly, Zuko's line tugged.

"I got something!" He started to pull the line, and the fish pulled back. "I think it's pretty big."

Zuko fought until he was able to bring the line all the way in. He held up his prize- a rather large se tu catfish.

Proud of his catch, Zuko gloated, "Hey, well at least _I'm_ eating today. Don't worry, I might share," he joked.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Sokka smiled.

"But you haven't gotten one bite and I'm getting tired of standing here. Plus, I'm hungry. Come on, this fish is big enough for both of us."

"Okay," Sokka said. "Why don't you go back and get the fire going and I'll clean up here," he suggested.

"All right," Zuko nodded, feeling badly for all the work Sokka had put into fishing that morning. "At least we have some of those lychee nuts and rice to go with it."

Returning to camp, Zuko put a few logs into the fire ring and lit them. He cleaned the fish, then rummaged in the tent for the lychee nuts and rice. He had just put them all in a large pot to cook when Sokka came walking into their campsite.

"Hey," Zuko smiled. "What took so long? Food should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Great. What should I do with all these?" Sokka grinned.

Zuko peeked into the bucket Sokka was holding. "Where did all those come from?"

"My fishing trap."

"That crazy set up actually worked?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it works better in a river. The fish flow right at the hooks. And the bait I used wasn't as good as seal jerky. But still not a bad haul," Sokka said modestly.

Zuko watched as Sokka adeptly used his knife to fillet the fish and slice them into strips. He then covered them in salt and other spices and laid them out on rocks to dry in the sun.

"You're making dried fish jerky, aren't you?" Zuko said as he finally realized what Sokka was doing.

"Yep. It won't be as good as seal jerky, but it'll do."

"You're really good at cleaning the fish," remarked Zuko.

"I'm pretty good. My dad is _really_ good at it."

Zuko frowned slightly. "You're a lot better at things than you let on. A lot smarter too. Your trap was brilliant."

"Hmmff," grunted Sokka. "Tell that to Katara or Suki."

"Why do you let them put you down?" Zuko asked casually as he stirred the pot and added more spice.

Sokka merely shrugged.

"You're an amazing person, Sokka. You've accomplished so much, even without bending. Besides Uncle, I think you must be the most clever person I know."

Looking over at Zuko to thank him, Sokka instead was struck by the expression on his friend's face. The unexpected look of adoration on Zuko's face made him blush and look away.

"Uh, thanks."

Zuko continued to tend to the fish pot while Sokka busied himself with cleaning up the mess he had made.

"I'm, um, just going to take this stuff to the lake to wash up." Sokka made his way to the water, leaving Zuko to his own thoughts.

As the water tribe warrior walked away, Zuko found himself staring.

_Why can't Mai be more like him_, he thought.

He sighed, and began scooping out bowls of rice, fish and lychee nuts.

Arriving back to camp just in time, Sokka took the bowl Zuko offered and sat on a log opposite him. They ate in silence until Sokka felt the need to compliment the chef.

"This is delicious. What's in here? It's sort of sweet and spicy at the same time."

"Only the fish, rice, lychee nuts and some spices. It's not too spicy is it?" Zuko asked.

"No, no, I like it hot." Sokka flushed slightly at his choice of words, remembering the strange look Zuko gave him earlier.

"I brought some herbs and seasonings from the Fire Nation. I'm glad you like it."

After they ate and cleaned up, Sokka yawned and stretched.

"I could go for a nap."

He sat on the ground and leaned against the log, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Zuko watched him for a few minutes, then followed suit.

A short rest gave the pair the energy to explore the forest around them. They brought their knives and Sokka's trusty boomerang in case they came across some tasty meat.

The rest of the day was uneventful. At least in Sokka's opinion. There were no more weird moments of gazing.

At the end of the day, Sokka finished drying the fish jerky over a small fire, which they ate for dinner. Exhausted after a long day with an early start, Zuko and Sokka decided to call it a night and retired to the tent for the evening.

szszszszszszszszs

* * *

**thanks for reading! I will try to post every week until the story is finished**


	3. make a wish

***Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

szszszszszszszszs

The second night camping out in the tent, Zuko dreamt of his mystery girl again. Instead of a rendezvous in an alley way, he was seduced on a river bank. The subtle moonlight barely revealed her features as she slowly removed Zuko's clothes. His fingers anxiously untied her tunic. It fell open, revealing white under wrappings on a slender, taut figure. The girl turned, still in shadow, away from Zuko and stepped into the river, unwrapping her undergarments until she was nude. He could see the gentle curve of her bottom, and he longed to take her from behind.

When Zuko caught up to his fantasy, he eagerly ran his hands up and down, then around the front of her body. He found her breasts so small, they could scarcely count as breasts. But he also found that he didn't mind at all.

She turned in his arms and kissed him fully, deeply. Zuko enjoyed the feeling of her hard body against his. Breaking the kiss, Zuko leaned back and gazed at his mystery girl. Except, she wasn't a girl anymore. She had become a boy, and not just any boy. Zuko discovered that it was Sokka he held in his arms in the river.

Maybe it was because subconsciously he knew it was only a dream, or maybe it was because he'd always preferred women on the androgynous side. Whatever the reason, Zuko didn't push the other man away. Rather, he kissed Sokka again, and his dream Sokka kissed him back.

Before the dream could progress any further, a noise outside the tent jolted Zuko awake. He listened for a moment and heard what he thought may have been an elephant rat or a fire ferret. Relaxing, he tried to fall back asleep, but he had woken up with an unresolved problem. He tried to ignore it, however scenes of his dream kept running through his mind, and he desperately needed relief.

His hand snaked down his body under the covers. Biting back a moan, he pressed his cock hard against his stomach. He rubbed the heel of his hand up and down the length slowly. It felt good but it wasn't enough. Zuko had to keep his movements too slow to avoid making noise and waking up Sokka. The last thing he needed was for the water tribe boy to catch him pleasuring himself. Especially when it was the man in question that got him into his current state in the first place.

Deciding he was getting nowhere, Zuko silently slipped out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent. He walked away from the tent toward the river trying his best to avoid crunching leaves as he did. Not only did he not want to wake Sokka, he didn't want to attract the attention of any animals that may have been wandering about.

He reached sight of the water and leaned back against a tree. Zuko closed his eyes and pictured the scene in his dream. Untying the string holding up his pants, he let them fall around his ankles. He firmly grasped himself and began to stroke.

The quiet gurgling of the river helped Zuko relax and find a rhythm for his stroking, while he imagined a tan hand wrapped around his cock. A moan or two escaped his throat as he neared his climax. When he came, he whimpered loudly. At that point, he didn't care. It felt so good.

A twig nearby snapped, putting an abrupt end to Zuko's post orgasmic high. He opened his eyes and looked around but didn't see anything. Quickly stepping out of his pants, he rinsed himself off in the river water. As he hurried to put his pants back on, he heard something scurry away. The Fire Lord stood frozen for a moment. When he heard nothing else, he quietly made his way back to the tent.

Zuko crawled back into his sleeping bag checking to see if Sokka was still asleep. The boy had his back to Zuko, but he was breathing steadily. Satisfied that he hadn't woken up Sokka, Zuko fell asleep, fully sated and hoping for more pleasant dreams.

szszszszszszszszs

The next day, the boys hunted, fished, sat around the campfire, and swam. They talked more about the relationships with their girlfriends. Zuko let it slip that his birthday was the next day. Mai wanted to throw him a big party, complete with circus performers, musicians, and of course, the finest food the Fire Nation Royal Family could afford. Zuko told Sokka that the best present he could have gotten was his 'guy time' in the woods.

"Yeah," Sokka said, stretching his arms over his head and leaning against his log. "This is the life."

"You're lucky," Zuko said. "You could live like this all the time. I have to be proper and live in the palace."

"Oh, yeah, what a hardship-to be waited on hand and foot. I would hate to be pampered and fed fine food all the time instead of finding it myself," Sokka smiled.

"All right. Sometimes it's nice," Zuko admitted. "I do love the baths. And the food is delicious." He sighed. "But it's boring. I have to wear complicated clothing and act gentlemanly and respectably all the time. There is so much responsibility on my shoulders."

Sokka's brow furrowed. "I guess I never thought about that part. My dad is the leader of our tribe, and some day I suppose that will fall to me. But it's not as involved as running the whole Fire Nation."

"I do have a lot of help. You know-advisors and counselors help me make the big decisions. But I don't have a right hand man, so to speak."

"No?"

Zuko shook his head. "Usually, siblings act as advisors. And Fire Lords aren't typically crowned at seventeen. My father was a husband and father of two children before he became Fire Lord. And he'd had responsibilities under his father's rule. It'll be a long time before I have children who can help me rule as a family. Not to mention that I'm not even married yet."

"You could do something about that," Sokka said.

"I know. For a long time I thought Mai would be my Fire Lady. But now . . . I'm pretty sure that's not what I want."

"What do you want?" Sokka asked.

The fire crackled loudly as Zuko stared into it. "Things I can't have, I'm afraid," he answered cryptically.

He looked over at his friend. The soft glow from the fire danced on Sokka's skin and flickered in his eyes as the boy poked the fire with a stick. He was handsome, especially in the romantic firelight, when he was relaxed and didn't realize he was being watched.

When Sokka glanced up, he once again caught the other man staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, would you mind if I took a quick trip into the city tomorrow? I want to get some more bait. And maybe a few snacks," he told Zuko.

"By yourself?"

"I'll just be gone a little while. You can sleep in and relax. I'll bring back breakfast," Sokka offered.

"All right," Zuko said reluctantly. He figured Sokka didn't realize that he rose with the sun and rarely ever slept in. He briefly wondered if Sokka was trying to get away from him. Then Zuko realized that he was alone, he could relieve some of the tension he felt when he spent too much time watching Sokka. He knew it was wrong to ogle his friend, but the dream kept popping into his head, arousing his lust. It took a great deal of effort to keep it hidden.

For the rest of the evening, until the fire died down, the pair talked mainly of weapons and fighting techniques. Sokka told Zuko about the training he had gone through with Master Piando. And Zuko explained the intense regimen he used to prepare himself for battle. Finally, after regaling one another with battle stories, the fire turned to embers and the evening came to a close.

Sokka stood and stretched.

"I guess it's time to turn in."

"Yeah. I'll just put out the ashes," Zuko said. He took a jug of water they kept in camp and poured some into the fire ring.

Sokka sighed. "If I was a waterbender like Katara, I could put the fire out with a wave of my hand."

"I didn't use waterbending to put it out. And I doubt it's a great thrill to put out a fire," Zuko said, trying to downplay the advantages of bending.

"Yeah, but starting one must be. I think if I could choose an element, it would be fire. I'd be smokin' hot," Sokka joked as he touched a finger to his hip and made a sizzling sound with his mouth.

Zuko's eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

Realizing the flirtatious nature of his jest, Sokka blushed. "I was only kidding. I'm hardly hot. I'm, like, luke warm at best," he babbled. "Um, goodnight."

He swiftly ducked into the tent.

Left standing outside alone, Zuko was still thinking about what Sokka said. Should he have said something to contradict him? he couldn't think of anything that wou;dn't have sounded forward. He decided it was best to have said nothing. Of course, Zuko was now imagining Sokka as Fire Nation. And he concurred with Sokka first assessment.

szszszszszszszszs

Emerging from the tent the following morning, Zuko found Sokka plating some fresh fruit and pastries he picked up on his trip into the city. There was also a pot filled with water hanging over the fire pit waiting for Zuko to put a flame to it.

"I got some tea from your uncle while I was there. We just need some heat," Sokka smiled. "He gave us some cheese pies and apple fritters, too. Your uncle is a really nice guy."

Casually shooting a flame to light the fire, Zuko sat on a log.

"Uncle's the best. I wish he was my father."

Smiling as he handed Zuko a plate, Sokka replied, "I think he thinks he is. He asked how you were doing, if you're eating and getting enough sleep. You know, stuff dads need to know."

"Thank you. Did you get the bait you wanted?"

"Yep. I think we're going to have some good fish tonight. By the way, Iroh somehow managed to keep the girls busy for the next couple of days, so we can stay here." Sokka glanced over at Zuko. "If you want. Or we could go back into Ba Sing Se."

"No. This is the best vacation I ever had. I want to stay. When do we have to go back?"

"Saturday," Sokka told him. "Which means we have all day today and all day Friday to fish and hunt do other manly things. Until we have to go back to our emasculating girlfriends," he laughed.

Zuko laughed, but inside he cringed at the thought of leaving their paradise in the woods for Mai's uptight and controlling ways.

"Mmm. Dees are goob," Sokka said with his mouth full of cheese pie.

Surprisingly, Sokka's lack of etiquette didn't bother Zuko. The water tribe boy ate with gusto and he liked to see him enjoying his meal.

Nodding in agreement, Zuko said, "You have a piece of crust." He gestured to Sokka's mouth where a large bit of pastry clung to his upper lip. "Right there."

Sokka's tongue poked out in search of the morsel.

"No, the other side," Zuko directed him.

The tongue ran over Sokka's lips to the other side. it stretched out further, trying to reach the rogue flaky crust.

Zuko stared as Sokka made his efforts, fighting the urge to lick it off himself. Sokka seemed completely unaware of the affect he was having on the Fire Lord. Finally, Zuko couldn't take it any more and walked over to Sokka, not so gently brushing the crumb away.

"For crying out loud," he muttered.

Sokka pouted, thinking he was being chided. When in fact, Zuko was berating himself for his thoughts.

Softening his demeanor, the firebender thanked Sokka once again for breakfast and offered to clean up. He was feeling guilty for snapping at the other boy. And it wasn't Sokka's fault. He had no idea that every little movement he made drove Zuko to distraction. And it was getting worse, the longer they stayed out in the woods together.

After a day spent doing their 'manly things', as Sokka put it, they settled down to eat a meal of freshly caught rabaroo. It was small, but plenty enough to satisfy their appetites. Sokka had made a spit to place over the fire and turned while Zuko adjusted the flames to cook it perfectly. The meat was rare and juicy, the skin golden and crispy. They washed it down with some cactus juice cocktails. Sokka was careful to make sure the juice was diluted with enough mango juice so they wouldn't start hallucinating.

Using a tiny stick to pick pieces of meat out of his teeth, Sokka sat on his log and rubbed his belly.

"That was, by far, the best meal we've had out here."

"I've never had rabaroo before," Zuko told him. "It was really good."

"Not even when you were on the run? You traveled to so many places."

"Yes, but Uncle tried to find Fire Nation dishes wherever we went. And we mostly fished while in the wilderness."

"Oh. Well, I've eaten just about every type of meat you can imagine. I love meat. Any kind of meat," he smiled.

Zuko turned away and blushed at the accidental innuendo. He was certain Sokka didn't mean it that way, but his own mind seemed to be constantly thinking of sex.

"Um, I think I've had too much juice. I need to, uh, go . . ." Zuko said, and started to head for the place by the river the two of them had been using for relieving themselves.

It was the perfect opportunity for Sokka to prepare for the small surprise he bought while in the city. He had hidden a box in the tree behind the tent when he got back, hoping an animal wouldn't find it before he had a chance to give it to Zuko.

After Zuko had relieved himself and washed his hands in the river with the soap they kept in a bucket, along with some washing cloth, he walked back to camp to find Sokka grinning like a fool.

"What's up with you?"

"Surprise!" Sokka said as he held out a cake he had hidden behind his back. On it were ten candles and the words 'Happy Birthday Buddy'.

Sokka looked so proud of his purchase. And it really was very thoughtful of the boy. He didn't do it for any other reason than to make Zuko happy.

Zuko smiled at the small offering in front of him. "Thank you. You didn't have to do anything. I almost forgot it was my birthday. This has been the best one in years."

"Uh, you'll have to light the candles yourself," Sokka said sheepishly.

With a slight flick of a finger, the candles were lit.

"Now make a wish," Sokka ordered. "And not one of those 'world peace' kind. Something you really, _really_ want. Just for you."

Biting his lip, Zuko thought about what he really, really wanted. At that moment, he knew, but he couldn't acknowledge it enough to make it his wish. He blew, a bit too hard. Not only did the flames go out, but some of the wax and frosting blew onto Sokka. Small droplets of wax splashed on his chin and and into his open shirt. A glob of frosting was blown onto his hands.

"Ow," Sokka yelped, practically dropping the cake.

"Oh spirits! I'm so sorry," Zuko said. He grabbed the cake and put it down, then quickly tried to wipe away the wax.

"It's okay," Sokka assured him. "It's not that hot anymore, really."

"I can't believe I burned you," Zuko said as his continued to brush Sokka's skin.

"You don't have to do that," said Sokka.

Still picking tiny pieces of wax, Zuko's brow was furrowed, trying to find them all. He rubbed his fingers gently over the reddened spots where the wax had been. "Maybe Katara could heal you."

Looking down at his own chest, Sokka replied, "It doesn't even hurt. It's barely anything." Through all of his protesting, Sokka didn't try very hard to stop Zuko.

Zuko's hand began to wander from the areas of the minor burn spots across Sokka's tanned skin. "Did it get you anywhere else?"

Sokka found himself answering, "On my chin, I think."

Zuko inspected the area closer and found a drip or two and flicked them off with his fingernail. His fingers lingered along Sokka's jaw.

Seeing the frosting on his hand, and not one to let food go to waste, Sokka licked it off. He noticed that Zuko was watching his mouth as he did.

Zuko looked up to find Sokka's intensely blue eyes looking back at him. So much more emotion in them than Mai's brown ones.

In one swift move, Zuko's hand slid along Sokka's jaw and behind his head. At the same time, he pulled the other boy toward him, bringing their lips together. His other hand still firmly lay on Sokka's chest.

Pulling back after the slow, deep kiss, Zuko was in a daze. A kiss had never left him breathless that way before.

"Zuko?" Sokka's voice brought him out of it.

Horrified by what he'd done, Zuko got up and began walking toward the tent.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He extinguished the fire with his bending, crawled inside the tent, pulled the flap roughly down and zipped it closed.

Sokka sat on a log near the warm embers in shock. They'd been having a happy celebration one minute, and the next, Sokka was shunned, effectively shut out of the tent. Oh, yeah, and there was the part when Zuko kissed him.

szszszszszszszszszs

Zuko awoke to a strange noise he couldn't place. Someone was banging to rocks together, or something similar. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in the tent which he and Sokka shared on their fishing trip. He glanced over at the other sleeping bag. No Sokka.

Then, the events of the night before hit him. It wasn't a bad dream after all. He really did kiss his friend. And now, who knew what evil Sokka planned to do to him out there.

Tentatively, Zuko got out of his sleeping bag and unzipped the flap on the tent. He cautiously peeked out. Sokka was sitting in front of the fire ring with two rocks in his hands, striking them together. The boy looked chilled.

"What are you doing out here?" Zuko asked, startling Sokka.

Sokka looked up at him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his lips appeared to be purple. "S-s-s-start-t-ting a f-f-fire. T-trying t-to."

The boy was shivering so hard he could barely get the words out.

"Why didn't you come inside the tent, you fool?" Zuko yelled.

"D-didn't think-k y-y-you wanted m-me to."

The sun hadn't come up yet and the temperature had dropped drastically overnight. Though Sokka grew up in the Southern water Tribe, he was always bundled up in coats and furs and boots. He continued to try to light a spark with the rocks, but he couldn't control his hands very well at that point.

"You're going to freeze to death," Zuko said. He went to Sokka and scooped him up. Sokka was in no shape to protest. Bringing him inside the tent, Zuko lay him in the sleeping bag to warm him up. But Sokka continued to shiver and soon passed out.

Zuko watched him for a little while before deciding the sleeping bag wasn't enough.

"Sorry about this," he muttered as he got inside with Sokka and wrapped his limbs around him.

Slowly, Zuko used his bending to raise his own body temperature, in an attempt to raise Sokka's. He knew it would be dangerous to do it too quickly, and therefore spent the next couple of hours slowly bringing up Sokka's body temperature to its natural state. Once he accomplished that, he lost track of time just watching and looking for any signs of distress. Eventually, when he was convinced the other boy was out of danger, Zuko fell asleep.

szszszszszszszszszs

Sokka took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to realize that he was inside a tent and that he was no longer cold, he was warm. In fact, he was a little too warm. He looked down and saw a pair of pale arms around him. It dawned on him what Zuko must have done. Turning his head and shoulders a bit, he saw his friend behind him, still asleep.

He thought about the night before and wondered what made Zuko kiss him. They had definitely gotten closer on their little camping trip. And perhaps they'd had a little too much cactus juice after all.

Sokka had never told anyone about his true feelings toward Suki before. It always sounded strange to him that he found his own girlfriend to 'girlish'. But Zuko seemed to understand exactly what he meant. And he'd confided in Sokka about his relationship with Mai.

Thinking back on some of their conversations, Sokka thought perhaps it wasn't so odd for Zuko to kiss him. Well, not so much Sokka, but a boy in general. Zuko confessed that he enjoyed Mai's boyish figure, and that he wished she were more aggressive. He wanted her to do things like fish and hunt with him, rather than drag Zuko shopping all the time. He seemed envious that Suki liked those things, that she was a warrior.

It sounded to Sokka that what Zuko really wanted was another man. Though, he didn't really know it.

As he lay watching, Zuko stirred and opened his eyes. They stared for a moment before Zuko scrambled to get out of the sleeping bag.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said, suddenly awake from an adrenaline rush. "I was only-"

"I know what you were doing," Sokka said calmly. "I was stupid to stay out all night."

"You were shivering, and freezing, then you passed out. I didn't know what else to do."

"If I had been with a different kind of bender, or a non bender . . . you probably saved my life. Thank you."

Still flustered, Zuko began picking up his clothes and folding them. He threw them into his sleeping bag and started to roll it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka.

"Packing. I figured the trip was over."

"We've still got one more day."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "You want to stay? After . . . after what happened?"

Sokka smiled. "I think maybe there's still some talking that needs to be done."

Blushing, Zuko nodded.

"Right now, though, I'm starving. Let's go catch some breakfast," Sokka suggested excitedly.

szszszszszszszszszs

* * *

*** The kiss won't be swept under the rug for long . . .**


	4. fire and water

***Hi all! This chapter is a continuation of last chapter. In case you need a refresher, Zuko just spent the night trying to keep Sokka from freezing to death by sleeping in his sleeping bag with him. They have yet to talk about the kiss though . . .**

**Ultimashadow- thanks for the heads up on the typo. And thanks for the encouragement :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Together Zuko and Sokka will be the strongest couple in the entire world! They will dominate the earth! Oh wait , that was Azula lol. But hey, maybe we can at least get more people into Zukka.**

* * *

szszszszszszszszszs

After a breakfast of pan fried se tu and blackberries, Zuko and Sokka sat around the fire ring. The sun had been up for a couple of hours warming the day enough for them to discard their jackets. Leaves had begun to fall and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. The fact that the sky was the same shade as Sokka's eyes did not go unnoticed by the Fire Lord. Neither one had brought up Zuko's indiscretion, and that was all right with the Fire Lord.

"So, I know we just had breakfast," Sokka began. "But I was thinking that it's turkey duck season, and if we go out hunting now, we might be able to have that for dinner."

"You're always motivated by food, aren't you?" Zuko laughed.

"And other comforts," Sokka replied. "So what do you think?"

"Okay. Let's clean this stuff up and go," Zuko smiled. He enjoyed fishing but was getting tired of the se tu catfish they'd been catching.

The pair eagerly set out with their weapons of choice and several traps. They stalked their prey for the better part of the day. However, the crunching leaves beneath their feet gave them away before they could get close enough to any of the few turkey ducks they found.

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, their spirits shrank.

Sighing, Zuko was reluctant to suggest giving up, but was smart enough to know when it was prudent.

"I don't think we're going to catch anything before the sun goes down."

Sokka pouted. "But I really wanted turkey duck. If I have to eat one more piece of fried fish, I'm going to scream," he whined.

"Oh, we'll still have turkey duck for dinner," Zuko told him.

"Huh? How do you figure?"

"We're going to drop all this hunting equipment off and head to the Middle Ring Restaurant," Zuko smirked.

"I like your thinking, Zuko," Sokka grinned.

They only had to walk a little way to find a monorail station. This time, Zuko took time to appreciate the view of the city the monorail afforded. The lights were beginning to come on all over.

When they got off, Zuko pulled a hood over his head in an attempt to disguise himself. They reached the restaurant without being recognized and asked to sit in a corner. Zuko sat with his back to the majority of the patrons, while Sokka faced them.

They ordered turkey duck with noodles and eggplant. The tea wasn't as good as Iroh's, but it went well with the meal. As the men ate, they conversed on many subjects, avoiding the one that was probably foremost in their minds.

Sokka's mind raced despite his laid back exterior. He didn't know what to say if Zuko brought up the kiss. What disturbed Sokka more than the unexpected buss, was the fact that he wasn't so sure he minded. He hadn't tried to push Zuko away when it happened. On the contrary, he had just begun to bask in the heat of Zuko's mouth when the fire bender pulled away.

"Sokka?" Zuko questioned, waving his hand in front of the Water Tribe man.

"What? Sorry," Sokka said sheepishly.

"Do you want dessert? The waitress is asking."

"Oh," Sokka looked up at the girl, who gave him a wide grin, then winked. "Um, no thanks."

"We'll just have the check," Zuko said to the waitress. "Are you okay?" he asked Sokka when the waitress left.

"Yeah, just a little tired I guess. Neither one of us slept very well." As soon as he said it, Sokka regretted it. He was afraid the comment opened up the conversation to the kiss. To his relief, Zuko didn't say anything.

Zuko pulled his hood back up, and the pair left the restaurant and began strolling down the street. With the weather turning cooler, fewer people were walking around, leaving the shops relatively empty. Sokka saw a sweet shop and wanted to go in to buy some dried fruit for later. Zuko picked out some fire gummies imported from the Fire Nation.

"So, where to, now?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. "There's a place in the lower Ring you might like."

"The Lower Ring? _You've_ been to the Lower Ring?"

"When Uncle and I stayed here in Ba Sing Se, I freely wandered the city. It was nice to be relatively anonymous."

Sokka furrowed his brow. "Really? With that scar, how did people not know you?"

Self-consciously pulling his hood closer, Zuko answered, "It wasn't widely known that my father scarred me when I was banished. I guess they just thought I was some ugly guy."

Sokka stopped walking. Zuko took a few steps before he realized that Sokka was no longer next to him.

"What?"

Standing with his mouth slightly agape, Sokka began apology, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . It was actually meant to be more of a cut on the people of this city."

"It's okay," Zuko said. "I'm used to it."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. He thought anything he said would sound disingenuous.

After a while of walking in silence, Zuko said, "We're here."

Just down the path, Sokka could see a courtyard ahead. It was surrounded by a circle of buildings, and was lit up with dozens of lantern. In the middle was a fountain that contained dozens more. The pair approached the delightful display.

Sokka gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful," he whispered. "How did you find this place?"

Blushing, Zuko told him about Jin. "I, um, had a date here once."

"You did?"

"There was a girl I met when Uncle and I worked in a tea shop. Uncle volunteered me to go out with her. She took me here after we ate dinner." Zuko gazed at all the lanterns. "It would have been very romantic if I hadn't been on the run. Or maybe if I had been with the right person."

Sokka gaze traveled to the lanterns. The flickering lights reflecting off the water made it look as though there were hundreds of little flames dancing around the courtyard. He glanced at Zuko, who was watching the fountain with a look of wonder on his face.

"I didn't really appreciate it that much when I was here the first time. It's amazing isn't it?" Zuko commented.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed.

Smiling, Zuko made an observation. "It's fire and water coming together. Those two elements don't usually coexist like this. It's a perfect balance."

"Fire and water," Sokka repeated quietly. "I never thought fire and water went together."

Sokka watched Zuko gazing at the fountain. Even with the scar, he was a handsome man. All the things he had been thinking about through dinner were still racing through his mind. The more he thought about it, the less he thought it was just the cactus juice. There was an ease between them. He and Zuko were fire and water. Yet, they seemed to go together perfectly.

"It _is_ perfect." Sokka reached up, placing his hand behind Zuko's head. He hesitated for a moment, to see if Zuko would pull away. When he didn't, Sokka leaned forward and kissed Zuko. Zuko's mouth was hot, and this time, Sokka held the Fire Lord in place to keep the kiss going.

When they finally did stop, the expression Zuko wore had a slight edge of confusion.

"You're right," Sokka said. "It is very romantic. With the right person."

"Why did you do that?" Zuko asked.

"Because I think maybe you are the right person," Sokka explained. "I can talk to you about things I can't talk about with anybody else. Not even Suki." Sokka chuckled, "_Especially_ not Suki. I never realized before how much we have in common."

"And the fact that I'm a guy doesn't bother you?"

Sokka wavered, "Well . . . "

"Just another thing we have in common?" Zuko asked, smirking. "Don't you think it's odd that the girls we both chose are about the least girly we could find? I mean, seriously, Suki can whoop your ass anytime. The only make up she wears is as a Kyoshi warrior. You like to shop more than she does. And Mai has the body of a ten year old boy," Zuko joked. "Wait, not that I'm into ten year old boys," he blushed.

"I didn't think you were," Sokka chuckled. "Although, I'm kinda surprised you'd be into . . . me." He looked away out of embarrassment.

"Why? I meant what I said before about you being clever. It's easy to fight when you're a bender. _You_ fight using your wits."

"And Boomerang," Sokka added, grinning.

"And a sword. But it's not just the fighting. You're good at fishing and hunting. You're funny, too. I never laugh when I'm with Mai. You're so passionate about everything you do. I've always felt like I had to hold everything in, but you- you put it all out there. I envy that," Zuko told him. "You help me feel . . . free."

Sokka smiled. Usually someone-Suki, or Katara- was telling him he was just a big goof. They made him feel like he didn't have much to offer, as though they kept him around for comic relief. But Zuko appreciated him for himself.

Feeling his heart swell, Sokka leaned in for another kiss. He was stopped short by Zuko's hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't want you to feel obligated, simply because I said those things."

"I don't feel obligated, Zuko. And I'm not so easily taken in by flattery that I'd be willing to compromise my morals for it."

Zuko snorted and turned away. "I certainly don't want you to compromise your morals for me."

"No, that's not what I meant," Sokka protested. "I meant that if I thought you were only flattering me, I wouldn't want to kiss you," he blushed at the admission. "This whole trip, you've made me feel like an equal. You listened to my ideas, laughed at my lame jokes, and expected me to pull my weight. I didn't once feel like a lesser person because I'm not a bender. And . . ."

Sokka trailed off and swallowed hard. What they'd said to one another so far, could be taken in friendship. A deep and real friendship, and nothing more. If Sokka said no more. Yes, he'd admitted to wanting another kiss. But even that could be written off as a spontaneous impulse driven by the lack of female companionship during the week. However, Sokka wanted to say more.

"I . . ." he started, then licked his lips. "I have a confession to make."

Zuko watched him expectantly, wondering what sort of confession Sokka-the man who said whatever was on his mind-could possibly have.

"I saw you the night you left the tent to, uh, you know, have some . . . um, private time."

Zuko's normally narrow amber eyes widened, remembering the sound of what he thought was an animal in the woods. He blushed so fiercely, the rest of his face nearly matched his scar.

"That was you I heard? But you were sleeping when I got back to the tent."

"Heh, heh. I ran to get back and pretended to be asleep," Sokka admitted. It was his turn to blush. He pushed through the rest of his confession, regardless. "I watched for a little bit. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. But you looked so . . . the moonlight was so bright on your skin and hair . . . you looked even more handsome than usual. And your cock was-" He clamped a hand over his mouth, mortified that he'd said the word.

But Zuko glossed over that and asked, "You think I'm handsome?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Sokka shrugged.

"No. I'm hideous with this thing taking up half my face," Zuko pointed.

"There are people with perfect skin and perfect features that are ugly because of what's on the inside," Sokka said. "I know it's cliché, but it's true. I don't even see your scar anymore. You're just Zuko to me."

Sokka looked at him, the most innocent and honest expression across his face. That was the moment Zuko pulled Sokka close to him, covering his lips with his own. This time, the kiss progressed deeper, tongues writhing, teeth bumping, hands groping.

"Li?" A voice tentatively asked.

The boys broke apart, suddenly aware that they were in a public area. Until then, they had been so used to being at their campsite alone together to do as they pleased, they forgot pedestrians could stroll past at any time.

"Jin?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Is that you?" It had been a couple of years since he'd seen her. She appeared a little older, more mature, but still recognizable.

"I suppose I should call you Fire Lord," she smiled.

"You can call me Zuko." He turned toward Sokka. "This is the girl I told you about, Jin. Jin, this is Sokka."

"I see now why you said things were complicated when we visited here," Jin said. "You were hiding many secrets."

Looking down at the ground, he replied, "I still am." He pulled his hood up over his head. "We should be going."

"Wait, Li-um, Zuko. I didn't mean to interrupt. You should stay. I'll go."

"Hey, why don't we all go?" Sokka held his arms out to the others. "I could really go for a drink. And maybe a little snack. I wouldn't mind hearing all about how you two met."

"It's not a great story," Zuko answered dryly.

Jin, however, lit up at the prospect of telling Sokka the story.

"He told me he was a juggler," she giggled. "But he was terrible at it."

"Oh, _this_ I've got to hear," Sokka put an arm around each of them as Jin began to tell Sokka about the mysterious boy who worked at the tea shop with his uncle.

They ended up at the very same shop, sharing tea and laughs. And snacks. By the time they all left, Jin had learned the true story of Zuko and Sokka's past, and how they eventually became friends. Jin was asked to be discreet about what she had seen, and promised not to say anything to anyone else.

On the monorail ride back, Zuko remained quiet and pensive. Sokka had the feeling that he'd somehow offended the fire bender.

It wasn't until they reached the tent that Zuko finally spoke.

"I was really a jerk. More than a jerk."

"Well, I exaggerated a little to make it more exciting for Jin," Sokka tried to make excuses.

"No. I was dangerous. I really could have killed you, sending that assassin after you."

"Sparky Sparky Boom Man? We handled him okay. And besides, you helped us get rid of him."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Sokka held a finger up to Zuko's mouth. "You switched to our side. You've been a great Fire Lord. And I trust you completely. Otherwise, I never would have come out here alone with you."

Zuko glanced around. "That's right. We're alone again."

Nervously swallowing, Sokka nodded. They gazed at each other in the twilight.

"I guess you should start a fire," Sokka suggested.

"Okay," Zuko replied, and stepped forward, taking Sokka in his arms and kissing him.

Breaking away, but not far, Sokka said, "I thought you were going to start a fire."

Zuko grinned against his lips. "There's more than one way to do that."

"Oh, spirits," breathed Sokka, opening his mouth to accommodate the fire bender's tongue.

Slowly, the pair fumbled their way into the tent, reluctant to lose contact. They sank down onto Sokka's sleeping bag, until Sokka was lying on his back with Zuko lying partially on top of him.

The Fire Lord pulled back. "So, what were you going to say about my cock earlier?" He pressed his hips into Sokka's ensuring that the water tribe man would feel his arousal.

Sokka let out a small whimper. "That it was . . . so big. And I was turned on by it. Even though I probably shouldn't have been."

"It's okay to admit," Zuko whispered. "No one else is here. It's just us."

Sokka whispered back, "I enjoyed watching you," he confessed, feeling his own cock twitch.

Zuko couldn't get his pants untied quickly enough. While he was doing that, Sokka stripped himself of his shirt. Following suit, Zuko also removed his shirt. The tent was heating up from the activity inside.

Sokka's eyes traveled across the other boy's chest, down his lean torso and stopped abruptly at the sight of the pink head of Zuko's cock peeking out of his pants. His mouth suddenly went dry. He looked back up to Zuko's eyes, which were busy perusing Sokka's bare chest.

Reaching up, Zuko ran his fingers lightly over a nipple. Sokka's breath hitched. He couldn't recall Suki ever touching him like that. The feeling was electric and he let out a groan.

"Sokka," Zuko let out a small chuckle. "I've never touched another man before."

"Um, yeah. Me neither. Maybe we should go slowly," Sokka suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Zuko asked, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"What you just did was great," he replied.

"This?" Zuko rubbed his fingers across Sokka's chest again.

"Spirits, yes," Sokka said enthusiastically. He mirrored the movement on Zuko.

Zuko giggled. "That tickles."

Grinning, Sokka tickled Zuko again. Hearing the Fire Lord giggle like a little girl gave him great pleasure. But Zuko retaliated and soon the pair had their hands all over one another in an attempt to make the other one laugh and squirm.

One of Zuko's hands grabbed a little lower than expected, landing squarely on Sokka's cock.

The laughter was suddenly gone, as they looked at one another, out of breath. Zuko didn't remove his hand, but rather gave a small squeeze.

Zuko whispered, "Is this okay?"

Nodding slightly, Sokka licked his lips. He tried to relax as the Fire Lord's hand began to massage his crotch. Zuko leaned forward and kissed Sokka softly.

Though they didn't appear very full, Zuko's lips felt plump and moist. Sokka hadn't kissed very many women, only three in fact. Yue, Suki, and a girl he met in Ba Sing Se, but never told anyone about. Zuko was a far better kisser than any of them. He vaguely wondered how many women his friend had had. Being the Fire Lord, he must have had many young, beautiful concubines at his disposal.

As Sokka grew hard in his pants, all he could think about was the hand stroking up and down, the thumb lightly rubbing the slit of his cock through the fabric. He wanted nothing more than to rip away the barrier separating them.

As if reading Sokka's mind, Zuko slowly untied the boy's pants with his free hand. He broke the kiss long enough to ask, "Is it all right if I do this?"

"You don't need to keep asking," Sokka replied. "I'll let you know if you do something I don't like."

"Okay," Zuko said shyly. "You can touch . . . if you want to."

Until then, Sokka had been just sitting back and letting Zuko do all the work. A small part of him felt that if he was allowing another boy to do things to him rather than actively participating, it wouldn't mean anything. It didn't mean he was gay, just because he was permitting his male friend to jack him off. They were alone in the woods, without their girlfriends. And men had needs. At least, that was what Sokka was trying to tell himself.

But if he was being honest, he wasn't pretending it was Suki touching him. He was very well aware that it was Zuko. Sokka came to the conclusion that only another boy would know exactly the right way to touch him. Suki made an effort, in her own way, though never to fruition. However, Zuko's hand expertly caressed and pulled with the right amount of pressure and speed to make Sokka cum.

"Ah, Zuko, that's going to make me cum," he breathed.

Zuko leaned over and licked at one of Sokka's tan nipples, something he enjoyed doing to Mai. It seemed to turn Sokka on just as much, if not more.

"Fuck, yes," Sokka cried. He bucked into Zuko's hand and came in small spurts over his own stomach. He groaned until the last bit dribbled out and let out a long, loud, satisfied sigh. "That was wonderful," he whispered.

When Sokka opened his eyes, he found Zuko looking at him with lust literally burning in his eyes. It was his turn to reciprocate. He hesitated, stopping mid-reach.

"What's wrong?" the fire bender asked impatiently.

"Nothing," Sokka answered, though not convincingly. Everything was moving a little quickly.

Pulling back, Zuko began to re-tie his pants. "It's okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. But you're sending mixed signals."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sokka lowered his gaze. "I'm enjoying being with you . . . but, we're not supposed to do these things. I don't know any other Water Tribe men who like other men. It's just not done."

Zuko chuckled, despite being denied relief from his lust. "You think because you don't know about it, it doesn't happen?"

"Uh, well . . . I guess I have _heard_ of it. But those men are called names. They're sort of outcast."

Smiling, Zuko educated Sokka on such matters. "In the Fire Nation, men and women carry on affairs with partners of the same sex all the time."

"They do? But you never have?"

"No. I've never really thought about other men that way, until you." He looked down at his fidgety hands. "Much."

"Are you sure?"

"Well . . . I didn't think it was odd for me to watch my training partners. I mean, I was just admiring their forms. But . . . I'd say my interest was more personal than I wanted to admit."

"And people don't think there's anything wrong with two men . . . you know, to do what we're doing?"

"Not at all. There are places, clubs, that cater to that sort of thing."

"Yeah, but that's the just the Fire Nation," Sokka said.

"No, not just there. There are clubs here in Ba Sing Se and Omashu, too."

Wide eyed, Sokka asked, "Have you ever been to one of those places?"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head. "As the Fire Lord, it would be difficult for me to remain anonymous."

Sokka furrowed his brow in thought, considering what Zuko had told him.

"So, you're saying that it's not that unusual in other nations for men to . . . want to be together."

Zuko nodded. "There are even some places it's accepted." He saw that Sokka was contemplating what he'd just told him. "But if you're not comfortable with this, I understand. Maybe I'm influencing you more than I should be." He paused. "It's just that, now that I've kissed you and touched you, I don't want to stop. I want _you_, Sokka. I've decided to break up with Mai."

"For _me_?" Sokka was in disbelief. He hadn't made Zuko any promises or commitments. Yet Zuko was willing to give up a sure thing with Mai.

Giving a charming smile, Zuko replied, "Well, I would definitely like to be with you. But even if you decide this isn't what you want, I'm going to break up with her."

"Oh."

"So, no pressure," the firebender said. "But before you turn me down, give me a chance." He leaned over slowly and kissed Sokka softly, at first. When the other boy responded, he thrust his tongue in his mouth and kissed with more fervor.

In no time, Zuko was hard and aching, needing relief from the pressure for the second time that night. This time, he would find it. Zuko groped for Sokka's hand and placed it on his cock, encouraging him to grip it. Sensing the other boy's hesitation, he kept his hand over Sokka's and began to stroke up and down. He didn't release it until Sokka began to move on his own.

"This is a little awkward," Sokka mumbled.

"It's just like masturbating, except I'm gonna cum instead of you."

Sokka chuckled. "No, I meant that I'm right handed." He let go and moved to Zuko's other side, now in a better position. He untied Zuko's pants and took hold of his unclothed, throbbing cock.

"Oh, Sokka." Zuko let his head fall back, reveling in the sensation.

Remembering how much he liked when Zuko licked his nipples, Sokka tentatively ran his tongue over Zuko's. The firebender writhed and moaned. He murmured Sokkas' name over and over. It was such a turn on for the water tribe warrior, his own cock began to rise once more. He rocked his groin against Zuko's hip. A fleeting thought of how graceless he must have appeared at the moment crossed Sokka's mind. However, he didn't care. It all felt _so_ good.

"Yes, Sokka. Make yourself cum. Cum with me."

For some illogical reason, Sokka didn't realize Zuko would know exactly what he was doing, grinding himself for all he was worth. But instead of chiding him for it, Zuko was encouraging him.

Sokka adjusted himself for more friction and was soon on the verge of cumming again. He pumped his hand furiously, hoping to bring Zuko with him.

Zuko's breathing turned to panting, combined with a whine.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh, Sokka," the Fire Lord cried out loudly.

A second later, Sokka released his sticky mess between them. It wasn't as intense as the first time, however, it left him feeling tingly all over. He collapsed into Zuko's arms and the pair lay together, falling asleep as they were.

zszszszszszszszszs


	5. morning

***Hello! I like to think of this as the little story that could . . . not many readers but I'm enjoying writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**Thanks child who is cool, SilentMelodies13 and Ultimashadow for reviewing chapter 4!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszszs

One clear blue eye opened slowly, then the other. Sokka was holding onto something warm and smooth. It took him a moment to figure out that it was Zuko. His eyes scanned the body in front of him. The smooth, pale skin was very nearly naturally hairless. The muscles beneath that skin were lean and firm.

The memory of running his hands over the skin and muscle the night before flooded his mind. He could feel himself flush at the thought of his hand wrapped around Zuko's-

Suddenly, Zuko stirred and shifted slightly. He tightened the arm that lay across Sokka's back, pulling him closer. In response, Sokka nestled in, his head resting on Zuko's shoulder.

A smile grew on the firebender's face.

"Morning," he murmured as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Sokka answered, still slightly embarrassed by their situation and especially their current position.

Zuko looked down at the blue eyes looking up at him. Then he surveyed their bodies and gave a small chuckle. Apparently, they had been so exhausted after their efforts, they fell immediately to sleep. Both men were shirtless, with pants pulled down around their thighs, exposing genitals. Zuko could still see the dried remains of cum on his belly.

"Come on," he said, attempting to sit up. "We need to bathe. And wash your sleeping bag."

Sokka sat up and tugged at his pants, trying to cover up. He nodded.

The boys grabbed fresh clothes, towels and Sokka's covers and walked down to the river. Zuko retrieved the bar of lard soap from the bucket. Sokka had also taken his fishing trap with him.

"I'll set this upstream," he said. "We may as well catch breakfast while we're out here." He shrugged.

"Good idea," Zuko replied, taking off his pants and stepping into the water.

Sokka turned away, blushing, to set up his trap. When he returned, Zuko had already washed the covers and his pants. He motioned for Sokka to join him.

"I've warmed the water here a bit."

Standing on the river bank, Sokka watched as Zuko lathered up the bar and began to wash his body. His gaze followed the lathery hands as they traveled over Zuko's shoulders and chest, then down his belly and into the water that came up a few inches below his navel.

Sokka swallowed, imagining what lay beneath the water.

"Give me your pants," Zuko called. "I'll wash them too."

Sokka shook his head.

"Come on. Take off your pants."

"No. I can't," Sokka replied, clasping his hands in front of him.

Grinning, Zuko teased him, "Why Sokka, is that a boomerang in your pocket? Or are you just excited to see me?"

Sokka blushed and turned away.

"It's not like I haven't seen it." Zuko walked toward the bank, revealing himself as he stepped out of the river. "See? Me too."

Slowly, Sokka turned back around. He did indeed see that Zuko was in a similar state. He dropped his pants and kicked them back up into his hands, then tossed them to Zuko.

"Now, come in. It's chilly out here," Zuko smiled.

The water tribe boy waded into his tribe's element to join the Fire Lord. By the time he reached him, the pants were cleaned and tossed onto a nearby rock, along with Zuko's pants and the sleeping bag.

"Here, let me wash your back for you," Zuko beckoned. He gently rubbed the bar over Sokka's shoulders when he was close enough.

Carefully and tenderly, Zuko washed the places on Sokka's body that were above the water line. He untied the string holding the wolf tail in place, and took a few scoops of water and poured them over the hair.

"It's softer than I though it would be," Zuko commented.

Not knowing how to respond, Sokka allowed Zuko to do as he pleased.

As Zuko ran his fingers through his tresses and lathered up with the soap, Sokka leaned back. He was almost too close for Zuko to get leverage to wash, but both enjoyed the intimate moment too much to care whether or not Sokka's hair actually got clean.

When Sokka was covered in bubbles, Zuko carefully pulled him under the water to rinse. Coming up for air, they came together for a kiss. Under the water, hands groped and explored.

"I had a dream about this," whispered Zuko.

"Last night?" Sokka asked.

"No. A few nights ago."

Sokka's eyebrows shot up. "You did? You had a dream about me even before you ki-kissed me?"

"The dream is what made me want to kiss you. I finally realized what I really wanted. Mai was a substitute, an approximation, but not exactly what I was looking for." Zuko paused. "_You_ are what I want."

Sokka glanced away.

"You're still unsure about this," Zuko said.

"I wish I could be so sure, like you. I'm afraid of what Katara will say. Or my father. He thinks I'm a warrior."

"You _are_ a warrior. Who says you're not a warrior simply because you want to be with another man?"

"A lot of people, I'm sure."

"Then we'll keep it between us," Zuko suggested. "We don't have to tell anyone. I don't know how well received a gay Fire Lord would be, anyway."

"You called yourself gay," Sokka pointed out quietly.

"It is one of the names you were talking about. I've never referred to myself in that manner. But yes, I am gay. I can admit that now. Because of you," he smiled.

"I think Suki will have worse names for me if she finds out what I've done. If we keep on seeing each other this way, I have to break up with her. It wouldn't be fair to string her along."

Nodding, Zuko added, "You're right. We should both do it right away. I want you to come to the palace with me when we leave here."

"To the palace? Won't that look suspicious?"

Laughing, Zuko said, "You've stayed at the palace before. It was never suspicious."

"Yeah, but that was all of us, not just me."

"Well, where else is my new Water Tribe Advisor going stay?"

"But what about my dad?"

"He's the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador."

"What's the difference?"

"I want you on my Council of Advisors."

Sokka stared. "It sounds like you're making up a job for me so you can fuck me."

Zuko looked truly hurt by Sokka's comment. "It's not made up. Before the war started, all the nations had representatives in the Fire Nation Council of Advisors. I was planning to reinstate that tradition. It has nothing to do with wanting to fuck you."

"I'm sorry," Sokka closed his eyes. "It sounded like something you would do for a kept woman."

Zuko laughed. "I suppose I can see what you mean. But I genuinely want you on my council. Your father, and the other ambassadors only come for conferences twice a year. I need to be more in touch with the other nations if we're to keep peace. I trust you to advise me well with regard to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Really?"

"Really. I was actually thinking about asking either you or Katara long before this trip," Zuko told him. "Of course, having you living at the palace would be an added benefit. Unless you'd rather I ask Katara . . . "

"No," Sokka said quickly. "But, give me some time to think about it? I should probably talk to my dad about it."

"Of course."

Zuko leaned forward and kissed Sokka. The kissing progressed to groping, then grinding. Zuko turned Sokka around and kissed the back of his neck and shoulder. Sliding a hand downward, he gripped Sokka's cock loosely and began to pump slowly up and down under the water line.

Sokka's body responded with stiffening nipples and a flutter in his belly. He arched his back, rubbing his bottom against Zuko's own hardened cock. Ever since the night before, when Zuko first touched him, he craved more.

"Mmm, Sokka," Zuko moaned as he pushed his hips into the other boy's backside. He wanted more than anything to spread those firm cheeks and plunge inside, but he didn't think either one of them was really ready for that. Instead, he ground against Sokka's smooth bottom while stroking him off.

A small laugh escaped Sokka between groans.

Without stopping, or slowing, Zuko asked, "What's funny."

"I was just thinking about how I used to call you jerkbender. And now . . . you really are."

Zuko smiled at that. He leaned close to Sokka ear and whispered, "I'm a master jerkbender." He tightened his grip and concentrated on giving Sokka the best hand job he'd ever gotten. Though to be fair, Zuko had done that the night before already.

The firebender slid his other hand around Sokka's chest and tweaked a nipple.

"Oh, yeah, jerkbend me good," Sokka said breathlessly. He felt unsteady, as if his knees would give out. But Zuko held on tight. "I'm close. So close."

Zuko's hand glided to the other nipple to tease, while picking up the pace of the stroke. Sokka's hips bucked uncontrollably until he finally cried out Zuko's name and released into the water.

As he began to relax and come down from his high, Sokka turned in Zuko's arms.

"What?" Sokka asked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, too."

"No, it's not that," Zuko replied. "The way you said my name . . ."

"What way?"

"I don't know." Zuko paused. "Like you meant it," he said quietly.

Not knowing what to say, Sokka responded by kissing him. He kissed his mouth briefly before moving down to his jaw, then his neck.

"Go over to the rocks," Sokka ordered.

They waded to the boulder where their pants and Sokka's sleeping bag were drying in the sun, and the water was much shallower around them.

Without the water to cover him, Zuko's arousal stood proudly out, stiff and dark. Sokka backed him up until he had little choice but to lean back on the boulder. His excitement was so built up by Sokka's assertive behavior, he was afraid he may shoot his load at the slightest touch.

Sokka licked his lips and looked Zuko square in the eye, then dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm just going to try something."

"You don't have to do that."

"You don't want me to?"

"Spirits yes! But this must all be moving so fast for you. Two days ago you had never touched another man."

Sokka grinned. "Ah, but _three_ nights ago I thought about it." He looked up at Zuko with his sapphire eyes. "Ever since I saw you cum in the woods, I've thought about it."

Without another word, Sokka leaned forward, took hold of Zuko's cock and stuck out his tongue. Giving it a tentative lick, he kept his eyes on Zuko's. He swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the precum that had pooled there. It was pretty much what he had expected, so he continued to run his tongue from base to tip.

Zuko dropped his head back, "Fuck, if it feels this good when you lick it, I'm going to pass out if you suck it."

Sokka grinned. "Let's find out."

In one swift movement, Sokka wrapped his mouth around Zuko's cock, taking in as much as he could handle. He gently drew in his cheeks as he pulled his mouth off.

Needing to steady himself, Zuko leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes. As Sokka carried on his oral massage, Zuko became more and more undone. As he feared, within a few minutes, he was ready to explode.

"Sokka, I'm going to cum already," he grunted out between pants. "Oh, fuck! Now, Sokka now."

Desisting at the last moment, Sokka pulled off with a pop. A split second later, Zuko's first wad struck him on the cheek. Not moving out of the way fast enough, he was hit two more times at close range.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry," Zuko was horrified by he'd done.

Sokka sat looking up at him with streaks of cum across his face. But he was smiling. Then he laughed.

"I must look lovely," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Actually, you look extremely hot right now," Zuko breathed. His jaw dropped as Sokka's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth to taste a drip of Zuko.

Sokka scooped up some water and splashed his face clean.

"That was . . . indescribable," Zuko said. "How did you know how to do that so well?"

Blushing, Sokka turned away.

"Sokka?" Zuko reached out. "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing."

"I won't laugh. Wait, have you been with men before? Have you done that to someone else?"

Shaking his head, Sokka replied. "No, not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted Suki to put her mouth on me, but she would never do that. She said it was dirty," Sokka explained. " I was curious so . . . I . . . tried it on myself." He blushed again, deeper this time.

Zuko's eyes went wide. He looked down at himself, wondering about the logistics of it. He'd never had the desire to taste himself. But he didn't want to judge Sokka. Especially if practicing on himself is what made him so fucking good at doing it to Zuko.

"How . . . " Zuko scratched his head.

"I'm pretty flexible. And I guess I'm long enough to reach," he shrugged modestly.

Zuko didn't doubt that. The water tribe boy had been more than a handful for him aroused. Though, flaccid as he was at the time, he appeared no more impressive than any other.

"Just a couple of inches, though."

"If most men could do even _that_, girlfriends would become obsolete," Zuko laughed.

Still looking away, Sokka felt completely exposed, more naked, if that was possible.

"Sokka, don't be embarrassed. I can't do _that_, but I've tried other things in the name of self-pleasure," the firebender confessed.

"Yeah? Like what?"

It was Zuko's turn to blush. But if he wanted Sokka to trust him, he needed to be honest.

"Well, nothing nobody else hasn't done, I'm sure." He cleared his throat. "Just, you know, putting . . . things . . . " He coughed. "In my, um . . . ass."

"Things?"

"Fingers, and something I got from one of the concubines. It's really for women to use, in place of a male partner. But it worked for me."

"And putting something in you makes jerking more pleasurable?" Sokka asked genuinely.

Nodding, Zuko explained, "There's a place, inside, that if I manage to touch just right, makes my orgasms even more intense. It's not only me, I've heard from the concubines that other men are the same way."

"Oh. I guess that's why a man would let another man fuck him, then," Sokka deduced.

Zuko agreed. "If it feels as good as it does when I use my device, I can definitely see why a man would let another man fuck him."

"Have you used the concubines a lot?" Sokka asked, having no right to feel jealous, but feeling so anyway.

Shaking his head, the Fire Lord assured him, "No, no. I've only ever been with Mai. But I have visited the harems. Partly to keep up appearances, and partly to ask advice about how to please Mai."

"What do you mean, keep up appearances?" Sokka asked.

"The Fire Lord traditionally visits the concubines to prove his virility. I'm sure most, before me, had many of the women there. But I don't really believe in sex without a connection. What's the point?"

Sokka was glad to hear Zuko talk that way. Too many of his friends would talk about how many girls they'd had. Even though he didn't believe most of their bragging, he didn't appreciate the way they trivialized making love.

"And they gave you a device to use on Mai?" Sokka frowned. "Why? Why not just . . . you know, do it yourself?"

Zuko shrugged. "They said it would add excitement. One of them told me how men use it, and what it can do. Mai wasn't interested, so I tried it."

They remained silent as they each contemplated Zuko's revelation. Though neither voiced it, both wondered, if or when the time came, which of them would be on the receiving end.

"We should probably get dried off and get back to camp," Zuko suggested.

"Yeah. I'll go and see if anything is in the fish trap. You grab the rest of the stuff."

As Sokka waded upstream to retrieve his lines, the Fire Lord watched him. He couldn't keep his eyes off his tanned and rounded ass until it disappeared under the water again.

Back at camp, after a breakfast of wild duck eggs and berries, with a little pan fried fish on the side, Zuko stretched and stood.

"So what should we do today?" he asked Sokka. "Hunt? Fish? Hike?"

Shrugging, Sokka answered, "We've done all that. Why don't we just relax today. We have plenty of snacks and some cactus juice. And I brought Four Nations."

"That tile game? I haven't played that since I was a child. I have Pai Sho with me. Uncle insisted on giving me a set to bring here."

"Then it's settled, we'll hang out by the fire, play some games, take a nap or two, and eat some snacks."

"Sounds good to me," Zuko grinned. "What's up first? Nap?"

"You read my mind."

zszszszszszszszszs

For the rest of the day, the boys did all the things Sokka suggested. They talked about mundane things-anything but what they talked about in the morning. It was almost as if nothing unusual had happened between them the past couple of days-until it was time to turn in.

Zuko stifled a yawn and tried to pretend he was going to scratch an itch.

"You tired?" Sokka questioned.

"No."

"That's like, the fifth time you've yawned."

Zuko yawned again.

"Sixth time." Sokka smirked. "Why don't we just go to sleep?"

"All right. I guess I am tired," Zuko admitted.

"Tired? You look exhausted." Sokka yawned and laughed.

"But I didn't want the day to end. We have to go back tomorrow."

"I know."

They cleaned up in silence, then went down to the river to wash themselves up for bed. When they got into the tent, Zuko took his sleeping bag and spread it out in the middle.

"What are you doing?" asked Sokka.

"There's no use in me pretending that I don't want to sleep next to you. I figured we'd sleep on my mine and cover ourselves with yours."

"Okay."

Zuko removed his shirt and put on his sleep pants that had finally dried from washing them in the river. Sokka followed suit, then sat down on their makeshift bed. Zuko extinguished the lantern and lay down next to him.

"Well, goodnight," Sokka said and turned on his side away from Zuko.

"Good night." Zuko turned toward Sokka and put his arm over him.

Sokka smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

He was just about asleep when Zuko began talking.

"Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"Zuko, I was almost asleep," Sokka grumbled. "I told you, I want to talk to my dad first."

"I know. I just wanted to know what you were thinking."

"I want to. But like I said, I need to talk to my dad."

"Okay." Zuko snuggled a little closer. "Good night."

It took a while for Sokka's mind to relax again, and as it did, Zuko once again interrupted.

"Sokka?"

"Mmm," Sokka grunted. "Yes?"

"You'll let me know, right? One way or the other. You'll let me know if you're not coming, won't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to be waiting for you to come if you're not. I hope you will. But if you don't . . ."

"I'll send a messenger hawk. I promise. Either way." Sokka yawned, and exaggerated it to let Zuko know that he was _really_ ready to go to sleep. He wanted to tell Zuko that he was acting like clingy school girl rather than a Fire Lord, but kept his mouth shut. He sort of liked it.

"Okay," Zuko whispered.

For a long while, inside the tent was silent. The only sounds outside came from the occasional call of a wood frog or the chirp of a wolfbat. Once again, Sokka was on the verge of pleasant dreams.

"Sokka?" whispered Zuko.

Sapphire blue eyes sprang open. "What." Sokka couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

Long moments went by before Zuko spoke. Sokka was about to ask what was so _freaking_ important.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." A pause. "If that helps you make your decision."

Sokka lay speechless.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't wake you up again." The Fire Lord let out a sigh and rested his head a little closer to Sokka's.

Though Zuko barely made a sound for the rest of the night, Sokka barely slept. Zuko's words echoed through his brain all night long.

Love? After just a few days? How could Zuko be falling in love with him? Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy. The goof. The non-bender. The guy everyone makes fun of. And bosses.

Except Zuko.

All night long, Sokka thought about how he felt about the Fire Lord.

That's right, his friend Zuko was the _Fire_ _Lord _for crying out loud. Ruler of the entire Fire Nation. Respected around the world. Responsible, in part, for the peace the world was enjoying. He was someone special.

And he was falling in love with plain old Sokka. By the time he fell asleep, Sokka felt both infatuated and intimidated.

zszszszszszszszszs

As usual, Zuko rose with the sun. He vaguely remembered telling Sokka that he was in love with him. Or did he simply think that? He was deliriously tired the night before, and couldn't be certain what he did or said.

None of that mattered when he looked down to see Sokka snuggled against him, his head resting in the crook of Zuko's shoulder. His hair was loose from its customary wolf tail and fell across his face.

As Zuko gently pushed the hair away, he fingered the soft, brown locks. Sokka's face was relaxed and peaceful, so the firebender took time to study it. The long, slightly curled eyelashes, the gentle slope of his button nose and his creamy mocha skin made Sokka very handsome.

_Too handsome for me_, Zuko thought. _What was I thinking asking him to move into the palace? He's just stalling, saying he wants to talk to his father._

Careful not to disturb the water tribe warrior, Zuko slipped out of the sleeping bag and began to gather up his things. When he'd done all he could, he left the tent and prepared breakfast. By the time the jook was finished, twenty minutes later, Sokka was finally beginning to stir.

Zuko smiled at Sokka shyly as the boy walked out of the tent, his hair in all directions and signs of sleeplessness on his face.

"I made some jook with fresh berries," Zuko said, handing him a bowl. "There's tea, too."

Sokka took it, yawning. "Thanks. Are you packed up already?"

"Almost. I tried not to wake you." Looking away, Zuko continued, "Seeing as I woke you so much last night."

"It's okay." Sokka spooned some of the rice porridge into his mouth. "Mmm, goob."

Chuckling, Zuko sat down with his own bowl. He avoided eye contact, still unsure if he'd actually confessed his feelings to Sokka. He couldn't tell by Sokka's behavior.

After breakfast, they finished packing and dismantled the tent. Zuko decided to leave it, as well as some of their equipment, and send a couple of his guards to go back and get it. They put on their backpacks and began walking toward the monorail.

The day was sunny and the air, crisp and cool. Zuko inhaled the fresh woody air. It would be the last time he had that luxury for a while. He was lost in the scenery, trying not to think about getting into the city to meet the others.

"Zuko?" Sokka stopped walking.

"What?" Zuko turned around.

"Yes."

Cocking his head to the side, Zuko questioned, "Yes, what?"

"I'm going to join your council. But I'm still going home first. Just to tell my dad and to get my stuff."

Hesitating for only a moment, Zuko rushed at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. You won't regret it. But are you certain? You seemed so unsure last night."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before you said you were falling for me."

Smiling, Zuko replied, "So, I _did_ say that. I was so tired last night, I wasn't sure if I really said it."

"Did you mean it?"

Zuko gazed at Sokka. How could he _not_ fall for him? "Absolutely."

Zuko grabbed his hand, and the pair made their way through the woods, navigating mud, rocks and fallen limbs. But they may as well have been walking on clouds for all they noticed.

zszszszszszszszszs


	6. goodbyes

**Wow! Ten reviews! That's the most for one chapter so far. Thank you Ryokucha, moonshine15, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, SilentMelodies13, sassafrasx, avisshadow26939, child who is cool, cassy1994, Amaranth22, and CharlieRoz for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszszs

Riding the monorail back to the city, Zuko and Sokka remained silent, each thinking over the past several days, as well as the future.

When the monorail made a stop to board more passengers, the pair released one another's hand and scooted just a bit further apart. Zuko pulled his hood up over his head in case some of the other passengers got curious.

After a while, a conductor shouted, "Upper Ring! Upper Ring, next stop!"

"That's us," Zuko said.

The two boys left the monorail and began walking toward the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka's hand brushed against Zuko's as they strolled the busy streets.

After the third time, Zuko became irritated and asked, "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"What?" Sokka asked innocently.

"Never mind," Zuko mumbled.

The corner of Sokka's mouth rose. "I'm sorry. I thought I was being subtle."

Shaking his head, but smiling, Zuko replied, "You don't do subtle, Sokka."

"We're almost there," said Sokka sadly, spying the tea shop ahead of them.

"Yeah. We won't see each other for a while."

"Maybe the time apart won't be so bad."

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It'll give us time to think. To see if this is really what we want," explained Sokka.

"You're still unsure?" Zuko asked quietly.

"I want to be sure it wasn't all because we were alone in the woods, filling a need."

Zuko tried to be understanding. After all, it was he who initiated the relationship, and developed feelings for Sokka first. It was only he who had been subconsciously questioning his sexuality even before their vacation. All of this was brand new to Sokka.

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Suddenly, Zuko pushed Sokka into an alley. He looked around to make certain they were alone, then kissed Sokka softly, with feeling.

When he pulled away, he said, "So you remember what it is you'll be missing if you don't come to the Fire Nation."

"I'll be there. One way or another, I'll come to talk to you in person."

"When?"

"Soon," Sokka chuckled. "I'll have to break up with Suki first, then I'll go see my dad. It'll give you time to break up with Mai."

Zuko looked away.

"You are still going to break up with her, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I was thinking I may need her to keep up appearances."

"Zuko, we cheated on our girlfriends. That's bad enough. We can't string them along too. Mai will be hurt, but it will hurt her more for you to continue to cheat on her."

Sighing, Zuko agreed. "You're right. I'll break up with her when we return to the palace."

"I'm going to break up with Suki before while we're still in Ba Sing Se. I don't want to go back to Kyoshi Island."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth."

Seeing the look on Zuko's face, Sokka clarified.

"But not the details. I'm going to tell her that I cheated. I owe her that, at least. And frankly, I don't know if I trust Jin to keep a secret. What if she tells? I'd rather it came from me than someone else."

Zuko nodded. "She'll be pissed."

Laughing, Sokka said, "I'll do it in a public place so she won't kick my ass too badly."

"Good luck with that, buddy."

"I think you'll need even more, with Mai."

zszszszszszszszszs

Suki waved across the crowded street, but Sokka didn't seem to see her. She weaved her way through the shoppers until she reached the place she swore she saw them a minute ago. Standing on tip toes, Suki scanned the market place and finally spotted Sokka and Zuko duck into an alley. She giggled to herself as she drew nearer, intending to scare the pair of them. Her plans quickly changed when she overheard their conversation.

"Zuko, we cheated on our girlfriends. That's bad enough. We can't string them along too. Mai will be hurt, but it will hurt her more for you to continue to cheat on her."

"You're right. I'll break up with her when we return to the palace."

"I'm going to break up with Suki before while we're still in Ba Sing Se. I don't want to go back to Kyoshi Island."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth."

Suki held her hand up to her mouth to keep from making noise. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she listened.

"But not the details. I'm going to tell her that I cheated. I owe her that, at least. And frankly, I don't know if I trust Jin to keep a secret. What if she tells? I'd rather it came from me than someone else."

"She'll be pissed."

Zuko was wrong about that. Suki turned, having heard more than enough. She was too heartbroken to be angry. Though, she thought once she pulled herself together, she would be plenty angry. Perhaps even angry enough to find this Jin person of whom Sokka spoke.

Suki couldn't believe what she had heard. In fact, if it hadn't been Sokka's own voice saying it, she wouldn't have believed it. She left the alley way, running in the opposite direction from the Jasmine Dragon. The Kyoshi warrior didn't cry often, but her heart was breaking and she didn't want anyone to see. Giving herself a few minutes to indulge in her sadness, she ducked behind a building. Afterward, she wiped away her tears and walked back to the tea shop.

As she strolled back, Suki wondered why Sokka was planning to break up with her. He wasn't even going to try to hide it from her. If she hadn't overheard him, she never would have suspected him of cheating. He and Zuko must have come back into city and hooked up with a couple of easy girls. Sokka's conscience was clearly getting to him. But she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just beg her forgiveness for his fling.

She gasped as a thought occurred to her. What if it wasn't a fling? Maybe he found a girl and fell for her. Maybe he was in love with the girl, Jin, he mentioned. Tears threatened to spill again, but Suki was strong. She wasn't going to let Sokka make a fool out of her.

By the time she reached the tea shop, Zuko and Sokka were sitting down with Mai, Katara, and Ty lee. She could barely look at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He looked up at her as she approached.

"Suki!" he smiled. But she couldn't hide her emotions as well as she would have liked. His smile dropped. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." She glanced around at the others. "Alone."

Sokka swallowed hard. Whatever was on Suki's mind, it didn't look good. He got up and tried to smile, mainly to put himself at ease. It didn't work.

Suki pulled him out of the tea shop, down a different street. They stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Is everything all right?" Sokka asked.

"Did you have fun doing all your manly things?"

"Um, yeah. We caught a lot of fish and some small animals for all our meals. It was . . . fun." He tried not to blush thinking about what else he and Zuko did.

"_All_ your meals? Wow, that's great. You didn't have to come back into the city for any meals?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"Uh, well, we did spend one whole day trying to catch a turkey duck. We ended up taking the monorail in for dinner that night," he explained, wondering if she was angry that he would have gone out to dinner without her. He thought the time was right to bring up his desire to break up. Before he could begin, Suki spoke.

"Sokka, I've been thinking," she started. "I've spent the last year of my life helping rebuild my hometown, and before that, fighting the Fire Nation. I want to explore the world, and experience new things."

"Okay," Sokka nodded, unsure where she was going with it.

"I might want to experience things . . . on my own. There are so many things to do, so many people to meet . . ."

Suddenly, it sounded to him as though _she_ was trying to break up with _him_.

"People to meet?" he asked.

"You're great, Sokka. But, like I said, I'm young. I want to see what else is out there for me."

"Are you . . . breaking up with me?" Sokka asked in disbelief. On one hand, he couldn't believe that Suki didn't want him any more. But on the other hand, he was relieved that he didn't have to break up with her. She may not have wanted him, but Zuko did. And now Sokka was free.

"I'm sorry Sokka. I'm just not ready to settle down," Suki said, not sounding sorry at all. She waited to see if he would make a confession about his infidelity. Perhaps it would be better that he didn't. To everyone else, it would appear as if it were Suki's idea to break up. Only Sokka and Zuko would know the truth. And Suki herself.

"I understand," Sokka said. He considered telling her he felt the same way. Originally, he intended to tell her about his indiscretion. He decided that now there was no need to hurt her with that knowledge. "We'll still be friends, though, won't we?"

She forced a smile. "Of course."

He caressed her cheek. "I will always be there for you."

Pulling away, she replied, "We'd better get back to say good bye to everyone."

Sokka merely nodded. It was too easy. He was grateful, but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They went back to the tea shop in time to bid Zuko and Mai farewell. Mai was anxious to get back to the Fire Nation with her myriad purchases. And though the Upper Ring was upper class, it wasn't the Royal Palace.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Sokka tried to ask casually.

"Vacation is over," Zuko shrugged. "You give some thought to my offer," he said to Sokka.

"What offer?" Katara asked.

"I'm rebuilding the Council of Advisors. I plan on having emissaries from the other nations sit on the Council," Zuko explained. "I've asked Sokka to represent the Southern Water Tribe."

Suki shot Sokka a look. "Is that why you didn't seem very upset when I broke up with you?"

"Er, I didn't mention that?"

"What? You two broke up? When did that happen?" asked Katara. She wasn't the only one.

"Well, I guess you're free to take that position if you want it," Suki said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sokka flushed at Suki's unintentional innuendo.

"But, wait, doesn't Dad already do that?"

"Your father's role is more ceremonial, part of our good will program. The Advisors will be helping to make political decisions based on the needs of all our nations."

"Spoken like a true leader," Mai said, rolling her eyes. "Are we ready to go yet?" She looked to Sokka. "Are you coming with us?"

"No," Sokka replied. "I'm going back home to talk to my father." He glanced at Zuko. "And to get my things."

Mai stood. "Well, sorry about your break up. It's been fun."

Taking her not so subtle hint, Zuko also stood.

"I hope to see all of you in the Fire Nation soon. You're always welcome to visit."

"Thank you," Suki said sadly. She couldn't help think about what she heard Sokka say. Suki knew that Zuko had cheated on Mai, too. Then she wondered if maybe it wasn't all that unusual for the Fire Lord to have many flings. She'd heard rumors about harems and such. "And thank you for the lovely spa day and hotel."

"My pleasure," Zuko smiled. He bowed his head slightly. "Katara, Suki." He held out his hand for Sokka to shake.

When Sokka took hold, he was trembling slightly, as though he feared the innocent handshake would give them away.

"I'll be in touch," he said, then regretted it, thinking that everyone would instantly think he meant another kind of touch. He shook the thought from his head. He was being paranoid.

Zuko left to say goodbye to Uncle Iroh in the kitchen, then took Mai's arm as he led her out.

"Bye everyone!" Ty Lee called as she followed Zuko and Mai toward the monorail. "I'm so glad we've all become best friends!"

Katara rolled her eyes at the girl. "And Toph always called _me_ sugar queen. That girl is practically made of honey."

Suki and Sokka laughed.

"Well, I guess I ought to be going too," said Suki.

"So, yeah, what happened? Why did you two break up?" Katara had temporarily forgotten about that in light of Sokka's plans to join Zuko's council.

Suki looked away. "We just need some space."

"You just had, like, five days worth of space."

"Leave it alone, Katara," Sokka warned. He didn't want Suki to change her mind, only to have him break up with her. "Suki explained herself. I understand."

"But we'll keep in touch," Suki smiled. At least she hoped she was smiling. It felt more like a sneer.

The girls hugged and made promises to visit one another. Sokka hugged her too, but while his was heartfelt, hers was awkward and stiff. He supposed it was for the best.

Moments after Suki was out of sight, Aang arrived at the tea shop.

"Did I see Suki leaving alone?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Sokka. "I'm going home with you and Katara, if that's okay."

"Of course it is," Aang grinned. "Actually, it's great! We can go penguin sledding, and play ice marbles . . ."

"Yeah, that'll be great," Sokka said unenthusiastically.

zszszszszszszszszs

Sokka glanced up to find Katara practically staring a hole through him as they sat in Appa's saddle.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened with Suki? Why did you two break up all of a sudden?"

"She broke up with me," he clarified. "I guess being away from each other, her being free in Ba Sing Se, made her realize that she didn't want to be tied down so young."

"But she didn't say a word to me. In fact, she talked about you the whole time. Like, if we were in a shop, she'd say _Sokka would love this_. Or, _I wish Sokka was here to see this_."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's fine, Katara."

"You don't even seem upset." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"What do you want from me? I'm okay with it. I . . . don't think it's such a bad thing. Maybe we are too young to be tied down to one person."

Aang blushed as he looked at Katara.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him, but let it go. After a few minutes of silence, Sokka started up again.

"And I would think you'd be happy I'm coming home for a while."

"I am, Sokka. It's just strange what happened between you and Suki."

"What do you mean for a _while_?" asked Aang. "You're not staying?"

"No, I um . . . I'm going to the Fire Nation to be on Zuko's Council of Advisors."

"Really? That's great," Aang smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a big help."

"Hmmph," Katara couldn't help expressing her opinion.

"What? You don't think I can do a good job?" Sokka challenged.

"I didn't say that," Katara protested. "But you're a big help on Kyoshi Island, too."

"I've already helped there. It's even better than it was before . . ." he trailed off.

"Before Zuko burned it down, you mean."

"He regrets that. He sent a lot of money to help rebuild," Sokka defended his friend.

"You can't just throw money at a problem to make it go away," Katara said.

"He didn't." Sokka's voice rose as he began to grow angry at Katara's criticism of Zuko. "He took responsibility. Not only for what he did while he was searching for Aang, but all the horrible things his ancestors did before him. None of that was his fault, Katara. He tried to make it right and he's been a great and fair Fire Lord."

By the time Sokka was finished his tirade, his face was red, and Katara had subconsciously backed up as far as she could on Appa's back.

"Okay, okay." She held up her hands in supplication.

"You still don't trust him."

"He's Fire Nation. They don't have a great track record," she replied.

"But he's proven himself. Why do you still think he's bad?"

"Why do you think he's so great?"

Sokka nearly blurted out exactly what he thought was so great about Zuko, but caught himself.

Katara sighed. "I don't think he's still bad," she admitted. "I only worry about you alone in the Fire Nation."

"I can take care of myself. I'm almost eighteen, you know. I'm almost old enough to be Chief."

"Yeah, about that," Katara frowned. "How are you going to become Chief if you're in the Fire Nation?"

"I'll have to talk to Dad about that. But he's young. He won't need me to take over for many years."

"I guess," she shrugged.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity," Aang said, adding his two cents. "You can learn so much more about a culture by living there than by reading about it or hearing about it. Plus, you get to live in the palace."

"You do? Lucky," Katara grumbled.

Sokka smirked. "Suddenly Zuko's not such a bad guy any more."

"I never said he was," she protested. "I was only making a point. I know he's done a lot of good."

"So I can go?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"I'm not your mother," Katara snorted.

"No, but you sure act like it sometimes."

Sokka and Aang laughed.

"Thanks for caring, sis."

For the rest of the trip home, they avoided conversations about both Suki and Zuko. The closer they got to home, the more nervous Sokka became about talking to Hakoda.

zszszszszszszszszs


	7. anticipation

***So, here it is, Superbowl Sunday in the U.S. and I'm posting another chapter. But I'm guessing the sorts of people who like to read my story aren't really the football type. LOL Myself, included. Why watch that when Harry Potter is on? Anyway, enjoy!**

**TamiLove- I do believe in Zukka fans, I do believe in Zukka fans!**

**Ultimashadow- wow, thanks for the Brokeback Mountain comparison :) and Suki didn't hear ALL of their conversation. She doesn't know they cheated with each other.**

**Thanks to cassy1994, Guest (please join!), Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, Moonshine15, Mantinas, Cera em and aly, and CharlieRoz for taking the time to read and review!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszszs

"But Dad-"

"No. I need you here. You've been gone long enough as it is," Hakoda said. "You need to start learning the responsibilities of being a leader, Sokka. If something were to happen to me-"

"Something already did," Sokka interrupted. "You left. You all left, when I was too young to be the oldest male in charge. But I took responsibility, because I had to. You were the one who shirked his responsibility. You weren't here to take me ice dodging."

"I know," Hakoda hung his head. "Believe me, I didn't want to leave you and your sister. But I had to fight for you. I had to fight for your mother."

Both men reflected on the conversation. Each could see the other's point of view. However, they still each believed they were right.

"Dad, joining the Fire Nation Council would give us the opportunity to be heard, to give us a say in the future. I can negotiate better trade and peace treaties. I can stand up for the Southern Water Tribe. Here, I'll just be another hunter and fisherman, waiting to take over for you. That's not going to happen for a very long time."

Nodding, Hakoda said, "I agree that having a seat on the Council is very important."

Sokka smiled hopefully.

"So, I'll send Soto. he can be our representative."

"What? Bato's son? You can't be serious."

"Why not? He's intelligent and level-headed. I think he'd be a great advisor to Fire Lord Zuko."

"But he doesn't even know Zuko. He asked _me_ to be on the Council, not Soto."

"Sokka, what difference does it make who our advocate is?" Hakoda regarded Sokka carefully. "Is there a specific reason for you wanting to do this?"

Shrinking slightly from Hakoda's scrutiny, Sokka replied, "No. I just think I could do a good job."

"I think you could, Sokka," Hakoda smiled. "But I think Soto also could. And I need you here. You are the tribe's future leader, like it or not."

"But-"

Putting his hand up, Hakoda said firmly, "No more, Sokka. The answer is no."

zszszszszszszszszs

"I'm sorry to do this to you, buddy," Sokka whispered. "But this is the only way."

Sokka could barely see what he was doing in the dark. It was bitterly cold, especially with the wind blowing fiercely. That was definitely something Sokka wouldn't miss.

He tossed his bags into Appa's saddle and climbed on.

"Come on, Appa. Stay awake. I'm afraid if we don't leave now, we'll never get out of here." He pulled on the reigns. "Yip, yip!"

It was about an hour into the trip that Sokka began to realize that he had probably completely ruined his relationship with his father. And maybe Katara, too. He left a note, but hadn't said good bye to either of them, or Gran Gran. He was openly defying not only his father, but his Tribe leader.

As anxious as he was to reach the Fire Nation, he was sad to leave his family and his home. He pulled his blanket closer around him. Though the air was warming the farther they got from the pole, a chill went through Sokka he couldn't shake.

zszszszszszszszszs

"I can see it!" Sokka pulled Appa's reigns to the right to direct him towards the palace. Both he and Appa were exhausted from the long trip, even with stopping for sleep. Now that his destination was in sight, Sokka was reinvigorated.

The sun was beginning to rise in the Fire Nation, lighting the cities up with an apropos orange glow. It took Sokka's breath away. He hadn't been there in so long, he forgot what a truly beautiful place it was.

As they flew lower, approaching the palace, people began to notice, pointing and shouting at the sight of a flying bison. Soon, word had spread, and by the time Appa landed on the spacious palace grounds, twenty guards, four attendants and the Fire Lord himself were there to greet them.

"Lower your weapons! He is an invited guest, you fools!" Zuko bellowed. He was the picture of royalty in his red and gold Fire Lord robe, standing tall and proud. His hair was pulled up into a small topknot and secured with his head piece. He looked quite different from the way he looked in the woods, camping with Sokka. Sokka's mouth fell slightly open at the sight.

"Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, I welcome you to our great nation and my home." Zuko bowed respectfully, and rather formally, Sokka noted. He figured it was for show.

Jumping down from Appa's saddle, Sokka returned the bow.

"Thank you Fire Lord. I am honored to be a part of your Council of Advisors."

He noticed the subtle smile that graced the Fire Lord's normally stoic face.

"My attendants will take your bags to your quarters."

Sokka motioned to the two bags he had brought with him. "This is all I have."

Frowning slightly, Zuko said, "I thought you said you were joining the Council. Did I misunderstand?"

"No."

"Then, this is all you brought with you?"

Sokka laughed. "I didn't think I was going to need all of my furs and pelts here. And I like to live pretty simply," he shrugged.

"We could all learn a lesson from you, Councilman Sokka," Zuko said, loudly enough so everyone could hear, particularly Mai and her Ladies in Waiting. They had gathered near, like others, to see the sky bison. Though, some had come to see the new Councilman. Two of them giggled behind fans to each other and batted their eyelashes at Sokka. He blushed and looked away.

"Would you like to rest after your long journey, or would you prefer a meal?" Zuko asked. It was a toss up, knowing how Sokka loved both naps and food.

"You wouldn't happen to have any komodo sausage, would you?"

"My chefs will prepare anything you wish," Zuko told him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an important matter to attend. Kudan, my personal assistant, will show you to the dining room, then to your quarters so you may rest. I will see you later in the dining hall for a meal in your honor." Zuko turned to Kudan. "See to it that he has everything he needs. And place him in the blue room."

"The blue room? But that's . . ." Kudan trailed off after seeing the stern look on the Fire Lord's face.

"A member of the Water Tribe will feel at home in the blue room. Don't you agree, Kudan?"

He bowed. "Yes, Fire Lord."

Zuko bowed to Sokka once more and left on his important business. Kudan led Sokka to the dining room while another attendant took his bags down another hallway.

As Sokka dined on komodo sausage, he was distracted thinking about Zuko's formal manner when he came to greet him. Sokka didn't expect the Fire Lord to hug him or anything, but he was expecting him to act more like a friend than a political ally. He began to worry that during their time apart, as short as it was, Zuko's feelings for him had cooled. He didn't know what he would do if he practically ran away from home to move halfway around the world for nothing.

Kudan brought Sokka to his room after his light meal. It wasn't until he saw the large, inviting bed that he realized how tired he was.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Councilman?" Kudan asked.

"I think I'll just take a little nap," Sokka yawned. "Oh, but what about Appa? Where is he?"

"Your sky bison is being taken care of in the stables. He will be fed and given a place to rest."

"Okay, thank you," said Sokka. He felt guilty for taking Aang's bison, but he needed to get away quickly. He hoped Appa would be able to find his way back to Aang easily.

Kudan bowed to Sokka, backing out of the door and closing it. Left alone in the room, Sokka began to explore before taking his nap. Typical of a room in the Royal Palace, it was large and opulent. Dressed in several shades of blue, Sokka agreed that the color scheme was water tribe friendly. He felt welcome and comfortable, despite the fancy furnishings and light fixtures. Sokka preferred things simple. However, he had to admit the heavy tapestry-like curtains, embroidered bed spread and ornate wall sconces were pleasing to look at. In the spacious walk in closet were rows of robes and slippers and other items of clothing Sokka thought may have been left behind by a previous occupant.

Opting to unpack later, Sokka lay down on the round bed. Almost the moment his head sank into the satin covered pillow, his eyes closed and he was soon asleep.

zszszszszszszszszs

_Sokka found himself dancing for a crowd of people. He wore a flowing Fire Nation kimono as he leapt across a stage waving fans in front of his face. His head was covered by an ornate headdress layered in veils. One by one the veils began to fall off as he spun around. A portly man reached out and pulled at the robe causing it ti fall away, revealing the nude water tribe boy underneath. Suddenly the music stopped, except for the drums, which banged loudly. When the last veil fell, a man in the audience shouted, "Councilman!"_

Sokka woke with a start, sitting up and feeling disoriented.

"Councilman," a voice called from the other side of the door.

Slowly, it registered in Sokka's mind where he was.

The knocking persisted. "Councilman, are you all right?"

He recognized Kudan's voice. "I'm fine," he called back. "I just forgot where I was for a minute there."

"Dinner will be served in half an hour. Is there anything you require before then?"

"No, thank you."

"I will return for you shortly and escort you to the Dining Hall."

Stretching and yawning, Sokka got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. It was larger than his whole bedroom at home. He freshened up, then changed into clean clothes. By the time he had put away his clothing into drawers, and his toiletries in the bath, Kudan had returned.

Sokka opened the door at the knock and followed Zuko's personal attendant to the Dining Hall. His mouth fell open at the sight of a room filled with what appeared to be nearly a hundred people.

"I thought you were taking me to the dining room. This isn't where I ate before."

"No, that was the gold dining room, an informal eating area reserved for the Fire Lord and his guests of the palace. This is the formal Dining Hall. This is where meals for dignitaries are held as well as celebrations, such as weddings," Kudan told him.

Glancing around, Sokka didn't see Zuko, but he did see Mai and her Ladies in Waiting.

Kudan led him to a table, half full, of men and one woman, who looked to be other than Fire Nation.

"You are to sit here, with other members of the Council of Advisors." Kudan then addressed the table. "May I present Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda."

Sokka waved his hand slightly and gave a half smile to the grumpy looking bunch.

"You are an advisor?" The woman asked in disbelief. "How old are you, boy?"

"Sev-" his voice cracked loudly. He cleared his throat. "Seventeen, Madam. Almost eighteen."

"You're just a pup. How are you going to advise the Fire Lord?" a skinny, older man questioned.

"Are you sure? You don't even look that old," said another Councilman.

Sokka sat up straight. "Of course, I'm sure how old I am. And in the Southern Water Tribe, I'm old enough to become Chief in three months."

Kudan stepped forward. "Perhaps you are all unaware of Councilman Sokka's accomplishments," he offered. "He is a close personal friend of the Avatar, as well as the Fire lord. He and his friends were instrumental in bringing peace to the world."

He bowed to Sokka, deeper than he had before, conveying the respect owed Sokka.

"Oh," the woman suddenly seemed to change her tone. "You're a friend of the Avatar?"

"Yes. My sister helped teach him how to waterbend." He pointed to himself. "Of course, I was chief strategist. I mapped out routes and planned the attack on the airships."

The skinny man leaned forward. "I wouldn't say that too loud in here," he chuckled. The others at the table also laughed.

Sokka relaxed as the other council members began to treat him with a little more respect.

Tsungi horns blared suddenly and the crowd stood on its feet. Sokka, not knowing quite what was going on, joined in.

"His Majesty, Fire Lord Zuko!" a guard called out.

Zuko appeared in the large double doorway, and the crowd applauded. As he made his way to the head table, he nodded to onlookers.

The lone Southern Water Tribe member noticed how graceful and regal he appeared. Doubt once again crept into his mind that he was unworthy of Zuko's attention.

Before he sat down, Zuko quieted the audience with a small hand gesture and addressed it.

"I would like to welcome two more members to my Council of Advisors tonight. First, may I present Earthbending Master Tondra of Ba Sing Se." He motioned for her to stand.

She stood and solemnly acknowledged the guests.

"I also present Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Chief Hakoda."

Feeling himself blush at the attention directed toward him, Sokka slowly rose. He felt more than a little inadequate not being a bender.

"Councilman Sokka is also a Master Swordsman, having studied with Master Piandao himself," Zuko added. A few oohs and aahs could be heard, causing Sokka to blush further and quickly take his seat.

Zuko sat down and was immediately served a hot noodle soup. Servers throughout the Hall placed bowls in front of the guests.

The meal was delicious and the company pleasant enough. Though Sokka wondered if he was ever going to be able to see Zuko alone.

After dinner, a dance troupe performed for the guests. Sokka half expected to see Ty Lee among them when he saw their acrobatics. It was entertaining, but Sokka found his gaze traveling to the Fire Lord often.

Toward the end of the performance, Zuko finally chanced a look Sokka's way. And he felt an excitement in the pit of his stomach. He even thought he saw a hint of a smile on the firebender's ordinarily expressionless countenance.

As dessert was served, Zuko excused himself and left his guests to their fruit tart.

Kudan appeared by Sokka's side offering to show him the garden.

"That's okay. I think I'd rather go to my room," he told the attendant.

"But I think you would find the garden most interesting," Kudan smiled.

"I'll see it tomorrow."

Kudan stepped closer. "But I must insist that you see it in the moonlight."

"Okay," Sokka agreed warily. "It's not like I've never seen a garden before," he muttered under his breath.

He followed Kudan, nonetheless, as he led Sokka to a large willow tree in front of a pond. The tree limbs hung low, some of the thin flexible branches touching the ground. Sokka could smell fragrant flowers near by, but he couldn't see them as he glanced around. It was too dark to see much of anything. And Sokka realized why.

"Hey, the moon's not even out," he said, turning to Kudan. But the attendant was gone. He gasped aloud as someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him under the cover of the willow.

"What the-"

Sokka's mouth was immediately covered by another. Recognizing the heat of the Fire Lord's kiss, he leaned into it, wrapping his arms around the firebender.

Pulling away, Sokka grinned. "I was getting a little worried that maybe you'd changed your mind," he laughed nervously.

"Why would you think that?"

The water tribe boy shrugged. "You were so formal when I got here. And then I thought you would come to my room earlier." He bit his lip. "I guess you're pretty busy, huh?"

"Yes. But not too busy to spend some time with you. Although, we have to be careful. In public, we have to appear very professional."

"All right," Sokka agreed. "But . . ."

Zuko leaned back further. "What?"

"Why was Mai still at your table, sitting next to you?"

Looking away, Zuko sighed. "I haven't broken up with her yet."

Suddenly, Sokka's palms became sweaty and his heart pounded. "Why not?"

"I . . . I was waiting to hear from you first."

Sokka pursed his lips. "So you were hedging your bets. If I decided not to come after all, you would have stayed with Mai."

"Yes," Zuko admitted.

"And now that I'm here?"

Zuko remained silent.

"Are you still leaving her?"

"I don't want to hurt her." Zuko paused. "I don't want to hurt you either. If I stay with her and have you on the side . . . no matter what I do, one of you suffers."

"I understand," Sokka said, putting a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder. He rubbed affectionately. "Once I broke up with Suki -well, technically she broke up with me- but anyway, I felt free. And guilt free, too. It's so much better knowing I'm not cheating on her."

"I know you're right." Zuko closed his eyes, unable to look Sokka in the eyes. Those honest, deep blue eyes. Zuko missed Sokka's company more than he wanted to admit.

With unfathomable tenderness, Sokka leaned up and kissed Zuko. His tongue slipped inside, caressing the other. They kissed for long minutes before Sokka broke away and gave a small smile.

"So you remember what it is you'll be getting when you break up with Mai." Sokka's play on Zuko's attempt to sway him in Ba Sing Se was not lost on the Fire Lord.

"I have to go or someone will come looking for me. I will break up with her. I promise." He whispered in Sokka's ear, "Come to me tonight, through the secret passage. Kudan will show you."

"Does he know about us?"

"He is my most trusted and loyal servant." Zuko grinned, "See you tonight."

He quickly left, and before Sokka knew it, Kudan was once again by his side.

"I will escort you back to your room." The attendant bowed. "I hope you enjoyed the garden."

They walked in silence until reaching the room. Kudan opened the door and walked in, holding it open for Sokka.

"Take care in exploring your room."

Raising his eyebrows at such a strange suggestion, Sokka replied, "All right."

"Your closet has a particularly loose wall panel that may accidentally give way should you push on it."

It suddenly occurred to Sokka that the attendant was clandestinely giving him instructions.

"If you are not careful, you could find yourself lost in the passageways beneath the palace. But don't worry. There is always a light to guide."

Sokka looked blankly at Kudan.

"I'll be careful then," he said, not coming up with anything more clever to say, for a change.

As Kudan turned to leave, Sokka asked him about his exchange earlier with the Fire Lord.

"Why were you reluctant to give me this room?"

"Councilman?" Kudan cocked his head.

"When Zuko, I mean, the Fire Lord, told you to put me in here, you hesitated. Why? Is there something wrong with this room?" Sokka questioned suspiciously.

"Of course not," Kudan replied. "In fact, it is our finest guest room in most people's opinion."

"Then what?"

"Historically, it has been the room reserved for the Fire Lord's mistress." He paused. "But all sorts of guests have stayed here."

After Kudan left, Sokka went straight into the closet to see for himself if there really was a secret passage. He pressed his hands against the wall in several places without any luck. Shoving aside some clothing hanging on a rack, Sokka pushed on the side wall. It gave a little. He pushed harder and gasped when, beyond the wall, he could see a passage lined with stones. He pulled the hidden door closed by a small hook at the bottom.

Sokka smiled to himself as he thought about going through the door and wondering exactly where it led. Somewhere Zuko would be, perhaps his bedroom, he supposed. But first he decided he wanted to look and feel, and smell, his best. He had been thinking about the bath tub since he first saw it.

An assortment of scented oils and soaps lined the shelf above the tub. One by one, Sokka sniffed each bottle until he found ones he thought smelled clean and manly all at once. He turned on the faucet and poured a little of fragranced oil in, then soap. Bubbles soon filled the tub and Sokka eagerly stepped inside.

The bath was big enough to fit four or five other people, Sokka estimated. He wondered why that many people would want to bathe together. Two people, he could understand. But five?

_That's just weird,_ Sokka thought. _Then again, a few weeks ago I would have thought bathing with just Zuko would have been weird._

"Aaah," he sighed contentedly. "This is the life."

He leaned back on the padding at the edge of the tub and rested his head. He could have easily fallen asleep.

Instead, he stayed that way for only a short time, then took a cloth and scrubbed his body clean. He couldn't help blushing, even though he was alone, when he took particular care with his nether regions. If he was guessing correctly, Zuko was planning to take their physical relationship further that night.

Though Sokka was nervous at the prospect, he wanted to be prepared.

Once he was sufficiently cleaned and dried, he looked in the closet at the clothes that were hanging there. He chose a blue tunic, which he was surprised to find, and put it on.

Deciding blue was too cliché, he removed the tunic and put on something a little more flowing that was a deep red color. He carefully put his wolf tail back up and checked his look in the mirror. Satisfied, he went back into the closet and opened the hidden door.

At first, the passageway was dark. But as Sokka's eyes adjusted to the shadows, he realized there was a dim light coming from one direction. He began to walk toward it. He came upon a small lantern, and he could see more lay up ahead. Continuing to walk through twists and turns, Sokka followed the lantern until he came to a dead end.

_Great. Now what?_ he thought. _There must be another hidden entryway somewhere around here._

He pressed his hands on the wall in various places until finally, the stone gave a little. Cautiously pushing his way through, he found himself in what appeared to be another closet. But this one was much larger and full of clothing and accessories. The meager light from the passageway was enough for Sokka to see the silky robes and shiny gold jewelry. He figured he must be in the Fire Lord's chambers.

Sokka looked down the long passage he had just come from. He took a deep breath. There was no turning back now.

zszszszszszszszsz

* * *

***I promise juicy, juicy lemons in the next chapter!**


	8. out of the closet

***If this chapter was a pie, it would be lemon cream LOL Enjoy, my good readers! It's a fairly long one**

**cassy1994- yay for Harry Potter marathons!**

**Hopelesszukkafan- I'm with you. I liked when they were all dressed as Fire Nation**

**Moonshine15- all in good time . . . your questions will be answered**

**Thanks to TamiLove, manahawai, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Drakness, Amaranth22, xXArykaLachlanXx, SilentMelodies13, child who is cool, and sassafrasx for reading and reviewing!**

**usual disclaimer: I don't own any of these fabulous characters and I make no money from the writing of this fic**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Zuko?" a voice whispered.

Eyes opening, Zuko lay still, unsure whether or not he actually heard his name.

"Zuko." That time he definitely heard it, and it was Sokka's voice.

He had just about given up on the Water Tribe boy, figuring he had chickened out.

Zuko used his firebending to light a couple of candles in the dark room. Sokka stepped through the door that lead from the closet. He gasped at the sight of the Fire Lord's private quarters.

"Wow. This is amazing," he said. "And I thought my room was so big. Yours is huge. And everything in it," he added, looking at the huge bed.

Zuko, who had thought nothing of his rich surroundings, brushed by Sokka's wonder. "I was afraid you decided not to come."

"It took me a while to get ready," Sokka said, sheepishly.

"What took so long?"

"I took a bath," Sokka blushed. "A reeeally thorough bath."

Zuko couldn't help grinning. "I'm all nice and clean for you, too." He patted the bed next to him.

Hesitantly, Sokka walked toward him. The bed, which looked like it could fit him, Zuko, and at least three other people, was covered in inviting gold satin. The head board was a dark, rich wood with compartments and a book shelf. Through an archway, Sokka could see another room that appeared to be an office. But it was somewhat dark, so he wasn't sure.

"Sokka. I'm over here."

His attention was drawn.

"What are you wearing?" Zuko asked.

"I found it in the closet of my room," Sokka told him as he turned around for Zuko to admire.

Laughing, Zuko said, "Sokka, that's for women. It's a dress."

"I thought it was a robe," he grumbled.

"Well, you look adorable in it. Come closer."

Sokka stood by the side of the bed in front of Zuko. The firebender pulled the sash on the dress Sokka had put on wrong.

"You're wearing it backwards," Zuko told him.

Once the sash was loose, he began to slip the fabric off Sokka's shoulders. Sokka quickly snatched the fabric closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Heh, heh, I'm guessing the other thing I'm wearing is for a woman, too."

"What? What is it?" Zuko tugged at the dress. "Let me see."

Slumping and sighing in defeat, Sokka opened his 'robe' to reveal a tiny pair of underwear that barely covered his cock and balls.

"Damn, Sokka, I've never seen a pair of those look so good," Zuko breathed.

Licking his lips, Sokka asked, "Are you talking about the underwear, or me?"

"Both," Zuko pulled on the sash, making Sokka fall into him on the bed. "I got hard just looking at you."

Sokka giggled, "I don't think I'm going to fit into these little pants very much longer."

"Well, then, we may as well take them off," Zuko grinned.

He slipped the robe from Sokka's shoulders and tossed it to the ground. Then he swiftly reversed their positions so that Sokka lay on his back, vulnerable to whatever Zuko planned to do to him. He trembled in anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" Zuko asked.

Sokka nodded.

"Don't be. I promise I'll be gentle."

Sliding down the sheets, the firebender left kisses on Sokka's collar bone, chest and stomach. When he reached the small panties that were no longer able to confine Sokka's lengthening cock, Zuko bit at them, pulling them with his teeth. Sokka watched anxiously, hoping not to get bitten accidentally.

Once the clothing was removed, Zuko continued to kiss all over Sokka's tanned body.

"Mmm, you smell so good," the Fire Lord murmured.

"You like it?" Sokka smiled. "I thought you would."

"I could eat you."

Sokka drew in a breath, "Okay."

Accepting the invitation, Zuko closed his mouth around Sokka's plentiful cock. Overly enthusiastic, Zuko nearly gagged himself taking in too much at once.

"You don't really have to do that," Sokka said.

"No, I want to," Zuko assured him. "I guess I need to take it slowly."

He tried again, this time leisurely licking and sucking only the tip. He knew he wasn't nearly as good at it as Sokka, but he was rewarded with moans and groans of pleasure. Zuko stroked the base with his hand, then fondled the dark sack, eliciting even more moans.

Moving past there, Zuko slid his finger between Sokka's round cheeks, causing the boy to jerk back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Sokka. I'm moving too fast for you, aren't I?"

"No," Sokka answered slowly. "I knew what you wanted to do before I came here tonight. I'll try to relax."

Sokka lay back down and opened his legs a little wider. He nodded his head, but his expression was less assuring.

Zuko shook his head and gently nudged Sokka's legs together.

"As much as I want you that way, I don't think you're ready."

Frowning, Sokka opened his mouth to protest. But Zuko's finger stilled his lips. Sokka closed his eyes, feeling like he was ruining their reunion night.

Leaning close to Sokka's ear, Zuko whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

Sokka's eyes sprang open. "I can't. You're the Fire Lord. I can't fuck the _Fire_ _Lord_."

Zuko chuckled softly. "Not tonight," he said. "Tonight, I'm just Zuko."

He caressed Sokka's soft full lips with his own, licking and nipping at them to coax Sokka back into the mood. Zuko rolled once more and pulled Sokka on top of him as they kissed. After nearly two weeks apart, the passion seemed to have grown rather than fade. And any doubts that Sokka had when he left Ba Sing Se fell away as he fell into Zuko's arms.

Hips grinding mindlessly together, the pair continued to kiss deeply while their hands roamed and explored. Sokka's concern for deflowering the Fire Lord was pushed back in his mind. All he could think about was wanting to be closer, intimately connected with Zuko. And though he was willing to let the firebender take charge, he was glad to be in the upper position.

"Touch me, Sokka," Zuko told him. "Touch me the way I touched you."

Swallowing hard, Sokka did as he was told. His hand slid from its place under Zuko's shoulder, gliding easily between the firebender's hot skin and the satin of the sheets until it reached the firm muscle of his bottom. Slowly, hesitantly, Sokka moved his finger toward the small hole that would eventually be occupied by his cock.

When he found it, he nearly pulled away at the strange sensation of tightly puckered skin. But the sounds of pleasure Zuko made kept him there. It amused Sokka that his lover was not only tolerating his intrusion, but reveling in it. Encouraged, Sokka tried to slip his finger deeper.

A grunt of discomfort stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"It's all right. Just need a little oil."

Zuko reached up behind him into one of the covered compartments and drew out a small bottle.

"Let me guess," Sokka laughed. "You got that from the concubines."

"They are a Fire Lord's greatest resource," Zuko grinned. "I use this when I use my toy. And sometimes with-"

"With what?" Sokka asked eagerly. Then it occurred to him that Zuko was probably going to say 'Mai'. "Never mind. What is it?"

"It's a lubricant made from fruit oils. It will make things much smoother." Trying to get Sokka's mind off his slip of the tongue, Zuko added. "It's edible, too."

He took Sokka's hand and poured a little on the tips of his fingers, then poured a generous amount into his own palm. He replaced the bottle on the shelf and rubbed his hands together.

"Go ahead, try again," Zuko said. He raised his hips a bit and rested his feet on Sokka's shoulders.

Sokka went straight for the hole, and this time, his finger slipped easily inside. Too easily. He went deeper than he meant to. He was about to apologize once more, but Zuko cried out.

"Yes. Oh yes."

"You like this? It doesn't hurt?"

"Not any more. The first few times using my device, I wondered why anyone would like it. But the more I used it, and learned _how_ to use it, I began to enjoy the feeling."

"As long as I'm not hurting you," Sokka said.

"Put another finger in," Zuko said as he reached down to grab Sokka's cock. His hand glided smoothly up and down thanks to the oil.

"Oh, spirits," breathed Sokka. Carefully, he did as Zuko asked of him. "Is this all right?"

"Move them." Zuko leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Move them around, to get me ready."

Sokka complied, circling his fingers carefully. Zuko writhed beneath him. His hands abandoned Sokka's cock, and instead clutched at the sheets.

"Sokka, I'm ready."

Eyes widening, Sokka asked, "Are you sure?" He knew they were leading up to it, but he wasn't sure if _he_ was ready.

Zuko opened his eyes. "I'm sure. Make love to me," he pleaded. He wasn't the Fire Lord at all. He was just a boy, asking another boy to love him.

Removing his fingers with haste, Sokka began to guide his cock in. He'd never felt such urgency to be inside his lover. Though it was a much tighter a space than he was used to, his cock slipped in effortlessly. For him, at any rate.

Zuko gasped and clutched tightly at Sokka's arms. "Fuck!" he screamed.

"Zuko?"

"Fuck," he repeated, with less force. "Fuck, you're huge. Give me a minute."

"I should pull out."

Reaching around Sokka's body, Zuko ordered, "Don't you dare."

"I can see that I'm hurting you."

"I just need to get used to it. It's already better than it was at first." He lifted his head as far as he could, encouraging Sokka to lean down for a kiss.

The kiss helped Zuko relax, as well as quell some of Sokka's doubts. Without words, the pair began to move their hips. In very small movements at first, gradually gaining speed and thrust.

"Zuko, this is wonderful," Sokka whispered.

"Mmm," was Zuko's reply.

Sokka sucked at Zuko's neck as he thrust in and out. Sex with Suki had always been satisfying, but sex with Zuko was spectacular. The way Zuko's body squeezed around his cock felt like being stroked by three hands at once, the pressure never lessening on the sensitive head.

Being a thoughtful lover, Sokka knew his own pleasure would come from the movements the two of them made, but Zuko needed a hand. Literally.

He reached between them and stroked Zuko's rock hard cock. There was still a little of the oil on Sokka's hand, aiding to lessen the friction.

Remembering what Zuko had told him about the oil, Sokka released Zuko's cock and leaned back so he could bend over to taste it. He had to adjust the position of his legs to bend far enough, but he was able to take Zuko into his mouth while continuing to thrust his hips into him.

"Oh, yeah," Zuko cried out. "Right there, Sokka. That's the place. Oh, fuck, don't stop."

Within seconds, Sokka tasted the salty, hot fluid filling his mouth. He swallowed some, but more kept coming and he couldn't take it all. He watched Zuko's face while he came. The Firebender's mouth hung open and Sokka could swear, he saw smoke or steam coming out. Amber eyes opened and looked directly into Sokka's, as Zuko continued to grunt and pant through his orgasm. Sokka let Zuko's cock to slide out of his mouth, along with all of the cum he couldn't swallow.

"Beautiful," Zuko said breathlessly.

Sokka felt his own climax nearing. He pulled Zuko's feet down from his shoulders, intending to pull out to release.

Realizing Sokka's intentions, Zuko held his body close to his own. "No. Cum inside me."

Zuko left Sokka little choice as he held him in place. Sokka came, still pumping his hips deep into Zuko.

"Oh, Zuko," Sokka murmured. "Zuko." He collapsed on top of the firebender when he was spent.

They lay still and silent for a while, basking in the moment.

"I think I need another bath," Sokka mumbled against Zuko's neck.

"Me too."

Lifting his head to look his lover in the eye, Sokka posed a question. "Was it . . . everything you thought?"

Zuko shook his head. "It was _so_ much better." He grinned. "And I had pretty high expectations."

Sokka returned the smile, and sighed. "Yeah, it was pretty fucking awesome. I never came in . . . Suki wouldn't let me. She was afraid of getting pregnant."

"I can't get pregnant," Zuko smirked.

"Well, it was great. I'm so glad I decided to come."

"So am I."

After the pair cleaned up in the bath, which Sokka estimated could fit about ten people, the pair got back into bed. Sokka was glad the bed had been so large, so they could avoid the soiled part of the sheets easily.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" Sokka yawned as they curled up together.

"I'm the Fire Lord. I can do whatever I want. If I want a lover to stay in my room, that's my business. Anyway, only Kudan would possibly disturb us. And he already knows."

"Okay," Sokka snuggled in, opting to sleep nude. It was something he never did down at the Pole, for obvious reasons.

Stroking his lover's hair, Zuko smiled. He had never been happier. Zuko had loved hearing Sokka call out his name during his greatest pleasure. He loved the way Sokka made him feel when they were together. He loved Sokka's company in _and_ out of bed. He loved . . . . Sokka.

zszszszszszszszszs

"Lady Mai, a letter has arrived for you," Lin Lu bowed to her mistress, holding out an envelope.

"Thank you, Lin Lu," Mai replied. It wasn't often that Mai received correspondence of her own, as most of her companions lived at the Royal Palace with her.

She sat down on a bench in the royal gardens early in the morning, and excitedly opened the letter. She made a face when she realized the seal was an official Kyoshi Warrior seal.

"Suki," she muttered to herself. Sighing, she unfolded the parchment and read.

_Mai,_

_ I know we haven't become the best of friends or anything even close. However, my conscience compels me to write to you with some important information. _

_ When we were in Ba Sing Se, I overheard Sokka talking to Zuko before they met up with us at Iroh's tea shop. I heard Sokka say that he had cheated on me during our time apart and that he was planning to break up with me. That is why I broke up with him that day. I was trying to save myself the humiliation of having Sokka leave me for another woman._

Mai rolled her eyes. "Why on earth do I care about this?" she said to herself. She read on.

_I let Sokka get away without having to pay the consequences of his actions. There isn't much I can do about that now. And frankly, knowing that he could simply throw away our relationship for a one night stand, makes me glad to be rid of him._

_ You're probably wondering why I am telling you all of this._

Mai nodded.

_I am telling you because Sokka said that Zuko had also cheated on you. And I heard Zuko say he was going to break up with you when you got back to the palace. I'm sorry to be the bearer of such harsh news. But I thought it was only fair that you know too. I haven't told anyone else. This information is yours to do with what you will._

_ Regards,_

_ Suki_

Mai let the paper slip from her hands.

"Mistress? Are you all right?" Lin Lu asked as she bent down to retrieve the paper.

"What?" Mai said distractedly.

"Is it bad news?" the Lady in Waiting questioned.

Coming out of her preoccupation, Mai shook her head. "No. I'm fine. It's just a note from Zuko's friend Suki. She was thanking us for the vacation. Zuko insisted on providing her and Sokka's sister with a room at the Lotus Inn."

"Ohh, I've heard that's the finest hotel in Ba Sing Se," Lin lu commented.

"Yeah, it's nice, I suppose."

Outwardly, Mai remained her unaffected self, seemingly apathetic. But on the inside, her blood was boiling. She knew her relationship with Zuko wasn't all it could be. But to find out that he would go and have sex with a stranger, when he never seemed interested in having sex with her. She always believed him when he made excuses of being tired or stressed. Now, it seemed that it was his disinterest in her.

She had to admit, she hadn't been exactly enthusiastic about having sex with him either. He often preferred to take her from behind, a position she found impersonal. She knew she made excuses herself.

So, maybe their partnership wasn't perfect. That didn't give him the right to go and cheat on her. She was to be the Fire Lady some day. True, the Fire Lord was rarely a monogamous leader. But that was what the concubines were for. Deep down, though, she always thought Zuko was different. She decided that she wasn't going to let him get away with it the way Suki had with Sokka. Mai was going to confront him.

zszszszszszszszszs

With the first morning light, Zuko's eyes opened. It was a new day indeed. He looked down at the sleeping figure curled around him. His heart swelled at the sight of his Sokka once again in his arms after a beautiful night spent together. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it.

Zuko stroked Sokka's soft locks, some small part of him hoping to wake up the boy. He had woken up with a particular part of him especially lively that morning and he wanted nothing more than to start his day off with a bang.

Stirring at the touch, Sokka slowly opened his eyes. At first, disoriented, he quickly remembered where he was and whose arms held him.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Great morning," Zuko grinned back. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"Yeah, it was pretty incredible," Sokka agreed. He wriggled his hips against Zuko's. "Feels like you're ready for more."

"I can't get enough of you."

Their intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by the door opening, and banging against the wall. Mai stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't move," Zuko whispered to Sokka, who was still mostly covered by the sheet and had his back to Mai. Only his hair, loose from its wolf tail, was visible.

Zuko sat up a little higher on his pillow, careful not to pull the covers away from Sokka. Not that there was any hiding the fact that there was another person in his bed.

"Is this the little whore from Ba Sing Se?" Mai spat.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Zuko. It doesn't suit you. I asked if this is the floozy you had while you were supposed to be fishing."

"Mai, please close the door."

"Oh, don't you want anyone to know what a cheating lowlife you are?"

"Mai, please let me explain. Just close the door."

Reluctantly, she did as she was asked. In part because she really didn't want anyone to know that the Fire Lord was so unsatisfied with her that he needed to cheat with some tramp.

"Is this her? I can tell she's not Fire Nation. Too dark. Did she come here from the Earth Kingdom?"

"How did you find out?"

"That's irrelevant," Mai said curtly. She wasn't about to give anything away. She wanted him to squirm.

Lowering his head, Zuko admitted, "You're right Mai, I did cheat on you during our vacation. I truly didn't intend to."

"Oh, well, that makes it okay," she said sarcastically. "At least the other Fire Lords were up front about their infidelity and used the harems. I know you've been there too."

He looked up at her. "I've never had sex with any of the concubines. I only went there because it was expected of me."

Mai shook her head. "You didn't want to use the concubines but you went out and found some stranger? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It wasn't a stranger."

Mai's eyes traveled once again to Sokka's covered figure.

"You knew her before the vacation? Is that why you wanted to go to Ba Sing Se instead of Ember Island? To hook up with this . . . this-"

"No," Zuko said sternly. "I had no intention of cheating on you. It just . . . happened." He swallowed hard. "If it makes you feel any better, it's not a casual thing. I'm in love."

"Love," she repeated weakly.

"Mai, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you again."

She appeared more hurt than angry, as she did when she first came to Zuko's room.

"I was supposed to become the Fire Lady. Is she going to be your Fire Lady now?"

Zuko looked down at Sokka, whose eyes were round as saucers.

"That's not possible," Zuko answered sadly.

"So you're just not going to have a Fire Lady?" she questioned.

"I don't know."

"I made sacrifices to be your Fire Lady, and now, you don't know? Other men find me attractive. I've received the attention of several noblemen who have noticed that you have yet to propose to me. But I stayed true. And for what? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Mai, I will always take care of you. I promise you that."

She looked away.

"If you're being honest with yourself, you'll realize that we weren't working. I don't think you were any happier with me than I was with you. It's not your fault. It's not mine. We just weren't meant to be."

She said nothing, leading Zuko to believe that he was right in his assessment.

He sighed. "I owe you truth. The whole truth." He glanced down at Sokka, still hiding under the covers. "Come out."

His words had a double meaning that, for Sokka, were momentous. Sokka's heart began to beat faster as he contemplated whether or not to follow Zuko's instructions. Was he ready to out himself? To Mai, of all people?

"It'll be all right," Zuko assured him gently.

Sokka nodded, and sat up, letting the sheet slide down a bit. He turned toward Mai and gave a guilty smile. Her mouth fell open wide.

"Sokka?" She looked to Zuko. "You're in _love_ with Sokka? You're in love with another _man_?"

Looking flustered at Mai's scrutiny, Zuko nodded. The three remained silent for an uncomfortably long period of time as Mai's head spun at the revelation.

All of a sudden, she began to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny?" Sokka asked. "I mean, I can usually find humor in any situation, but I see nothing funny about this." He pulled the sheet up to his chin.

Zuko was beginning to think Mai had lost her mind. His unorthodox infidelity had driven her over the edge.

"Mai-"

She held up her hand, still chuckling, but not quite as heartily as she had at first. "Give me a second."

Sokka and Zuko regarded each other while Mai pulled herself together.

Finally, Mai had stopped laughing. "And, how does Sokka feel about you?"

"I . . . don't know," Zuko replied, giving Sokka a sideways glance.

Sokka looked first to Mai then to Zuko. "I, um," he swallowed, procrastinating his answer. "Well . . . I sure like you a _lot_."

Zuko nearly kissed him until remembered that Mai was in the room with them.

"It certainly explains a few things," Mai commented. "I guess you're right. It's not your fault if you simply don't like women. That means it's not mine either."

"Of course not. I never blamed you for my unhappiness," Zuko told her. "I didn't really know what would make me happy until," he smiled at Sokka. "Until those days we spent together."

"Sweet," Mai said mockingly. "Where does this leave us?"

"Us? I thought we just broke up," Zuko said, scratching his head. "You can't possibly want to stay with me, knowing I'm in love with someone else."

"Not my first choice, no."

A knock came on the door.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

Without missing a beat, Mai jumped into the bed, squishing Sokka against Zuko, and pulled the covers over herself.

"Come in," she called.

"What are you doing?" Zuko whispered.

The guard bowed twice, once for Zuko, once for Mai.

"I am sorry to disturb you Fire Lord, but there is a Chief Hakoda who wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Chief Hakoda is here, at the palace?"

"Yes, sir. He is waiting in the Throne room for your arrival."

"No, that is too formal. I will meet with him in the gold dining room. Provide him with some Water Tribe dishes and inform him that I will join him shortly."

"Yes, Fire Lord." The guard bowed, then glanced at Mai. "Lady Mai." He bowed again and backed out of the door, closing it behind him.

Sokka pushed his way out from under the other two, panting from the lack of air. "Shit, my father is here? I can't believe he showed up. What am I going to do?"

Frowning, Zuko questioned his lover. "What's the problem? Your father knows you came to join the Council, doesn't he?"

"Sort of," Sokka winced. "I told him I wanted to. He said I needed to stay home and prepare to lead the tribe. So, I sort of left without permission. Not that I really needed it. I'm an adult."

"Do you think your father is here to take you back?" Mai asked.

"I'm not leaving," Sokka crossed his arms over his chest.

"Which leads me back to my original question," Mai said. "Where does this leave us?"

"In a big mess," Zuko breathed out heavily. "Once this gets out, there are going to be a lot of protests and questions about my leadership."

"So don't let it get out," Mai said. "Do you think I want everyone to know you cheated on me with another man?"

"How are we supposed to keep it a secret?"

"As far as anyone else knows, we didn't break up," Mai pointed out. "In fact, the guard just saw us in bed together."

Zuko's brow furrowed. "Are you saying you'll pretend we're still together? And, what, you're okay with me sleeping with Sokka on the side? Because I'm not giving him up."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'll keep up appearances, and you can have Sokka."

"In exchange for what?" Zuko queried, knowing Mai was shrewd enough not to give anything away for free.

"In exchange, I get to have my own bed partners on the side. And . . . you make me your Fire Lady."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, it's not possible for Sokka to become Fire _Lady_. You need heirs. He can't provide them for you. I can."

Sokka lay sandwiched between the two as he listened to their conversation. He didn't like the idea of being Zuko's dirty little secret. But Mai's plan did make sense to him.

"I can't ask Sokka to make that kind of sacrifice," said Zuko. "You and I will get all the benefits and he'll be living in the shadows."

"Along with any lovers I take," Mai smirked.

"It's not such a bad idea, Zuko," Sokka bit his lip. He really wasn't ready to have his newly consummated relationship made public. "I don't want to do anything to ruin your reputation."

"You aren't going to ruin anything, Sokka. I'm the rightful heir to the throne. They can't take that away from me."

"Maybe not. But they sure can make it difficult for you to be an effective leader," said Mai. "Some of my father's associates have expressed dissatisfaction with some of the changes you have made."

"Of course they're dissatisfied. I took away their ability to collect illegal contributions and I'm making them pay their fair share now."

"I'm just saying . . . Certain people will be looking for reasons to depose you. And even though gay and lesbian couples are becoming less and less taboo, a gay Fire lord will be too much for the establishment to handle."

Zuko considered Mai's words. Perhaps she was right. If Sokka was okay with the arrangement, who was he to disagree. It still didn't sit right with him, but Zuko finally agreed.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked Sokka. "I won't go along with it, if you don't want me to."

"I'm sure," Sokka nodded. "But it'll be a moot point if my father finds a way to force me back home."

"Then we'll have to find a way to keep you here." Zuko gave Sokka a quick kiss.

"Ugh," Mai rolled her eyes, threw back the covers and got up off the bed. She lightly smacked Sokka on his bare bottom. "I can see why he likes you."

"Hey!" He swiftly pulled the sheet back over himself.

"Mai," Zuko called out as she made her way to the door. "Why are you helping me? After what I've done, I thought you would never forgive me."

Her usual bored expression gave way to a softer look. She took a deep breath. "Because you were wrong about one thing. You and I _were_ meant to be. Oh, maybe not they way I thought. We've survived war, and more importantly, Azula, together. You've been through Hell and still became the man history is sure to remember as the greatest Fire Lord in over a hundred years. I don't want to be responsible for taking that away."

Tears began to well up in Zuko's eyes. "Thank you. I will do my best to live up to your praise. I don't know if I'd be where I am without your support."

She nodded and left the room.

Zuko hugged Sokka. "Now we have to tackle your father."

zszszszszszszszszs

_Suki_

_ Thank you for your concern. However, Zuko and I have been able to work things out. We are still very much together and I would appreciate if you would not mention Zuko's indiscretion to anyone else. It is important that we maintain a united front for our Nation. _

_ Respectfully yours,_

_ Mai_

Mai inspected her short and to the point letter. It said as much as she wanted without giving any details. Like any decent politician would do. She smiled to herself. She had learned well from her father. Hopefully, Suki would be done with the whole thing and not stick her nose in Mai's business again.

To be fair, Mai did appreciate the information Suki gave her. Even if she didn't use it the way Suki intended. Pleased with the arrangement, Mai was free to pursue several young men who had caught her eye. And the best part was that her future husband wouldn't even care. Of course, the young men wouldn't have to know that. They would be expected to keep the affairs secret lest they lose their heads, literally, by bedding the Fire Lady.

Mai sent the note off via messenger hawk and made her way down to the gold dining room. She wasn't about to miss the drama that was sure to unfold between Sokka, his father, and Zuko.

zszszszszszszszszs

* * *

**Next chapter: Hakoda confronts Sokka**


	9. sticking to the plan

***Hello all! This chapter jumps around a lot, but it moves the story along-hopefully not too quickly**

**CharlieRoz- thanks! Not a lot of people like Mai. While I don't want her to end up with Zuko, she did save him at Boiling Rock.**

**iHeartyaoi3- You're right, most stories have Zuko topping, and that seems natural. But for this, I wanted him to be able to put being Fire Lord aside, and give up some control**

**Thanks to Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, Guest, SilentMelodies13, sassafrasx, cassy1994, child who is cool, and Ultimashadow for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**

**Btw- I looked, but couldn't find a name for Mai's father anywhere, so I made one up. It's supposed to explain that Tom Tom is sort of a junior.**

* * *

zszszszszszszszszs

Hakoda sat with a bowl of five-flavor soup with a side of seaweed noodles in front of him. He was more than slightly put out that the Fire Lord had not shown up to greet him yet. He nearly got up and left several times.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone run into the room. It was Sokka.

Hakoda stood as Sokka slid to a halt in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to join the Council."

"And I forbade it."

Though Sokka was nearly grown to his full potential, Hakoda still had a couple of inches and more than a few pounds on the lithe seventeen year old. The chief was an imposing figure. But Sokka wasn't about to back down.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions," Sokka said, standing up as straight as he could.

"Not for another three months."

Sokka sat down, prompting Hakoda to do the same. Neither of them wanted to be seen arguing loudly in the dining room. A server quietly placed a bowl in front of Sokka and backed away uneasily.

"Are you really going to make me go back home for three months? When I turn eighteen, I'll just come right back here."

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Zuko, who entered the room. He bowed before the father and son before sitting down to join them.

"I welcome you, Chief Hakoda. To what occasion do I owe the honor of your visit?" A servant came out of nowhere to immediately place a bowl of noodle soup in front of him as he sat down.

Hakoda showed proper respect to the young Fire Lord, rising to his feet to bow. "Fire Lord Zuko. I came to look for my son."

Zuko allowed the smallest of smiles. "As you can see, he is here, safe and sound. I am pleased to include Councilman Sokka among my advisors." He tried to sound as authoritative as possible.

"I understand that, Fire Lord. But Sokka has a responsibility to his tribe," Hakoda said.

Zuko turned to Sokka. "Chief Hakoda, I realize that you are expecting your son to assume leadership of the Southern Water Tribe someday. What better way for him to be prepared than exchanging ideas and negotiating with leaders from other nations?"

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko continued.

"Here he will learn diplomacy in international relations, the art of debate, and compromise through tolerance. Things he will need to learn in order to be a great leader"

While Zuko was speaking, Mai sidled up to the table and took a seat next to him. She too, was instantly provided a hot breakfast upon sitting.

"By the time he returns home, Sokka will be well versed in foreign affairs," Mai said, a small smile on her face. Zuko jabbed her with his foot under the table for her implication.

Nodding profusely, Sokka agreed. "See Dad. I can't do all those things at home. All I can do is fish and hunt."

"Sokka-"

"There are so many things I can learn here."

"Sokka-" Hakoda tried again. But again, his son interrupted.

Sokka banged his fist on the table. "Dad, I'll just come back. When I'm eighteen you won't be able to stop me."

"Sokka!" Hakoda raised his voice. "Would you let me talk?"

Feeling a bit like a scolded child, Sokka slumped in his seat stared at his bowl of soup.

"I need you at home. I've missed so much time with you already, Sokka," Hakoda said gently. "But . . . I can see that this means a lot to you. I know you're trying to find your place in the world, and I'm so proud of all you've accomplished so far."

Sokka slowly looked up at his father hopefully.

"It's not my place to hold you back. I want you to be all that you can be, son. You have my consent to stay."

Trying hard to suppress his grin, Sokka threw his arms around his father's neck. Hakoda returned the hug.

Sitting across from the pair, Zuko watched with his mouth slightly agape and his brow furrowed. From where she was sitting, Mai could see his eyes glistening. She knew Ozai had never shown that sort of affection to Zuko, and rested her hand on his in acknowledgement.

Standing abruptly, Zuko made his excuses. "I must take my leave. I have an important meeting. Chief Hakoda, I would be happy to have a room made up for you. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

Hakoda looked to Sokka. "I will stay for tonight. I'd like to spend some time with my son. But I need to get back home tomorrow."

Zuko nodded. "Kudan will collect you shortly and show you to your room." He left without another word. Mai quickly followed.

Lin Lu and two other Ladies in Waiting passed by Sokka and Hakoda, bowing and giggling behind fans. One of them waved. The younger water tribe man blushed and waved back.

"Sokka, please tell me this isn't about a girl."

"Huh?"

"I know about you and Suki," Hakoda said. "I need you to tell me you're not doing all of this because of some girl."

"I swear Dad." Sokka looked his father in the eye. "I promise you, this isn't about any girl."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Zuko," Mai called out, trying to catch up to him. "Wait."

He turned around. "What is it? I have to inform Kudan about our newest guest."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course."

"I saw the way you were watching Sokka with his father," she said. "Did it bother you?"

"It's not what you think," he replied.

"Zuko," Mai said, tugging on his arm. "Your father was insane. You know that right? It wasn't your fault he couldn't-"

"That's not it, Mai. I mean, do I wish I had a normal family? Of course. I wish I could rely on my father and sister the way Sokka can rely on his. But . . . just watching them made me realize how selfish I'm being."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking him away from his family, his whole way of life, and maybe even his destiny. I can't honestly say that I would give up being Fire Lord for him."

Unsure what to say, Mai gave a small smile. "It's his choice. And I think there's a huge difference between leading the Fire Nation and being Chief of a tiny Water Tribe."

"His tribe isn't less important because it's smaller, Mai. That's just the sort of thinking that made Sozin and Ozai carry on the war in the first place." His voice raised loudly in the corridor. He took a moment to calm himself.

"And that's just the sort of thinking that is going to make you a great Fire Lord. I'm not trying to belittle Sokka or his tribe. I'm only saying that the world can't afford to lose you."

He looked at her, biting his lip. "What if I'm not as great as you think I am? What if I mess up? What if I'm just as bad as the Fire Lords before me?"

"Never happening," she shook her head. Her fingers gently stroked his face along his scar. "You're a good man. Believe that."

Zuko kissed her cheek and embraced her. Though he still worried about being a good leader, she always supported him. They may not have been compatible romantically, but she had always stood behind him, and beside him.

"Oh," Sokka's voice said quietly, echoing off the polished marble walls.

Quickly releasing Mai, Zuko stammered, "Uh, Sokka, we were just . . ." He pushed her away lightly. "Nothing, I swear."

Sokka approached the pair. "I know you have to still act like you're together, Zuko. It's okay," he said, but his face still betrayed his disappointment.

"This is going to hurt you too much," Zuko said. "I should just take my chances and tell the truth about our relationship."

"No," Mai said sternly. "That would be a mistake right now. You have too many treaties you're negotiating. And your Council is still in its infancy. You can't let them be distracted by scandal."

"She's right," Sokka agreed. "I'll be okay. If you tell me nothing's going on, I believe you."

"I hate this," Zuko pursed his lips. He sighed. "I really have a meeting to attend. We can have lunch by the pond later."

Shaking his head, Sokka said, "Does the Fire Lord make a habit of having picnic lunches with his advisors?" Zuko frowned. "I didn't think so. Besides, I'm going to spend the day with my dad. I'll show him around, introduce him to the other advisors and show him around the city."

Zuko nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tonight then?"

Trying to suppress a grin, Sokka blushed. "Definitely."

He and Mai watched Zuko stride off to his meeting. Sokka sighed.

"Oh brother," Mai rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to do a better job hiding your feelings."

He shrugged. "I've never been very good at that."

"Well, you'd better get good. This is the sort of thing that Zuko will have to address head on when he's ready. It can't be leaked out as a rumor. It can't be perceived as something to be ashamed of."

"What do you mean, he'll address it when he's ready? How can he acknowledge me if he's married to you?"

"I don't think Zuko has thought this through. He's going to get tired of sneaking around. And so will you."

Sokka knew she was right. "So what do we do?"

"We convince the Fire Nation that there is nothing wrong with a homosexual Fire Lord."

"How?"

Mai laughed. "I have no idea."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Fire Lord," Shyu bowed.

"Sage Shyu," Zuko returned the bow. He turned and frowned. "Governor Tomio."

"You are surprised to see me, Fire Lord. Perhaps you have forgotten about our appointment."

Wracking his brain to recall, Zuko looked to Shyu for help. The sage wisely stepped in.

"Of course not, Governor. I believe I may have told Fire Lord Zuko the wrong time. He was expecting this meeting later on this afternoon."

"Please, Governor, come to my meeting room with me."

Zuko and Shyu led the way, giving the sage the opportunity to whisper to Zuko.

"You arranged to have Mai's father visit a month ago, remember? To ask permission for her hand."

The color drained from Zuko's already pale face. He did remember. He had originally planned their meeting to discuss his and Mai's future marriage. At the time, Zuko felt few options were available to him. He needed a Fire Lady, and heirs. Though he wasn't necessarily in love with Mai, he knew her well. He also knew she would be an exemplary Fire Lady.

With the Governor sitting across the desk from him, Zuko was beginning to feel like a cornered animal. He and Mai agreed to marry in order to keep up appearances, but in Zuko's mind, that wouldn't happen for at least another year.

"Fire Lord, I have a feeling I know why you have invited me here. Is it my daughter?"

Swallowing hard, Zuko nodded. "Yes, Governor. As you know, Mai and I have been together for some time now. I believe it is time to formalize our relationship." He glanced up at the sage, who was grinning and nodding.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry her." Zuko's face remained neutral, as always. But on the inside, he felt as though he may vomit.

The Governor stood, smiling ear to ear, and extended his hand. "Of course, Fire Lord, of course. Nothing would please my wife and me more. And Mai will make a perfect Fire Lady for you."

"Yes, she will," Zuko said, shaking the hand.

"When will the wedding be? Mai's mother will be wanting to begin preparations. You know how women are about these things."

"I . . . don't know, sir. I have yet to propose. I really don't have any idea how long it takes to prepare for a wedding ceremony."

Shyu stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Allow me, Fire Lord." He turned to Tomio. "Lady Mai is not yet eighteen, correct?"

"No, but I will be happy to sign the proper documentation giving permission."

"Well, then, the chefs and planners at the Palace can whip up a royal wedding in a matter of months."

"Months?" Zuko questioned in a panic. "How many? Don't these things take time?"

"Not for you to worry about, Fire Lord. All will be taken care of," Shyu assured him. "All you and Lady Mai need do is choose a date."

It was all moving faster than Zuko predicted. He hadn't even presented Mai with a ring, and the other two men practically had them walking down the aisle already.

"Mai will send word," Zuko told his future father in law. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with her."

"Just a formality, I'm sure," Tomio laughed. "On second thought, perhaps a public proposal would be more to Mai's liking. She does enjoy being the center of attention."

Shyu interjected, "I'm sure Fire Lord Zuko has a lovely proposal planned."

"Yes, yes, of course," Tomio smiled. "It was just a suggestion. I only thought, as long as I'm in the Capital, it would be a wonderful thing to see my only daughter's engagement."

Though there was no actual admonition, Zuko understood his future father in law's meaning. Even a Fire Lord needed to prostrate himself in order to take a man's daughter away from him.

Trying for a smile, Zuko bowed and left the meeting room to go find his bride. He wandered the corridors of the palace for a while, not knowing where Mai would be, when he realized it wasn't Mai's face he was actually hoping to see at every turn. Zuko found himself standing at Sokka's door.

He knocked but got no answer. Not that he was expecting one. Sokka told him he would spend the day with his father. Kudan found him standing in the hallway.

"Fire Lord?"

"Kudan, do you know where So- Mai is? I have to . . . ask her."

"Ask her what Your Majesty?"

"I need the ring from the vault. Can you get it for me?" Zuko seemed in a daze, ordering his attendant without feeling.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Kudan suggested. He noticed Zuko pallor. "Or maybe lie down. I'll escort you to your room."

Zuko thought about protesting. But Kudan was not only a much larger man than himself, and just as persuasive sometimes, he was usually right. Kudan's loyalty to Zuko was second only to Uncle Iroh, which earned him the Fire Lord's trust.

The attendant helped Zuko inside and led him to the bed.

"I will make tea."

"I forgot," Zuko said. "How could I forget?"

"The Fire Lord is very busy," Kudan responded, not knowing what Zuko was talking about. He didn't prod, as a friend would. He merely waited for Zuko to either explain, or not explain.

Zuko looked up at him. "You must think I've gone mad."

"Not at all, Your Majesty." Kudan used firebending to heat up water for tea while he prepared the leaves in the tea pot.

"I met with Mai's father today. I had forgotten that I set up an appointment to discuss marriage last month. Now I have to propose to Mai and give her my mother's ring from the vault."

"I will retrieve it."

"It can wait a little bit," Zuko told him.

Kudan handed him a cup of tea and bowed.

"Thank you, Kudan."

"It is my pleasure to serve you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I think I just panicked for a moment there." Zuko gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Not very Fire Lord-like, is it?"

Kudan allowed the corner of his mouth to rise. "You are a unique Fire Lord."

"So I've been told. Do you think I should marry Mai?"

"It's not my place to say," Kudan answered respectfully.

"But I'm asking," Zuko said. "I may not have said it in so many words before, but you know how I feel about Sokka. We've all agreed that I should marry Mai and keep my . . . my preference a secret. But that doesn't feel right. I don't know what to do."

Looking at him sympathetically, Kudan replied, "It is a difficult decision."

"What would you do?"

"I would marry Sokka."

Zuko sat up straight and brightened. "You would?"

"Yes. But I am not the Fire Lord. Nobody would care who I marry."

Slumping his shoulders, Zuko said, "They'll care who I marry."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance," apologized Kudan.

"You are more help than you know." Zuko sipped his tea. If he were a servant, or a merchant, he could marry Sokka and be happy. He recalled the days of running the tea shop with Iroh as some of his happiest. Now life was so complicated. He put down his tea.

"I'l be needing that ring now. Can you please get it for me? I'm going to bring it to tonight's dinner."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Well, it is an exciting city," Hakoda said to Sokka as they walked along the streets out side the palace.

"I know. There's so much to see and do here in the Fire Nation," Sokka said excitedly. "Uh, not that I don't love living at home."

"I understand, Sokka. You're young. You want to experience it all. Actually, I envy you."

"You do?"

"Sure. When I was your age, the war with the Fire Nation was in full force. My friends and I didn't have time to be idle teenagers."

Sokka frowned, and Hakoda put his hand up, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean that you are an idle teenager, Sokka. I know you've had to grow up in a hurry. Both you and Katara. I couldn't be more proud of you. I only meant now that the war is over, you have an opportunity to enjoy some leisure time."

"Oh. Well, I guess most people do." Sokka furrowed his brow. "You should take some time for yourself. Have fun. Meet people."

Raising an eyebrow, Hakoda repeated, "Meet people?"

"Yeah, you know, female people."

"Have you been talking to Katara?" Hakoda asked suspiciously.

"No. Why? Did she say the same thing?"

"And your grandmother." Hakoda gazed off into the distance.

"Dad." Sokka placed a hand on is father's shoulder. "Mom would want you to be happy. She would want you to live a good life. It's been a long time. None of us would feel bad if you got married again."

"Whoa, married? I've been a bachelor too long for that. And I'm too old to start dating."

"You're not old."

"Well, I feel it," Hakoda laughed. "Just look at the people walking around here. They're all young and beautiful."

Sokka looked around, noticing the crowd for the first time as they strolled along. He thought his father was exaggerating a little. There were plenty of people his age, or older. And not everyone was what Sokka considered beautiful. Although, there were several young men passing by that made Sokka turn his head. A few girls smiled at him. He smiled politely back.

"Are you sure there's not a girl involved with your decision?" Hakoda asked.

"Dad, I told you-"

"I know, I know. Maybe there isn't a specific girl, but you seem to be fairly popular with the girls here and at the palace. Are you trying to get your mind off Suki?"

"No. I'm really okay about my break up with Suki."

Sokka was so close to confessing his true feelings to his father. He wanted so badly to get it off his chest. But he didn't want to sabotage himself by admitting to an affair with the Fire Lord.

After a while of walking in silence back to the palace, Sokka started up the conversation again.

"What would you do if I didn't want to marry anyone in the Southern Water Tribe? Theoretically speaking."

"Theoretically? Suki isn't water tribe. I was okay with your relationship with her. And Katara is dating Aang."

"They're children. Do you really think that's going to last?"

"Frankly, Sokka, to me you're still a child. But you're right. Most people don't end up married to the first person they fall in love with. Sixteen or seventeen is a little young to commit the rest of your life."

"But what if it's someone you really love? What if the first person you fall in love with is perfect for you? Even if you're only seventeen."

Approaching the entrance to the palace grounds, Hakoda paused.

"Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

"I was just speaking theoretically again." In Sokka's mind, he wasn't really lying. He didn't know if he was actually in love with Zuko. He lusted after the man, for sure. And he enjoyed his company above almost anybody else. But he wasn't quite ready to discuss the L word. Even with himself.

"Good evening, Councilman," the guard said and bowed. "Chief Hakoda."

The pair returned the bow and continued on into the dining hall. It was packed with guests once more. Though, this time around, Sokka felt less out of place. He led Hakoda to the table where the other Advisors were seated. They sat down just as the door to the dining hall opened, revealing Zuko and his attendant, Kudan.

zszszszszszszszsz


	10. good clean fun

***This is another chapter that has its ups and downs. I took a few liberties with some Japanese words to make some Fire Nation terms. Eventually, they will come into play in the story.**

**CharlieRoz- you'll find out more about Kudan in future chapters- there is a story there**

**QuirkyKitty93- I still recommend watching the show. I write with their voices in my head, so it might actually enhance your experience :)**

**Klainer94- Ooh, I love to hear that I've converted someone! :D**

**Thank you to Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, TamiLove, cassy1994, xXArykaLachlanXx, child who is cool, and Amaranth22 for reading and reviewing! Love you all!**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of the ATLA characters, but I wish I did. **

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Fire Lord," Kudan quickly bowed. "I could not find Councilman Sokka. I'm sorry."

Zuko looked down at the ring in his hand. It was a brilliant yellow fire diamond surrounded by a series of smaller rubies set in gold. He remembered seeing his mother wear it when he was younger. When she disappeared after his grandfather's death, the ring was left behind with a note. Written in his mother's hand, the note suggested that Zuko keep the ring hidden until he was ready to present it to his future Fire Lady.

How he wished his mother was there to talk to. Surely she would have some kind words of wisdom for him. She may have understood his feelings for Sokka. Perhaps even encourage them. She had always nurtured his soft side. He wondered now if his mother had suspected his homosexuality all along.

He sighed. She wasn't there. And he had to fulfill his duty to his nation and honor the agreement he had made with Mai. He only wished he'd had a chance to talk to Sokka first.

Kudan opened up the over-sized door and announced Zuko's arrival to the guests. Another representative had joined the Council of Advisors, so there was yet another dinner, in her honor. If there was one thing besides war that the Fire Nation was good at, it was celebrating.

Once again, Zuko introduced the Council member, a woman named Tae Chin from Omashu. The crowd applauded as usual. Heart pounding at the prospect of what he was about to do, Zuko wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs. He had nearly decided to postpone the inevitable when he caught Governor Tomio's eye. The older man nodded, sternly giving a silent order.

Looking to Kudan for support, Zuko addressed the crowd.

"Honored guests, it has been a privilege to serve this great nation as Fire Lord. I have striven to be fair and just. My Councilors, Advisors, Governors and I have worked together to provide the citizens the opportunity for peace and prosperity."

He paused as the audience applauded in agreement. Putting up a hand to quiet them, he continued.

"However, I have been lax in providing you a most precious treasure." He glanced down at Mai. "A Fire Lady."

Murmurs could be heard throughout the hall. Mai looked up to him, wide eyed and surprised as most of the guests. Zuko slowly knelt down one knee next to her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Honoring our agreement," he whispered back. Aloud, he said, "Lady Mai, it would give me great pleasure if you would consent to become my wife and Fire Lady."

He took her hand and held out the ring.

She hesitated, suddenly second guessing their plan. But now that Zuko had publicly proposed, she could not refuse without causing a stir.

"I will," she answered and smiled sadly at the bittersweet proposal.

Zuko slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her up with him as he stood. He raised their clasped hands in the air.

"I present to you, your future Fire Lady."

The guests erupted in applause and cheers. Many jumped to their feet.

Through the crowd, Zuko caught sight of Sokka, standing next to Hakoda, clapping without enthusiasm. It broke his heart to see.

Mai leaned to speak in Zuko's ear.

"Are you all right?

Turning to her, he smiled. But it did not reach his eyes, which were brimming with tears. He kissed her chastely on the lips. Then she gently brushed away a bit of wetness that had escaped his right eye.

To the casual observer, it was a touching, emotional scene.

They sat and food was served throughout the dining hall. Several times, Zuko tried to catch Sokka's eye, but the Councilman busied himself with conversation at his table. Mai continually placed sympathetic touches on Zuko's arm or hand, keeping up the appearance of a tender couple.

"Zuko," she said quietly. "You look more like you're attending a funeral than an engagement dinner."

"I'm sorry," he answered, not taking his eyes off Sokka.

Snapping out of his daze, he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Forgive me. My mind is elsewhere. I'll try to be more attentive."

Somehow, they all made it through the dinner and as usual, Zuko departed as dessert was being served. He walked past a table of noblewomen and overheard part of their conversation.

". . . had tears in his eyes."

"I know. It was so sweet."

"Lady Mai is a lucky woman."

Zuko had to restrain himself from running out of the dining hall. As it was, Kudan had to pick up his pace to match the Fire Lord and escort him out.

zszszszszszszszsz

Movement at the front of the dining hall caught Sokka's eye and he glanced up. Zuko was bowing to Mai and the others at his table and leaving. Watching him go, Sokka sighed. Although he knew it was in Zuko's best interest to marry Mai, and that it was merely and arrangement, he couldn't help feeling jealous. And a little angry. Not at Zuko, or even Mai. The circumstances that brought him and Zuko together were ironically what was also keeping them apart.

"Did you, Sokka?"

Sokka stared blankly at his father. "Huh?"

"I asked if you knew the Fire Lord was going to propose tonight."

"Oh. Yeah," he replied grumpily. "I mean, I didn't know it was going to be tonight. But I knew Zuko and Mai were planning to get married eventually.

He noticed strange looks from the other members of the Council.

"What?"

"You can't just casually refer to the Fire Lord by his first name," Tondra said in a hushed voice.

"But he's my friend," Sokka said. "We were friends before he became Fire Lord."

"It's not respectful," Nobu, the skinny old man from Gaoling, told him.

Sokka opened his mouth to defend himself, then realized that it probably wasn't appropriate to refer to his lover by his first name in front of other people.

"You're right," he said.

It depressed Sokka how much he was going to have to hide his feelings and change his way of doing things in order to carry on his potentially scandalous secret affair with Zuko. At this point, he could only let his guard down around Mai and Kudan. He wondered how long he and Zuko would be able to keep up their relationship under the circumstances.

That night, Sokka didn't feel right about sneaking off to Zuko's room. Being newly engaged, the couple might be more closely watched. Or perhaps Mai would go to Zuko's room herself for appearances sake. From there, Sokka's mind wandered to too many disturbing scenarios. He ordered a cup of chamomile tea and retired early.

zszszszszszszszsz

Zuko found Sokka early the next morning by the pond, ripping pieces of bread and tossing them to the turtle ducks under the willow tree.

"Hey," Zuko said awkwardly.

"Hey," Sokka said, not looking up.

"I was hoping you would come to me last night."

"I figured you would be busy doing engagement-type stuff," Sokka shrugged.

"Don't be like that."

Sokka finally looked up and glared. "Like what? Like my boyfriend didn't just propose to someone else in front of practically the whole Fire Nation?"

"Boyfriend?" The corner of Zuko's mouth rose despite himself.

"Yeah. What _should_ I call you? Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to call you Fire Lord."

"I don't want you to call me that. I like it better when you call me your boyfriend."

"Only in private," Sokka said.

Zuko knelt and took some of the bread from Sokka. He tore off a small piece and held it out to feed one of the turtle ducks.

"Are you saying that you want to make our relationship public? Are you ready to tell your family that you're gay?"

"No," Sokka grumbled.

"Then what should we do?" Zuko asked.

Sighing, Sokka relented. "You should marry Mai so we can at least keep seeing each other in secret."

Zuko put a hand on Sokka's knee.

"Just because we're keeping it a secret doesn't mean I don't feel strongly for you. I meant what I told Mai. I am in love with you. You are the only thing making this situation tolerable."

Sokka glanced at the hand on his knee, then looked around the courtyard.

Chuckling, Zuko reassured him, "Don't worry, Kudan is making sure we have privacy."

Zuko leaned in and captured Sokka's lips with his own.

"I hope you'll come to my room tonight."

"Okay," Sokka answered, breathless.

"I would love to stay and feed the turtle ducks with you, but I have training, then a meeting Shyu has set up to discuss wedding plans."

Sokka looked away.

"Sokka," Zuko lovingly pulled at Sokka's jaw to turn his head back toward him. "It has to be done."

"I know."

"I've been thinking . . . and I don't know if it would be worse for you, or better, but . . . you _are_ my best friend, besides Mai. And usually a best friend stands up for someone at their wedding."

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Well, that's not exactly the term we use here in the Fire Nation, but yes."

"What do I have to do?" Sokka asked eagerly. At least he would be involved somehow, and not an observer.

"Well, the _nakama_ help the bride and groom with wedding preparations."

"You mean I have to help you and Mai make plans?"

"No. Just me. Mai will choose her own nakama. Most likely it will be Ty Lee. She will help Mai choose her dress and plan parties in her honor. The bride, also traditionally known as the utsugat, chooses the wedding meal and style of the wedding. Her nakama will help with all that."

"Then what does the groom do?" Sokka asked.

"The shimoza, that would be me, basically shows up," he laughed. "I will provide the rings and of course, pay for the whole affair. You would be responsible for my _hashi_, the party celebrating the end of single life."

"We have a tradition like that too. The guys all sit around and drink a horrible drink made from fermented sea prunes. Kinda makes you feel the same way cactus juice does."

"That's similar to what we do here. Except we drink rice wine. And, um . . . uh, concubines usually provide the entertainment." Zuko coughed out the words, embarrassed for his nation's tradition in that regard.

Sokka waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, yeah, we have dancers too. No big deal."

"The concubines don't just _dance_ with the groom. Or the guests."

"Oh." Sokka suddenly felt stupid and naïve.

"But I won't do anything with them," Zuko said quickly. "I promise. I don't want anyone but you."

He couldn't resist another lingering kiss. Sokka fell against him, melting into his arms. They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Fire Lord, it is time to go. The gardeners are scheduled to be here any moment," Kudan told him.

Swiftly rising to his feet and putting distance between him and Sokka, Zuko asked, "So, will you be my nakama?"

Nodding, Sokka answered, "I would be honored."

Zuko bowed and left with a spring in his step, followed closely by his attendant. Not a minute later, one of the gardeners came by to trim the grass around the pond.

Watching the sun slowly rising in the sky, Sokka realized how early it was still. And just how long he was going to have to wait to sneak into the tunnels to meet Zuko that night. But first, he had to make sure his father went back to the Southern Water Tribe.

zszszszszszszszsz

Hakoda and Sokka stood outside the stables. In what Sokka thought was a stroke of genius, he suggested that his father ride Appa home, killing two birds with one stone. It would ensure that Appa would get back to Aang safely, and his father wouldn't extend his stay.

"I guess I'll see you in a few months," Hakoda said before hugging Sokka goodbye.

"A few months?"

"Or, whenever the wedding is," his father clarified.

"Oh, yeah. You'll probably be invited. Aang and Katara too."

With a lingering hand on Sokka's shoulder, Hakoda once more questioned the boy's intentions.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Dad, I'm sure. I want to stay. I'm . . . happy here."

"Okay son," Hakoda smiled. "That's all I want. You take of yourself."

Sokka watched his father climb onto Appa and wave. He waved back, calling out, "Tell Katara and Aang I said hi!"

Appa took off, allowing Sokka to breathe a sigh of relief. With his father gone, he could concentrate on more important things. Like Zuko.

"Copper piece for your thoughts?" Mai's voice startled him.

Gasping, Sokka shouted, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, I hear Zuko asked you to be in the wedding."

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"It's just a formality," she shrugged. "The wedding, I mean."

"Right," Sokka said quietly.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we have a meeting tomorrow."

"A meeting? You and me?"

"And Ty Lee. And of course High Sage Shyu, who will be performing the ceremony," Mai informed him. "We need to discuss details. We'll meet in the morning after breakfast."

"Okay. Will Zuko be there?"

"No. Just us girls," she smirked. Mai walked away, leaving Sokka pouting at the insult.

"Humph," he grunted.

_If she only knew the true nature of their relationship_ . . . he thought.

Aloud to himself, he sighed, "She wouldn't believe me anyway."

zszszszszszszszsz

After a long day of meetings and decision making, Zuko was exhausted. He'd eaten only half of his dinner, then retired to his quarters. He decided that maybe a quick nap was in order. Stripping out of his layers of dress clothes, Zuko lay down in pair of loose fitting britches.

He awakened suddenly to something tickling his foot. His instinct was to jump up and tackle the perpetrator. He grabbed an arm and flipped around, pinning the other person beneath him, and holding his fist up. A small flame lingered, ready to strike.

"Sokka?" The flame instantly blew out. "I could have burned you. Or punched you."

"But you didn't," Sokka answered weakly. It was clear that he did not get the reaction from Zuko he was expecting.

"You can't do things like that," Zuko said. He sat back on his heels and released Sokka from his grip. "I've trained myself to be ready for defense at a moment's notice. Even when resting. It's just instinct by now."

"One of the things you have to be ready for as Fire Lord, I suppose," Sokka said.

"I still have enemies," Zuko explained. "Even though I have been generally commended for my actions since becoming Fire Lord, there are plenty of dissatisfied former members of my father's government."

Sokka sat up, the concern written all over his face. "Are you really in danger? Do you think someone would try to kill you?"

Putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder, Zuko tried to reassure him. "I have many body guards, and security throughout the palace. Anyone wishing to harm me would have to go through Kudan first. And that would be no small feat," he laughed.

Sokka nodded. Kudan did seem a most dedicated servant. And quite capable of defending against Zuko's enemies.

"But," Zuko went on. "It would be advantageous to get rid of me before I produce any heirs. If my family line ends, any number of Governors would be able to vie for the position."

"That doesn't sound good for the future of the Fire Nation."

"No. But, if something happens to me and I _do_ have an heir, the advisors and hopefully enough of the Governors will be loyal to him or her until he or she is old enough to rule alone. And I think I can count on High Sage Shyu to keep the sages loyal to my family."

"Then you'd better produce an heir soon."

Zuko looked away. "I'd have to be unfaithful to you for that."

"I know. I understood that from the beginning, Zuko. I realize there's only one way for you to continue your family line. And it's not with me."

"I wish it was."

Sokka scooted forward to embrace Zuko. He cherished the moments that his lover shed his Fire Lord persona and revealed his true nature. Zuko was as vulnerable and sensitive as anyone else. Perhaps even more so. He just wasn't allowed to show it. That he was one of the few people to share that side of Zuko made Sokka feel special in a way he never had before. He realized that he would do whatever it took to hold onto that feeling. Even if it meant hiding in the shadows, stolen kisses and watching Zuko raise a family with Mai.

They sat on the bed holding one another, while Sokka stroked Zuko's hair. The firebender returned the gesture. He pulled the tie from Sokka's wolf's tail to let his hair loose.

"Thank you," Zuko whispered.

Pulling back, Sokka gave him a questioning look.

"Thank you for staying with me. You could have easily walked away from all of this. Saved yourself some heartache."

Sokka smiled. "No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could have gone and found yourself a nice-"

"No. I couldn't." Sokka swallowed the lump in his throat. "I think I'm . . . in love with you. I realized that when it occurred to me what I would do to stay with you, which is _anything_."

"Oh, Sokka." Having no other words, Zuko kissed his love.

Their lips glided effortlessly across each other, as their tongues mingled. Zuko's mouth was hot, prompting Sokka to wonder if it was always that way or if it was only in the heat of passion.

Sokka untied the string on Zuko's britches to get to the hardened cock he could feel under the fabric.

"Wait," Zuko stopped his hand. "I haven't . . . had a chance to bathe yet. I'm not ready," he said self-consciously.

"Then we should get cleaned up," Sokka grinned. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him toward the bathroom. He knew Zuko had one of those new indoor waterfalls. At least, that's what it looked like to him.

As soon as he stepped into the room, Sokka stripped. Zuko smiled to himself at Sokka's enthusiasm. It was one of the things he loved best about the boy.

"How does this work?" Sokka asked, pointing to the spigot hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, you want to try the shower."

Sokka nodded. "I've heard about them. It's supposed to feel like bathing under a waterfall."

"It does, sort of," Zuko told him. "Of course, being in a bathroom isn't as romantic as being out on a beautiful lagoon. But, it has its advantages over a bath."

Zuko dropped his pants and walked to where the spigot was. He pulled on the large knob and water began pour out.

"Whoa," Sokka's wonder amused Zuko. "Wait, isn't the bathroom going to flood?"

"The water flows down there." Zuko pointed to a drain in the corner. He held out his hand. "Now, come join me."

Not having to be told twice, Sokka stood under the flow of water. He tipped his head back to wet his hair.

"Oh, man, this is great."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, eyeing up Sokka's nude form. He took a cloth and some bath soap, and began to lather himself up.

Following suit, Sokka did the same, then decided it would be more fun to wash Zuko. He started with the firebender's back and shoulders, scrubbing lightly in circles.

"Mmm," Zuko moaned.

Sokka moved his hands farther down, kneading and rubbing as he did. When he reached Zuko's small, firm ass, he squeezed.

"I can help you with this," he smirked.

Zuko turned around. "I can handle it," he said sheepishly.

He used the cloth to clean himself surreptitiously, avoiding Sokka's gaze. He knew the other man was watching him. And considering that they had sex in varying degrees many times, Zuko felt silly to be embarrassed. But he couldn't help notice, as he kept his gaze low, that Sokka was very aroused.

Zuko stepped under the spray of water to rinse himself thoroughly inside and out. The moment he appeared finished, Sokka practically pounced on him.

"Do you think it's hard to do standing up?" Sokka kissed and sucked at Zuko's neck.

"You want to do it in the shower?"

"I'm finding this place very romantic, despite what you said earlier about it."

Tugging at Sokka's cock, Zuko answered, "I don't see why we can't try it. We're about the same height."

"Can I use the oil over there?"

"I guess so. It's not edible though."

Sokka grinned. "I'll eat you later."

He leaned forward to kiss Zuko, running his hands over his taught, pale body. They rutted their erections against each other as the water fell down on them. Sokka found the water an erotic addition to their lovemaking.

"Sokka," Zuko whispered. "Do you really love me?"

"I do."

Zuko sank deeper into Sokka's arms. "Then fuck me. I want to hear you say it when you're inside me."

Reaching over to the bath shelf, Sokka grabbed the bottle of bath oil. He was so anxious, he dropped the lid. Zuko bent down to retrieve it.

"Oh, fuck," Sokka gasped at the sight. He quickly poured some oil on his fingers and rubbed them between the pale cheeks before him.

Rather than be startled or pull away as Sokka feared, Zuko seemed to back into his hand and groan.

"Yeah, put 'em in." Zuko took the bottle from Sokka, replaced the lid and tossed the bottle aside. "No, wait, don't bother. I want your cock."

As Zuko steadied himself with his hands on the wall in front of him, Sokka seized his hips and slowly pushed his way in.

"Spirits, that's good," Murmured Sokka. "Are you okay?"

Zuko nodded. "I'm good. You can move. I want you to move now."

Sokka started slowly, listening to the grunts and gasps Zuko made. He was glad to hear that Zuko was enjoying it as much as he was.

As much as he was enjoying it though, Sokka wanted to be at least partly under the water spray. That was, in fact, the whole point of having sex in the bathroom.

Trying his best to keep them engaged, Sokka hauled Zuko closer to the spigot and leaned back against the wall. He used one arm to lift Zuko's right leg up to get better access, and pulled Zuko to his chest, keeping his other hand on one of Zuko's nipples. He had to bend his legs a bit to make the position work, but when it did, Zuko cried out.

"Yes. Oh Sokka."

Zuko stroked himself in time with Sokka's thrusts. Thrusts that managed hit that most favored spot most of the time. With his other hand he reached up behind to tug at Sokka's hair. He was lost in the moment and needed something to steady himself. The water spray hit his neglected nipple, pushing the over stimulated firebender to the edge.

"I'm going to cum soon," he managed to choke out between moans. "Say it, Sokka. Say it."

Sokka turned his head to speak in Zuko's ear. "I love you."

"Ahh," Zuko gasped as he spewed out, cumming hard and long. His body jerked and writhed. He pushed Sokka's hand away from his chest and blocked the spray of water. "Give me a sec."

Zuko leaned his head back to rest on Sokka when he calmed down and relaxed.

"Go ahead," he said. "I was just a little overloaded. You can finish."

Sokka remained motionless, save for his labored breathing.

"Sokka, I'm okay. Keep going."

Chuckling, Sokka responded, "I already did. You felt so good, I couldn't help myself."

Zuko frowned. He didn't like the idea of being so absorbed in his own orgasm that he missed Sokka's.

"Next time, tell me. Or make some noise so I know." Hearing Sokka laugh, he said sternly, "I'm serious. I want to know I make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You do." Sokka turned Zuko around to face him. He smiled. "And I do make noise. You're just louder," he giggled.

"I never was before you," Zuko told him. They kissed tenderly. "I need to clean up again."

"Good thing we're right here in the shower, then. I knew this was a great idea." Sokka picked up his cloth and cleaned himself again, grinning the whole time.

Cleaning himself up, Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you smiling at?"

"You," Sokka answered. "I'm lucky I get to see this side of you."

"Which side? This one?" Zuko laughed and pushed his bottom up.

"No." But Sokka couldn't help enjoying that too. "I mean stuff like that, though. The joking. The caring. Even the insecurity."

"I'm not insecure," Zuko half-heartedly protested.

"It's all right to be insecure sometimes. You don't have to be the Fire Lord around me."

Looking down, Zuko admitted, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. My life was so dull before we . . ."

"Fell in love?"

Zuko looked up into Sokka's bright blue, earnest eyes. "Yes."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Though Zuko had his doubts about Sokka's resolve once his marriage to Mai took place, he wasn't going to waste a moment of their time together. They dried off and put on matching robes and crawled back into bed.

For hours, they talked about their adventures back at Lake Laogai, and about future adventures they wanted to share. Zuko made tea and read some Fire Nation poetry. And Sokka told Zuko about a couple of the gaang's adventures when they were trying to find bending teachers for Aang.

By the time they fell asleep, there were only a few hours left in the night. But it had been a wonderful night.

zszszszszszszszsz


	11. negotiations

***Thanks so much for all the support on this little story. I'm sort of surprised at how many chapters it's going to end up being. You all are just making me want to keep going and make this the best story I can!**

**This one is a little short and a little late. This week flew by! And I had to make up a couple of Fire Lords. Only one is mentioned in this chapter, though.**

**xyz- Neither Sokka nor Hakoda got there over night. I imagined that even though Sokka had Appa to fly him, they had to stop for hours at a time to sleep and eat. Hakoda left shortly behind Sokka, after finding his note. He was on a ship, presumably with a crew that could work around the clock. So Hakoda got there only a day after Sokka. I guess I could have explained that more in the story, but I thought the explanation was boring.**

**iHeartyaoi3- I totally agree with you about the hidden yaoi :) Then again, I think everyone is gay. Iroh will make an appearance, don't worry. And thanks for the positive feedback about Kudan. It's always scary to introduce an original character. And NEVER, NEVER apologize for a long review! I love it!**

**QuirkyKitty93- Yay! I'm so glad you started watching!**

**Thank you Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Guest, Ultimashadow, Calenture, cassy1994, child who is cool, HiDiNgFrOmYoU, M.R. Russell, and Day Met the Night for reading and reviewing too!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Ty Lee exclaimed

She squeezed Sokka's shoulders for about the millionth time. He rubbed himself in the spot and grumbled.

"Why do I have to be here?" he asked.

"Because you agreed to stand up for Zuko at the wedding," Mai replied.

"I know that," he said, exasperated. "I mean, why am I in _this_ meeting? This is the girly stuff."

"Normally, yes," Shyu answered. "But since you're not Fire Nation, Lady Mai thought you would benefit from learning about the customs and traditions for the ceremony."

"Oh." Sokka's posture slumped. He could think of other things he could be doing than learning where to stand and when to bow during the wedding. He was trying to be supportive, but he was wishing he wasn't so involved in preparations. Every time someone mentioned the 'happy couple' or marriage, he was painfully reminded that his lover was betrothed to another.

First, Shyu took them through the ceremony. "The couple getting married drink from the same chalice to symbolize their desire to share their lives with one another. Then, they feed each other dumplings. This signifies their commitment to nourish the love they share. After that, I will recite the vows."

Shyu turned to Mai. "You and Fire Lord Zuko will light candles, representing the spark of passion between you, and the eternal flame of your love."

Mai rolled her eyes, and Sokka frowned a little.

"How long does all this take?" Mai asked.

"The ceremony takes about an hour, depending on the vows you choose."

"An hour? Is there anything we can do to speed it along?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Sokka questioned. "It all sounds kind of nice. If you're really in love," he added quietly.

"What happens next?" Ty Lee asked.

"The groom gives his bride the ring, I announce that they are married, and they kiss."

"Then we celebrate?"

"Yes, Ty Lee," Shyu smiled. "Then we celebrate. This will be the biggest Fire Nation wedding celebration since Ozai married Ursa."

"I have a question," Sokka said. "So, only the uts - utsuga, whatever, gets a ring?"

"Utsugat?" Shyu cocked his head. "We don't really use that terms any more."

"Why not?"

"Well, long ago, marriage was just a legal contract between two families, usually to raise the standard of living for one. It was difficult for women to acquire wealth on their own. Times were very different hundreds of years ago," Shyu explained.

"Not that different," Mai mumbled to herself.

"Utsugat comes from the word meaning lower class. The person marrying up in class was designated the utsugat. Most times, this was the female. But not always."

"Utsugat didn't mean bride?"

"No. The terms are gender neutral. It was all about economic status. The shimoza was the party of higher economic class. If both partners were of equal class, the female traditionally became the utsugat." Shyu laughed, "Unless both parties were male. Then they would have to decide amongst themselves who would take which role."

"Wait, two men used to be able to get married?" Sokka asked.

"Or two women. Still can, technically," Shyu told him. "About two hundred years ago, Fire Lord Zoran forbade the practice. However, the law was never officially changed."

Mai and Sokka exchanged looks. He wished they'd known that before Zuko proposed. Now it was too late.

"I've never heard of two men marrying in the Fire Nation," Mai commented.

"No same sex couple has ever bothered petitioning for marriage," Shyu shrugged. "I suspect it would not have been approved anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Ty lee. "They just go to other nations to get married."

Changing the subject, Shyu said, "You have many questions, but we need to focus on _your_ upcoming wedding. Lady Mai, you strike me as a modern girl. What sort of theme would you like for your wedding?"

"Actually, I'd like a more traditional ceremony," she replied.

"Oh, well that can be easily arranged," Shyu beamed. "The royal dress makers will be pleased. Many brides these days hardly even look the part."

"No," Mai corrected. "When I say traditional, I mean I want a ceremony following the ancient customs."

"But nobody does that any more," Shyu frowned.

"All the more reason, don't you agree?" Mai smiled. "I thought that would please the sages."

"These are modern times, Lady Mai. You are not beholden to the wishes of the sages."

"Aw, Mai, please don't," Ty Lee begged. "I don't want to wear some shapeless old robe. I want to wear a beautiful party dress," she pouted.

"You can wear one under the robe for the reception," Mai suggested.

"Okay. What are you going to wear under your robe, Sokka?" Ty Lee nudged him. "You'll probably look just fine in whatever you wear."

He blushed when he realized she was flirting with him.

"Down girl," Mai rolled her eyes. "You're barking up the wrong tree."

Sokka glared at Mai, but Ty Lee was oblivious to her friend's meaning.

"Would you at least like to recite your own vows? A lot of couples do that nowadays."

"No," Mai waved off Shyu. "That just makes the ceremony take longer."

"So, what's involved in a traditional wedding?" Sokka asked.

Shyu explained that the sort of union to which Mai was referring was a solemn affair. Because they were often arranged by the elders of a family, the couple may not have even met beforehand. Each wore a plain hooded robe, and were not revealed until the marriage was official.

"That way, one of the parties was less likely to back out based on the appearance of the other."

"That sounds terrifying," Sokka said. "We don't have arranged marriages in the Southern Water Tribe. I'd rather not get married."

"Surely you don't want to wear the robes," Shyu said in disbelief. "What about your hair? Your make up?"

"I'll still have them done for the reception. Speaking of which, I'd like to begin planning that. I want it to be the grandest affair ever."

"Lady Mai, your choices are . . . eclectic," Shyu observed. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. A quick, no nonsense ceremony followed by a huge celebration. Sounds perfect to me."

"As you wish," Shyu bowed. "I will make the necessary preparations for the nuptials. The palace staff will attend to your festivities needs." He bowed and left the other three alone.

"Mai, are you sure you don't want to wear a beautiful white gown for your wedding?" Ty Lee asked. "When I get married, I'm going to wear a big poofy dress and a fancy head piece. What about you, Sokka?"

"No, I don't plan on wearing a big poofy dress," he deadpanned. "I don't think I'm getting married at all."

"That would be a shame," Ty Lee said. "Not to pass down those beautiful big blue eyes." She batted her eyelashes.

Sokka blushed and quickly made an excuse to leave. "I think I have an Advisors meeting. Gotta go."

"Was it something I said?" Ty Lee asked after Sokka left.

"Don't take it personally, Ty Lee. He's already spoken for."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Please, have a seat, Governor," Zuko motioned to the chair opposite him.

"Thank you, Fire Lord." The Governor smiled broadly. Ever since witnessing the proposal, Mai's father was in a fine mood. This day, he was in Zuko's office to negotiate the terms of the marriage on Mai's behalf.

Zuko handed him a paper. "This is a standard royal marriage contract. Look it over. If it meets with your approval, sign it. At the conclusion of the ceremony, Mai will sign the marriage certificate."

He sat down and busied himself with papers on his desk while he waited for the Governor. The corner of his mouth rose as he came across a drawing Sokka gave him. Sokka was not a particularly good artist, but Zuko appreciated the effort.

"Fire Lord, you have been most generous in your settlement."

"A small price to pay," Zuko nodded. "For depriving you of your daughter's company."

It sickened Zuko how much the man seemed to covet the money the royal coffers would shell out in exchange for his flesh and blood. However, Zuko had to temper his reaction. He had a role to play.

It was customary in the Fire Nation for the wealthier family to provide 'compensation' to the other family for taking away a daughter, or son, who would otherwise be providing money for the family. It was on old fashioned custom, and only a token was given these days. But Governor Tomio was an old fashioned man and expected a large donation. His reaction told Zuko that he was pleased.

"Yes. The property on Ember Island will surely help ease our loss."

"I want you to be assured that Mai will be well taken care of. I will make sure she is happy."

Ignoring the comment, Tomio continued to peruse the contract. "And there will be another installment upon the birth of an heir?"

Zuko nodded. "It will be important to continue the royal line."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Tomio said. "I'm all for it. My wife will be happy to become a grandmother. Now, is this amount for each heir?"

Clenching his fists under the desk, Zuko tried to hide his repugnance. "Mai is only asked to produce one heir. We may or may not decide to have more children."

"Well, I can't complain," Tomio laughed. He picked up the ink brush and signed his name. "It will be an honor to have my grandchildren as heir to the throne."

That thought made Zuko want to vomit. In dealing with her father, he understood why Mai was a little materialistic. Maybe more than a little. Zuko figured Tomio didn't give much in the way of affection to his daughter, so she took the _things_ he offered. It saddened Zuko to think that she probably equated possessions with love. No wonder she was so content with all the gifts Zuko gave her. She craved them, in fact.

"Well," the Governor interrupted Zuko's thoughts. "I should be on my way. There is still government business to be done. And you have wedding preparations to make."

He stood and held out his hand. Reluctantly, Zuko shook it.

"Good day, sir."

zszszszszszszszsz

Resting his head on Zuko's shoulder, Sokka lay next to the Fire Lord tracing the muscles of his chest. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

"That was the best one yet."

Zuko laughed. "I think you say that every time we make love."

"Well, it just keeps getting better," Sokka reasoned.

"Yes, it does," Zuko agreed.

Gazing up at the candle light reflected on the ceiling, Sokka asked, "Do you ever worry about someone finding out? About us. I mean, what if your security guards barge in or something?"

"Kudan will make certain that doesn't happen."

"The guy can't be on duty every hour of the day."

"He's in charge of my personal security. If he gives an order to his men not to disturb me, they won't," he explained.

Sokka pulled himself up and lay propped on his elbow.

"Why do you trust him so much? Is he really so loyal that you're not afraid he'll tell?"

Turning to face Sokka, Zuko answered matter-of-factly, "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"The palace staff goes through rigorous evaluation and challenges. He came to the palace just before my father . . . just before my father scarred me. When I was banished, he was one of the few who dared to help me. I didn't know him well at the time. But when I finally came home, I knew I wanted him to be my personal attendant. Why? Has he done something to make you suspicious?"

"No." Sokka paused. "I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Sokka, Kudan has never done anything to make me think he would betray my secrets."

"Okay. If you trust him, then I should too. What about Mai?"

"What about her? Are you worried she'll tell?"

Sokka shrugged.

"She won't. She's getting what she wants. And if she tells anyone about you and me, I'll cut her off. She would gain nothing from it."

"I suppose."

Zuko leaned forward and kissed Sokka. "We could always come out before anyone has a chance to tell."

Sokka remained quiet.

"Are you thinking about it?" Zuko teased.

"I, uh . . . I feel kind of bad not telling my father. I sort of lied to him."

"How so?"

"He kept asking me if I came here for a girl. I said no, which technically isn't a lie. But then I stupidly said something about marrying outside of the Water Tribe."

Zuko perked up. "You did? What did he say?"

"He actually said he was okay with it. I came so close to telling him about us. But I chickened out."

"Maybe someday," Zuko said, lying back down and pulling Sokka close. Within a few minutes, Sokka had taken up his customary position curled around Zuko's body. Zuko realized the boy had already fallen asleep.

That night, Zuko dreamt of strolling down the streets of the Capitol, hand in hand with Sokka. People bowed as they passed and threw flowers. He was happy in the dream because they no longer had to hide.

When he awoke, he wished he could declare his love for Sokka publicly. He hoped 'someday' would come soon. But he feared it would not come soon enough.

zszszszszszszszsz


	12. the hashi

***Again, I am posting this much later than I intended. I have NOT forgotten about this story. I will definitely see it through. Please be patient :)**

**NJay-Ficilist- Yes, it's possible. (seen it) I would assume it takes a certain amount of flexibility. And Sokka is very flexible ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! Calenture, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, cassy1994, Mantinas, child who is cool, CharlieRoz, Amaranth22, Ultimashadow, and xXTheBlackFoxXx.**

**Warning: This chapter contains het sex-sorry if you're not into that**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Dad! I'm so glad you're here. Is Katara with you?" Sokka ran to his father and pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Sokka. Katara and Aang are coming in a few days. I thought I'd come early and visit with you before Zuko's wedding, if you're not too busy."

"Sure," Sokka said. "My duties as his _nakama_ are pretty much over. Except for the _hashi_, which is tonight."

"What's a _hashi_?" Hakoda asked.

"It's a party for the groom and the men who are invited to the wedding reception." Sokka blushed. "There will be concubines there, too."

"Oh, _that_ kind of party," Hakoda laughed. "And you had to organize it?"

"Zuko's personal attendant, Kudan, helped me." Sokka paused. "You don't want to go or anything, do you?"

"Why not? I have an invitation to the reception."

Sokka blushed again. "But Dad, the concubines aren't there to dance. It's not like in the Water Tribe."

"Ha, ha. Sokka, I know what concubines are for," Hakoda laughed again. "I'll let you in on a little secret. We have _those_ kinds of parties in the Water Tribe too. You were just too young to know about them."

"Dad." Sokka's mouth dropped open. "And you want to go to this one?"

"Weren't you just telling me the last time I was here that I should meet people? Female people?"

"I meant meet someone you'd like to date. You know, get know her for a while, maybe eventually settle down. Not have a . . . a one night thing with a woman who . . . you know, does that sort of thing . . . a lot," Sokka stumbled over his words, embarrassed to be speaking to his father about having sex.

"Sokka, you were the one who asked me about wanting to go. I only plan on putting in an appearance to be polite," Hakoda smirked. "Are you going?"

"I _have_ to. I'm Zuko's _nakama_."

Smiling, Hakoda put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I'm not judging. You're young and free. Why shouldn't you have some fun?"

"I'm not going to sleep with any of them," Sokka protested.

"Okay," Hakoda shrugged.

"I'm not," repeated Sokka. "I wouldn't do that to . . ."

Hakoda narrowed his eyes at his son. "To whom? There _is_ someone, isn't there?"

Panicking, Sokka tried to think of something to say. It seemed the truth was all he could come up with. At least part of it.

Shoulders slumping, Sokka sighed. "Okay. You're right. I am seeing someone. That's why I won't take part in the party activities." He used his fingers to make air quotes when he said the word activities.

"I knew it. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to think it was the only reason I took the position as Advisor. It isn't. But it's partly why."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a couple of months." Sokka tried to be vague.

"You just broke up with Suki a couple of months ago."

"I know. It happened kind of suddenly. But, it's pretty serious, Dad."

"Serious?" Hakoda smiled. "When can I meet her? I assume she lives here in the Fire Nation."

"Uh, you can't. We're keeping it a secret."

Hakoda frowned. "Why?"

"There are people who wouldn't like us together."

"Sokka, this doesn't sound like a good situation. Is she married or something?"

"No . . . not exactly," Sokka replied.

"Not exactly? What does that mean? I don't want to see you get hurt, son."

"Trust me Dad. We have it all worked out. It'll be fine. I just can't tell you who it is."

"Sneaking around in secret is no way to have a relationship. How are you going to have a family?"

"We're not. We've talked about it. We know it won't be easy, but it's worth it. We're in love."

Hakoda frowned. It wasn't the way he'd imagined his son's life would be.

"I know what you're thinking, Dad. But I'll officially be an adult in less than a month. Maybe you can force me to leave now, but it won't change the way I feel. And I'll come back, because I'm happy here. Even with this less than ideal situation, I'm happy."

Giving it some thought, Hakoda realized that Sokka was right. He could force Sokka to leave, but he would risk losing him in the process. Once he turned eighteen, there was nothing he could do stop Sokka from getting his heart broken, which he was sure would happen. All he could do was hope for the best.

"You'll always have a home with me, son. I want you to know that."

"Thank you. I promise, I'll be fine."

zszszszszszszszsz

Dinner that night was served in the smaller dining room. Sokka sat with his father and two of the other advisors, along with High Sage Shyu. Only two other tables were occupied.

They dined on steamed fish, rice and vegetables. The conversation was light, despite what Sokka had told Hakoda earlier.

The doors to the hall opened without warning, allowing Zuko and Mai to walk in. The Fire Lord was not expected to dine with his guests that evening. Servants scrambled to greet them.

"Our apologies Fire Lord. We were not prepared to serve you this evening. Please let us set up place settings for you." The head servant bowed several times.

"Our plans changed, Shin. We will wait for you to prepare."

"Thank you Fire Lord."

Shin hurried away, shouting ordering to the other servants.

Sokka, along with nearly everyone else had stopped eating to observe the pair as they waited for their table. He smiled to himself, thinking how handsome Zuko looked in his dress uniform.

The smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by Hakoda.

"They do make a striking couple, don't they? She will be a stunning bride," Councilman Tae Chin commented.

Sokka's smile dropped at the mention of the wedding.

"Yes," Councilwoman Tondra agreed. "She's lovely. Don't you think, Councilman Sokka?"

"Yes. Very lovely," he said without enthusiasm.

Once the royal couple sat down to eat, the guests slowly went back to eating their meals and carrying on conversations. Throughout the meal, Hakoda noticed Sokka's attention wander often to Zuko and Mai's table. By the end of dessert, the Chief thought he had figured out Sokka's secret.

"I have to go," Sokka said, getting up without eating any of his tart pie. "I need to go make sure everything is prepared for the hashi. Excuse me."

He abruptly left before Hakoda could tell him he wanted to talk.

zszszszszszszszsz

"Whoa, this place is incredible," Sokka exclaimed, looking around the redecorated sitting room.

"Is this not what you specified?" Kudan asked.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think it would come out this great. This is exactly what I wanted," Sokka told him.

Kudan smiled smugly. "This is the Fire Nation Palace. Of course it came out great."

The large sitting room had been converted to an exotic area filled with small, intimate tables, curtains hung for privacy spaces. A trio of musicians were setting up their instruments in the corner while servants were setting out trays of food. Candles and lanterns lit the room, setting a relaxed, intimate mood.

"You should go get ready," Kudan urged Sokka. "I will stay and greet the guests. They will be arriving shortly."

"Okay, thanks Kudan." Sokka began to walk away, then stopped and turned back around. "You know, for everything."

"It's my honor and my duty," Kudan replied.

"Yeah, but you could have ratted us out. You could have ruined Zuko if you wanted."

"I could never do that to him. I made a promise to always look out for Zuko."

Sokka blinked in surprise. He had never heard Kudan refer to Zuko by his first name only.

"_Zuko_?"

"Uh, I mean the Fire Lord," Kudan corrected. He cleared his throat. "You'd better go."

Sokka scratched his head as he walked away. He had never seen Zuko's personal attendant get flustered before. It left him wondering who Kudan had made that promise to. It seemed more personal than just serving his master.

zszszszszszszszsz

Zuko walked into the room and was amazed at the transformation. It bore no resemblance to the formal sitting room it was before.

Men were sitting and standing in groups, enjoying expensive food and drink, and music. Only a few of the concubines had arrived, but the men didn't seem interested just yet anyway.

Typically, they partied together first, then began to go off with the women of their choice. The higher ranked gentlemen chose first while the others waited their turn. There were seldom enough concubines to go around at once.

As Zuko looked around, he felt badly for the young women. Many of the men were older, not in the best shape, and generally unappealing in his eyes.

Then he caught sight of Sokka.

Zuko's heart sped up at the vision of him in his form fitting Fire Nation clothing. How he enjoyed when his Water Tribe boy wore red. The sleeveless tunic showed off Sokka's lean, but toned arms. And the gold arm band contrasted his tan skin beautifully.

Zuko wished all the other people in the room would go away. As Fire Lord, he could order it. However, it would be very suspicious to end the _hashi_ before it even began.

Turning away, Zuko tried to think of unpleasant thoughts to bring down his growing arousal. Jai, one of the concubines, approached him and bowed.

"Good evening Fire Lord. Can I be of service to you?" she smiled sweetly.

Though she was pretty, Zuko had no interest in her. However, he didn't want to be rude.

"I have not yet decided, thank you." He returned the bow.

At least, the interaction took his mind off Sokka and his problem disappeared.

Making his way around the room, Zuko greeted his guests, accepting congratulations. One of the well-wishers surprised him.

"Chief Hakoda, I didn't know you would be here."

"I came a few days early to spend time with Sokka." The Chief laughed. "He seems to be popular."

Zuko turned to follow Hakoda's line of sight. Sokka had been cornered by two of the concubines and was looking very nervous.

"Yes, he does," Zuko frowned. "His friendly, outgoing manner has gained him the attention of _several_ young women," he said, gritting his teeth.

The scowl on Zuko's face only confirmed for Hakoda his earlier suspicions.

"Is there some tension between the two of you?" Hakoda asked. "Sokka gave me the impression that things were going well."

"No. Everything is fine. Sokka has been a valuable addition to my Council."

"Good," Hakoda nodded.

Kudan approached the pair and bowed. "All of the concubines are here."

"That's my cue to leave," The Chief said.

"You're not staying for the _entertainment_?" Kudan asked.

"It's not _my_ way," Hakoda replied. "But you enjoy yourselves." He nodded to Sokka and left the _hashi_.

The way Hakoda phrased his words, and his tone, led Zuko to believed the he disapproved of the Fire Nation tradition. He couldn't truly disagree.

"Fire Lord, it is time for you to choose your courtesan," Kudan informed him.

Zuko turned to him in a panic, trying to keep it from his face. He whispered, "But I don't want to."

"It will be all right. You must select one or two of them to maintain your reputation as our virile leader," Kudan replied. He leaned closer. "I have a plan. Don't worry."

Zuko bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was peruse the girls for his favorites in front of Sokka.

The concubines all began presenting themselves for the Fire Lord, primping and pouting seductively. It didn't matter much to him which ones he picked. He wasn't planning on having sex with them anyway.

Kudan gave Zuko a gentle nudge. "The one in the gold robe is very pretty," he said quietly.

Zuko nodded, and Kudan motioned for her to come to them.

"And the one next to Sokka," Zuko said, if only to get her away from him.

The girls each looped an arm around Zuko's and stood smiling, waiting for him to take the lead.

"This way, Fire Lord." Kudan pointed the way toward an area marked off with heavy tapestry. He pulled it back, revealing a small, cozy room filled with pillows and blankets. A single lantern sat on a table with a small pouch containing prophylactics made from animal intestines.

Zuko hesitated.

"Trust me," Kudan said.

Ducking inside, the firebender and the girls made themselves comfortable.

"I will bring you some rice wine," Kudan bowed and left the space.

"What can I do for you, my Fire Lord?" one of the girls asked.

"Um, nothing right now," he answered, hoping for Kudan to return soon.

The other girl fingered the buttons on his shirt. "Can I loosen this for you?"

When he didn't answer, she began to unbutton his tunic. He didn't want to appear uneasy, and allowed her to do it. Kudan pushed back the curtain, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko quickly sat up straight, a guilty expression on his face. He held out his hand for the wine.

"This is for your companions, Fire Lord. I will bring more for you if you wish," Kudan. He gave a glass of wine to each of the concubines.

Within a few minutes, the young women were relaxing in a semi-conscious state against the pillows.

"What did you do them?" Zuko asked.

"I added some herbs to their wine. It's only going to make them sleepy. They probably won't remember that you left," Kudan told him. "You can slip out through this small gap. Just be careful when you step out into the corridor, if you don't want anyone to see you."

"What about Sokka?"

"I will do the same for him."

"Okay."

"Fire Lord, if you wait a moment . . ." Kudan stopped him. "I will be back."

Zuko looked at the sleepy girls and shook his head. He wasn't sure he approved of Kudan's method. However, it seemed to work. The concubines weren't really paying him any attention. As he sat waiting, he could hear other couples through the curtains, moaning and grunting. He was getting more and more disgusted, when Kudan finally arrived back.

"Sokka has slipped out of the party. Most of the other men are occupied," the personal attendant said.

"What about the girls?"

"I will tend to them," Kudan assured him. He nodded. "Go ahead. Sokka will meet you at your room."

"Kudan, thank you," Zuko bowed his head slightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

The attendant bowed and simply said, "Fire Lord."

Zuko moved as stealthily as he could toward his own quarters, excited by the anticipation of spending the night with Sokka.

Meanwhile, Kudan blew out the lantern and sat down on the pile of pillows inside the small space cordoned off by tapestry. It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and he could see just well enough. One of the courtesans had already passed out in the corner. Not that Kudan was surprised. He had given that one a bit more of the herbs. The other girl, the one in the gold robe, was impaired but conscious.

He reached out and touched her hair. It was as soft and silky as it looked.

"Mmm," she moaned. "There you are. What can I do for you?"

Kudan caressed the side of her face, then kissed her. Her hands roamed, untying the strings of his tunic. In less than a minute, she had the tunic off plus the undergarment beneath that. She also managed to loosen his pants. He was amazed at how adept she was, even in her wasted state.

His hands ran down the length of her body as he lay her back on the pillows. Opening her robe, he discovered that she was nude underneath. Her skin was velvety and smelled of roses. He leaned close to take in her scent.

She spread her legs for him, as a good concubine would. But instead of taking her, he leaned down to the smoothly shaven snatch to perform cunnilingus.

"Oh, Fire Lord," she groaned. "You don't have to do that. Let me please you."

"This does please me," he replied, then continued.

"As you wish," she giggled.

His tongue flicked and swirled, bringing her a pleasure that most of her patrons did not bother with. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations.

"Oh, yes," she muttered.

Kudan replaced his tongue with a finger. "Quan," he whispered. "May I enter you?"

"You may do as you wish," she replied. "You need not ask."

Wasting no time, Kudan pulled down his britches far enough to release his throbbing cock. He took a prophylactic from the small table and put it on.

As he pushed his way in, he murmured, "Oh, Quan. You feel . . . so wonderful."

He continued to stimulate her while he rocked back and forth.

"Oh, Fire Lord. You are so skilled," Quan moaned. "I'm going to cum soon."

"Good, Quan. Let me hear you when you do. I want everyone to hear."

Quan whimpered back.

They kept up their rhythm, lost in the sensations of the moment. Suddenly, Quan's back arched as she dug her nails into Kudan's arms.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Fire Lord," she cried.

The concubines often pretended to have an orgasm while servicing their patrons. Sometimes to end an unpleasant sexual encounter, sometimes to boost the ego of an inexperienced young man. However, Kudan could feel her tremble beneath him, and her muscles clench around him. He knew her climax had been genuine.

In turn, he held her closely while he came, whispering her name. He kept his position for a few minutes before disengaging to lay beside her.

Carefully, he removed the animal intestine sheathing his waning cock. He placed it on the floor near the entrance of the private lair. The physical evidence, along with Quan's cries of passion would be enough to convince anyone that Fire Lord Zuko had performed well, according to the traditions of the Fire Nation.

Satisfied, in more than once sense, Kudan dressed and prepared to leave. Gazing down at Quan, who was on the edge of sleep, he sighed. He felt guilty for deceiving her, even though he treated her with more tenderness and care than most Fire Lords would have.

She murmured in her stupor.

Kudan leaned down to close her robe around her. "Sleep now, Quan." He kissed her softly on her brightly painted lips. "Sleep my love."

The attendant left the same way Zuko had, heading for his own quarters. He had completed his duties for the evening, and he was tired. Pleased with himself for his cleverness, Kudan quickly fell asleep.

zszszszszszszszsz

"Who's there?" Zuko froze as he walked into his bedroom.

"Just me," Sokka answered. He stepped out of the bathroom and stood fully nude, and grinning.

Zuko relaxed and walked to his lover. "I didn't think you'd get here so fast."

"I left right away," Sokka said. "Kudan tried to get me to pick one of the girls and make it look like I . . . you know. But I just wanted to leave."

Nodding, Zuko replied, "Kudan insisted I do the same. He made me choose two of them to take into the private place set aside for me."

Sokka frowned. "Your tunic is unbuttoned."

Looking down, Zuko frowned as well. Then he looked up into Sokka's eyes. "No, wait, I didn't actually do anything," he said. "One of them started to do this, but that's all. I promise. Kudan . . . drugged them, so they fell asleep."

"Okay, I believe you. Let's get you out of these clothes, though. I'm at a disadvantage here." Sokka swept his hand down his body, indicating his naked state.

"I think you put me at a disadvantage. You're perfect that way."

"Oh, yes, I'm the picture of perfection, with these scrawny arms and shaggy hair. Not to mention, the lack of bending."

"Come to bed with me and I'll tell you all the ways you're perfect." Zuko swiftly shed his clothes and pulled Sokka under the sheets with him.

Sokka immediately began kissing and stroking Zuko. He sucked on his neck.

"Don't leave a mark," Zuko warned.

"Why not? You were supposed to be screwing around with the concubines. No one will wonder why you have love bites."

Pulling back, Zuko's brow furrowed. "I hate that."

"Okay, I won't suck on your neck," Sokka pouted.

"No, that's not what I hate," Zuko assured him. "I love when you do that, especially what you do with your tongue." He blushed.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I hate that everyone is going to think I cheated on you."

"Zuko, no one even knows about me. They'll think you cheated on Mai."

"I don't want anyone to think I'd cheat at all. I love you. A man in love doesn't need concubines. A man in love doesn't need anyone else to satisfy him, or make him happy. It's a stupid tradition."

"But it's done. And _I_ know you didn't cheat. That's all that matters." Sokka leaned in for a kiss.

Zuko returned the kiss, but broke it off before it could progress.

"Would you mind if we didn't have sex tonight?"

"No, but . . . why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's that . . . I don't know, I want to just _be_ with you. This is nice. This is something I don't do with anyone else."

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He snuggled closer.

"Besides, I haven't told you all the ways you're perfect," Zuko told him. "I think I'll start with your hair and work my way down."

zszszszszszszszsz

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**coming in future chapters: Hakoda confronts Mai, a visit from Iroh, and Kudan's secret**


	13. a new ally

***This has been getting so fun to write, I'm afraid I've been neglecting poor Harry and Draco a little. But I'll definitely get back to them.**

**Guest- Kudan rocks, doesn't he? It gets better, too. Although, he does some questionable things in the name of serving the Fire Lord :) The chapter after this features Kudan quite a bit.**

**iHeartyaoi3- I can't say this enough-don't ever apologize for a long review! I love them! While I don't want to give too much away, I'd say it's a given that Quan was under the impression that she had sex with the Fire Lord. Kudan does care for Zuko, but it may not be what you're expecting.**

**Thanks ever so much to cassy1994, Silent Melodies13, Guest, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, xXArykaLachlanXx, and child who is cool for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sokka? Are you in there?"

Chief Hakoda stood outside Sokka's quarters, knocking on the door and calling for him.

"Sokka?"

He tried the door and found it unlocked. Hakoda stepped inside the darkened room. Clearly, Sokka wasn't there. The Chief lit a candle, then closed the door. As he began to look around the room, for what, he didn't know, a figure emerged from the closet.

"Sokka?" A female voice questioned. "Oh, not Sokka."

"Lady Mai," the chief bowed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised to see you here."

"I came to drop off Sokka's robe for the wedding ceremony," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to Sokka," Hakoda told her. "But, perhaps it is you I should be speaking with."

"And why is that?" She asked, with genuine curiosity.

He frowned. "Don't play coy. I know what's going on between you two."

Mai smiled. "You think there's something going on between me and Sokka?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. And he's admitted to having a secret relationship with someone. Someone he shouldn't be with. It's you, isn't it?"

"Come with me, Chief Hakoda. There's something I want you to see."

Hakoda hesitated. She motioned for him to follow as she went back into the closet.

Mai led him through the closet and into the passageways beneath the palace.

"What is this?" Hakoda asked.

"The tunnels were built for a number of reasons," she told him as they walked. "Some are meant to be an escape route for the royal family in case of attack. Others are for making travel from one end of the palace to the other easier for servants. A few are passages that lead to the Fire Lord's chambers, for secret rendezvous."

The pair came upon a door.

Mai turned to Hakoda. "You must be quiet. We cannot be discovered."

"Where are we?"

"Zuko's quarters."

"Why?"

Ignoring his question, Mai tip-toed through the spacious closet and cracked open the door as quietly as possible. From their vantage point, Mai and Hakoda could not clearly see the figures in the large bed, but they could hear the quiet conversation.

"I haven't told you all the ways you're perfect. I think I'll start with your hair and work my way down." Zuko's voice was distinct.

"I remember the first time I touched it," he continued. "I didn't think it would be so soft. I like when you wear it down."

Hakoda turned to Mai and raised his eyebrows in question. She simply put a finger to her lips.

Zuko's voice began again. "Your eyes are the most beautiful color. Rarely seen in the Fire Nation. So big and innocent looking. But I know you're anything but," Zuko laughed. His companion giggled softly.

"Your lips . . . do incredible things to me."

The sounds of kissing could be heard.

"Mai," Hakoda whispered as quietly as he could. "Why are we here spying on Zuko with a concubine?"

"Shh." She whispered back, "He's not with a concubine. And it's not me who's cheating."

Hakoda was about to ask again why they were there, when Zuko spoke once more.

"But I hope you know, it's not just how you look that makes you perfect to me. You're funny, compassionate, caring and clever."

"That's a lot of c-words."

Hakoda turned to Mai, eyes wide, and mouthed the words _a man. _

Mai nodded. She understood why Sokka's own father didn't immediately place his voice. It was the last thing he would have expected to hear. The fact that they were speaking softly to one another also made it difficult to distinguish Sokka's voice.

More kissing noises.

Hakoda nudged Mai, and jerked his head in the direction from which they had come. He was uncomfortable listening in as Zuko kissed another man. Mai held up a finger, indicating her desire to stay a little longer. Hakoda sighed.

The kissing stopped.

"Zuko, I think you're perfect too. I love you."

Mai chanced a glance at Hakoda. It seemed to be registering that he recognized the voice. At least on a subconscious level.

"I love you, too. I don't know how I managed without you," Zuko said. "Say you'll never leave me. Say you'll stay with me forever, Sokka."

Hakoda's jaw dropped. But before he could make a sound, Mai covered his mouth with her hand. She moved him toward the back of the closet, so they could leave. He was still in shock as they stepped into the passageway and closed the door behind them.

"What . . . what . . . what's going on?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious," Mai replied calmly.

"Are you . . . you mean, Sokka isn't having an affair with you. He's having an affair with . . .Zuko?" Hakoda could barely say it.

"I'd say it's more than an affair. They're in love."

"And you're _all right_ with that? What is going on?"

Mai began to walk through the tunnel back to Sokka's room. Hakoda had no choice but to follow.

When they reached Sokka's room, Mai sat on the bed and bid Hakoda to join her.

"Let me explain," she said.

"Please do. I don't understand. Sokka isn't . . . he's had several girlfriends." He was still slightly in a daze.

"It started when we all went on vacation," Mai told him. "Zuko and I . . . well, our relationship wasn't going anywhere. We both knew it, but neither of us wanted to say anything. Zuko and Sokka went fishing and hunting by Lake Laogai while the girls and I stayed in Ba Sing Se. Without going into details, Zuko told me that while they were there, they discovered an attraction neither of them realized was there before. Zuko admitted to me that he had always found men attractive, but kept it a secret. I don't know about Sokka. Maybe it's the same for him. Maybe it's only Zuko that does it for him. I do know that it wasn't me you saw Sokka gazing at longingly."

"But you and Zuko are getting married. In less than a week."

"It will be a marriage of convenience."

"For whom? It doesn't sound very convenient for Sokka."

Mai smiled. "You're not upset that your son is gay?"

"I'm upset that my son is sure to be hurt in this situation."

Resting a gentle hand on Hakoda's arm, Mai assured him, "Zuko's feelings are genuine. I believe he is truly in love with Sokka. And he wouldn't intentionally hurt him."

"Intentional or not, my son _will_ still be hurt by this. Zuko should be a man and stand up for him, not hide behind your skirt."

"This was Sokka's decision," Mai said. "He wasn't ready to reveal himself to his family, or his tribe."

Hakoda frowned. "Sokka didn't think he could tell us?"

Mai shrugged.

"I have to talk to him."

"You can't tell him I told you. Well, showed you," Mai smirked.

"No, I won't reveal how I found out. But I need to let him know that no matter what, he's still my son and I love him."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted from the palace steps. He grinned and waved his arms wildly as a child would, trying to get their parent's attention. Iroh smiled to himself. Becoming Fire Lord hadn't made his nephew too serious yet. Zuko skipped down the steps to greet him.

"Ah, Zuko. You look well," Iroh said as Zuko reached him. "This marriage idea must really agree with you."

Zuko's smile faltered a bit. "Thank you Uncle. You look great yourself. The tea shop must be doing well."

"It is. I would have come sooner, but we've been very busy. I had to hire two new people to help with customers."

"That's wonderful. You deserve it Uncle."

"And you deserve all the good things that are happening for you. I heard about the treaty with the Norther Water Tribe. Congratulations."

Zuko nodded. "That one was a long time coming. But Sokka really helped with negotiations."

"Sokka? He's _Southern_ Water Tribe, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he was able to convince the Northern leaders to compromise on certain issues. They saw that I really did have everyone's best interests at heart, thanks to him."

"Well, then, he sounds like a valuable part of your team."

"He is."

"Hmm."

"How long can you stay, Uncle?" Zuko asked, changing the subject.

"I will have to leave the day after the wedding," Iroh told him. "But you and Mai will be on your honeymoon anyway by then. So, where are you going?"

"On our honeymoon? Uh, we didn't really plan one. I'm in the middle of working out some issues with some of the older colonies in the Earth Kingdom. They want autonomy from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. I can't think about leaving now."

"Oh," Iroh simply said. "Not a great way to start out a marriage."

"Mai will understand."

"Perhaps Sokka will be of help in this matter, as well," Iroh commented.

"Actually, he suggested I contact Aang."

"A wise decision, I'm sure." Iroh smiled. "Is it time for tea yet?"

"For you, Uncle, any time is time for tea," Zuko laughed. "I think you'll be pleased. I have a new brewer at the palace. He's not as talented as you, but the tea is much better than it used to be."

"Well, it couldn't get any worse," Iroh joked.

The two walked into the palace dining hall and ordered a fresh pot, over which to catch up. It was good to have Uncle Iroh back at the palace, if only for a few days.

While they drank tea and ate almond cookies, Iroh told Zuko about his shop expansion plans. He was even considering opening a second tea shop in the Fire Nation.

"It would be good to have you back where you belong," Zuko said.

"Only if my new lady friend approves."

"Uncle, you have a girlfriend?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm not that old. I still enjoy the company of a woman. But I couldn't come for your _hashi_. Chou is a tolerant woman, but not that tolerant," Iroh chuckled.

"The _hashi_ was okay."

"Just okay? Were the concubines not up to the task?"

"They were fine," Zuko shrugged.

"Then it must have been the food," Iroh suggested. "Or not enough wine. You know, the right mood has to be set-"

"No, all that stuff was great. Sokka arranged the _hashi_. Did I tell you that he is my _nakama_?"

"No, you didn't mention it. Then again, you haven't really mentioned much about the wedding."

Chief Hakoda walked into the dining room, expecting it to be empty. When he saw Zuko, he stopped short. He hesitated for a moment, then turned around to leave, thinking the Fire Lord hadn't seen him.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko called.

"Damn," Hakoda muttered under his breath. He turned back around and tried his best to appear at ease, which he was not. After hearing Zuko canoodling with his son in bed, he was extremely uneasy.

"Have you met my uncle?" Zuko asked.

"No. General Iroh, it is an honor to meet you." Hakoda held out his hand.

"I'm no longer a general. Just a humble tea shop owner," Iroh replied, shaking the offered hand. "There is no place for me in the military or politics any more. I leave that to the young people."

Hakoda nodded. "The young Fire Lord here is doing a fine job."

"I hear that your son has been filling his position nicely."

"What?" Hakoda choked out.

"On the Council of Advisors. Zuko told me he was instrumental in negotiations with the Northern Water Tribe."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling well, Chief Hakoda? You look pale," Zuko said, concerned for Sokka's father. "Should I go find Sokka for you?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Hakoda waved him off.

"Here, have some tea." Iroh pushed his tea cup toward Hakoda.

"Thank you, no. I should be going. I was looking for Sokka anyway."

"Did you try his quarters? He likes to sleep in," Zuko said innocently.

Hakoda's skin flushed slightly.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine," the Chief muttered, bowed, and left.

Zuko frowned. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Maybe he is uncomfortable with your relationship with his son."

"What?" Zuko asked tentatively.

Iroh placed a hand over Zuko's. "Nephew, I've known you long enough to be able to hear what you are _not_ saying."

"I don't know what you're talking about Uncle."

"I think you do."

Zuko and Iroh stared at one another for a moment or two. Zuko looked away first.

"If you'll excuse me, Councilwoman Tondra has requested a meeting with me." Zuko stood abruptly and bowed. "Please join me for dinner tonight in my quarters."

Iroh watched his nephew leave the dining room with a touch of sadness. He sensed a heavy burden weighing on the young Fire Lord's shoulders, despite the success and praise he had received in the past year.

"When will you learn, my nephew, to be true to yourself rather than mold yourself into what everyone expects you to be?"

zszszszszszszszsz

After a long day, Sokka opened his door, ready to collapse on to his bed. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You scared the heck out of me."

"I've been looking for you all day, Sokka. Have you been avoiding me."

"No, Dad. Why do you say that? I had some meetings. Then I went into the city to buy something."

Sokka sat down on his bed and faced his father, sitting in the comfy armchair. "You seem angry with me," he said, noting the frown on Hakoda's face.

"I'm not angry with you, son. I'm worried. I'm worried for you."

"Why? I'm fine. Things are going great."

"I know who you're seeing," Hakoda said softly.

Sokka sighed. "I seriously doubt that. But I wish you wouldn't try to guess. I told you, I have it under control."

"He's getting married to someone else in a few days. You call that under control?"

Sokka paled. Silence filled the room for several minutes before either of them spoke again.

Trying for a laugh, but sounding more like a whimper, Sokka finally said, "You're such a kidder, Dad."

Hakoda's demeanor remained unchanged. "Son, please."

Sokka's head dropped into his hands. He wasn't prepared for this conversation. He didn't know when he was going to be prepared. But he had no choice. It was happening.

"How did you find out?" Sokka asked in a muffled voice.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and I want to help." Hakoda paused. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Still unable to look up at his father, Sokka began his story. He told his father about his time at the Lake. How it all started off innocently enough, but then changed.

"I don't even know how it all happened. One minute we were grumbling about our girlfriends, and how they didn't 'get' us. And the next, Zuko was wiping candle wax off my chin and kissing me."

Hakoda shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Sokka looked at him. "You said you wanted to hear this. Did you change your mind?"

"No, son. I'm trying to understand."

Chuckling, Sokka replied. "Me too. All I know, is that I _thought_ I was happy with Suki. I thought I was doing what I was supposed to. But I can be me, _really_ me, with Zuko. He doesn't make me feel stupid. He thinks I'm smart. He thinks I'm funny. And . . . important."

"Any good friend should make you feel that way," Hakoda said. "That doesn't explain . . . the rest of it."

"I'm gay. What other explanation do you need?"

Hakoda stood, prompting Sokka to do the same.

"None." The Chief hugged his son. "But I'm still worried about you."

Sokka's chin trembled. He didn't want to cry. Especially in front of his father. But the tears came anyway.

They stood hugging for a long time, while Sokka cried. Eventually, the tears dried up and Sokka pulled back.

"If you're so happy, why are you crying?" Hakoda questioned.

"Cause I'm a little girl," Sokka pouted.

Standing up a little straighter, Hakoda said, "No. You're a warrior. You're a Southern Water Tribe Warrior. Don't ever forget that," he said sternly. "Sokka, it doesn't matter to me if you're . . . gay. But why choose someone that you can't be with? Now that it's out in the open, why not go find a . . . a boy you can have a real relationship with?" Hakoda stumbled over some of the words, but he meant what he said.

"It's not out in the open," Sokka protested. "You're not going to tell Katara, are you?"

"I think that's for you to do. But you didn't answer my question."

Sighing, Sokka flopped down onto the bed. "I don't want some other boy. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'm in love with him."

"I guess there's not much I can say to that. But I still don't like the situation."

"Wouldn't you have done whatever you had to, to be with Mom?"

Hakoda smiled at the mention of Kya. "Yes, I would have done anything for your mother." Tears glistened in his eyes. "If you feel for Zuko, the way I felt for Kya, then I understand. All I've ever wanted was for you and Katara to be happy."

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll let you sleep now. You look exhausted."

"Maybe we could do something together tomorrow?" Sokka asked.

"I'd like that very much."

Before Hakoda had closed the door behind him, sleep had begun to come over Sokka. Now that his father knew his secret, he felt lighter, less burdened. He began to dream of a future he dared not dream of before.

zszszszszszszszsz

Though Sokka had turned in for the night, the evening was still relatively young. To clear his mind of all that troubled him, Hakoda went out into the gardens. The moon was bright, though less than full. And he could see the turtle ducks swimming toward him in hopes of food.

"I'm sorry little fellas. I don't have any bread for you."

"Here, you can share mine," a familiar voice said. Iroh stepped out of the shadows. "This is a lovely place to think, don't you agree Chief Hakoda?" He handed him a roll from his pocket.

Accepting the offering, Hakoda nodded. "We don't have places like this in the South Pole. It is beautiful." He tossed a few pieces of the roll to the turtle ducks.

Iroh nodded. "But you have ice that shines like crystals all around you. I've seen it in the setting sun when the light is cast in a rainbow of colors. We do not have anything like that here in the Fire Nation."

Hakoda turned to him. "And what's your point? That even though they're different, they're equally beautiful?"

"Heck, no. It is much more beautiful here," Iroh laughed. Hakoda couldn't help laughing too. "But I suppose I think that because I grew up here. It is what I'm used to. It's familiar. Normal."

"You're not talking about the scenery any more, are you?"

"I believe we share a common concern, Chief Hakoda."

"Please, just call me Hakoda. If we're talking about what I think we're talking about, we should be on a first name basis." Taking a chance, he added, "Have you spoken to Zuko about the situation?"

"Zuko is not ready. I will have to be patient."

"But he's getting married in four days. Where will that leave my son?"

"Perhaps Mai can help," Iroh suggested. "You must speak with her before the ceremony, though. Once married, a Fire Lord is committed for the rest of his or her life. Divorce is extremely difficult in the royal family. Death is the usual means of escape."

Hakoda frowned. "Then I will speak to her as soon as possible. Thank you, Iroh." He bowed and left, feeling better having a new ally.

zszszszszszszszsz

* * *

**I have most of the next two chapters written, so maybe I won't wait a week to post the next one. The wedding itself is coming up in just a few chapters Yay!**


	14. crimes and misdemeanors

***I have hesitated posting this chapter- not only because there is another het-sex scene (sorry- but hopefully some of you like it), but because I don't want anyone to think too badly of Kudan. He's a mysterious sort of guy, and has his reasons for doing the things he does.**

**CharlieRoz- glad you're still with me!**

**Ultimashadow- I'm sorry you don't like the Kudan scenes :( Be warned-here is another one**

**Thanks to Guest, child who is cool, cassy1994, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Saphiretigger, pureangel86, xXArykaLachlanXx, and xXTheBlackFoxXx for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

Kudan, along with the rest of the guards not on duty, was finishing up his meal in the servant's dining room. The atmosphere there was always casual, as it was set aside for servants, guards and the concubines. No palace guests or members of the royal family ever ate there.

The guards had been discussing security for the wedding, when the concubines got up as a group to leave. The movement caught Kudan's eye and he intercepted Quan as she prepared to leave with them.

"Where are you going?"

"There are many guests in the palace tonight, with the wedding so near. We must make ourselves available."

"But you can't. You have been chosen by the Fire Lord as his personal courtesan. You must not have sexual relations with any other men."

"I know that. I can still serve wine and dance, though," she said, her chin raised in defiance.

"I question the wisdom of doing even that," Kudan said.

"Why have you not stopped Kiku? The Fire Lord chose her for his private room too."

"But he did not take her, the way he did you. He chose only _you_ to become his courtesan. You should retire to your quarters."

"But the Fire Lord has not called for me this evening. My duty is to join the others."

Kudan pursed his lips. "Perhaps I should stand guard tonight to make sure none of the guests force themselves upon you."

Quan laughed. "We can take care of ourselves, foolish man. We have been taking care of ourselves most of our lives." She pulled back her long, flowing skirt to reveal a knife strapped to her thigh.

He took hold of her upper arm, firmly but taking care not to hurt her. "But now you are the personal property of the Fire Lord. It is my duty to see that it does not get stolen."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Kudan questioned, letting her go.

"Never mind," she replied shaking her head. "I have to go, Kudan. I promise I will do no more than serve wine and dance."

"Clothed," he added.

She bowed and smirked. "Clothed," she repeated.

zszszszszszszszsz

Jai hurried over to Quan and bowed slightly. The sign of respect was warranted by her new position as the Fire Lord's personal courtesan.

"This was delivered for you." Jai held out a small note for Quan.

"Who delivered it?"

"One of the guards," Jai replied.

Quan unfolded the note and read. It was a request for her to join the Fire Lord in private. Though she thought it was odd that the Fire Lord was suddenly interested in the concubines when he hadn't been to see them in almost a year, she had no choice but to honor the request.

"What is the Fire Lord like?" Jai asked. "Is he as selfish as most of these bumbling idiots?" she giggled.

"I . . . don't really remember."

"Oh, that good, huh?" Jai laughed out loud.

"No, I guess I had too much wine at the _hashi_. But I recall bits and pieces of it," Quan told her. "He was actually quite . . . talented."

"Then, your squeals of pleasure were real?"

"I think so. Yes. I wish I could remember more clearly."

"Lucky girl. Well, it looks like you'll get another chance to judge him tonight," Jai said, pointing to the note. "Don't drink too much wine this time. We want to hear all about him."

Quan left the room, headed for the room indicated in the note. It was not unusual for a Fire Lord to entertain a concubine somewhere other than his own quarters. But she would have expected to be in hers. The room chosen for tonight was on a corridor rarely occupied by guests. She had been there before, but it was not preferred.

Nervously, she walked alone. Despite her bravado in front of Kudan, she was uneasy traveling down the deserted hallway alone.

She opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. The room was completely dark. Being a non-bender, she always carried a set of small fire starters with her. She fumbled in her pocket for it and lit one.

It was immediately extinguished. Quan gasped.

"Don't be afraid," a voice in the dark said.

"Fire Lord? I was only going to light a candle."

"No. I like it dark."

"As you wish," Quan replied. "Where are you? I can't see."

"Follow my voice. I'm here on the bed. Come to me."

She moved cautiously toward the voice. Her legs hit the mattress, making her stop and instinctively put out her arms. She touched what she thought was a shoulder.

"Is that you, Fire Lord?"

The man before her didn't answer. Quan began to get nervous.

"I was given a note saying you wanted me," she said, trying to sound calm and relaxed.

"I do want you. I want you very badly."

"I am yours," she replied.

"If you please, remove your weapon. I will not harm you."

"Yes Fire Lord." Quan unbuckled the strap holding the knife in place and tossed it out of reach behind her.

Her robe was untied, but instead of being nude underneath, Quan wore light undergarments.

"I am pleased to find that you were covered up properly."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was told that I must be clothed when I serve the patrons from now on."

She could feel strong hands on her. They gently shrugged off the robe, then the undergarments, leaving her completely nude. It was a strange feeling to be so vulnerable in the darkness.

Suddenly, something warm and moist touched her breast. A mouth. A tongue flicked her nipple, arousing her despite her tension.

"Fire Lord, allow me to pleasure you the way I have been trained. Most of my patrons have told me I am gifted in certain areas," Quan said. It was a practiced speech, designed to move the encounter along, though she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

"What areas?" he asked.

"Lie back and I will demonstrate."

She pushed him back until he was flat on his back. Reaching down, she found him hard.

"You are all ready for me," she commented.

"I find you particularly arousing," he answered.

"But you cannot see me," she laughed.

"No, but I don't need to see you. I have memorized your face, your hair, the curves of your body. I see you when I close my eyes. So it's no different here in the pitch black."

Quan sighed. No one had ever said such beautiful things to her. Men often tried to flatter her, but usually in brash or crude ways. The Fire Lord spoke as though he truly knew her.

"You honor me, Your Majesty. So few have spoken so gently to me. Even your voice has a mild and sweet-tempered quality I have not heard before."

Kudan froze. For a moment he thought he had been found out. But his kind words had been enough to distract her.

She brought her mouth down around him, determined to give him the greatest pleasure he'd ever had.

"Oh, Quan," he shuddered.

She hummed in response, which seemed to make him moan louder. She sucked and pulled and used her tongue in ways he had never felt. Her hands rubbed his lower regions, exploring the places that he would enjoy the most. He didn't flinch when her finger touched between his firm cheeks. So she spit on her finger and slid it inside. At first, he stiffened, but soon relaxed and allowed her to stimulate him from the within.

She brought him to the edge, only to slow down and let the feeling ebb, over and over.

He genuinely thought he would explode. He was no longer in control of his own body and when she gave one too many tugs, he released himself into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he shouted. "Fuck." He panted and gasped, alternately, as she continued to draw a seemingly endless stream of semen from him. "Fuck," he murmured again.

Quan withdrew her mouth from his cock. She wiped a small amount of cum from her lips, curled in a small satisfied smile.

"You are . . . quite gifted," he breathed. "I'm afraid I lost command of my senses for a moment. I apologize."

Smirking, Quan replied. "The Fire Lord must never apologize."

"But I didn't mean to . . . I meant to warn you."

"I would have done nothing different Your Majesty. My aim is to please you."

"You did, exceptionally," he said, sitting up, and reaching out for her. He touched her hair. "Now, I want to please you."

"But . . . you have already climaxed. We're finished," she said, confused.

"No, I'm not finished," Kudan corrected her. "I want to do what I did the night of the _hashi_. You cannot refuse me."

She swallowed. "This is most unusual."

"Please," he whispered. "You want me to, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered back.

Quan allowed him to have his way with her, as she was trained. But to her, it felt more like the way she imagined a true lover would treat her. It was a feeling she never expected to experience. At least, not in her youth while she was still a valued concubine.

She reveled in the sensations of his hands and mouth. He took his time, caressing different parts of her body. Finally, he settled between her legs. Instead of entering her as he did before, Kudan lapped at her with his tongue until she cried out, clutching at the sheets.

Quan opened her eyes, only to find that she still couldn't see. She felt as though she lost time and wondered if she had actually passed out after cumming so hard. She felt a warm presence next to her and realized that her lover was cuddling her.

His breathing was even and shallow, leading her to believe that he had fallen asleep. Unsure how to respond, she closed her eyes again and decided to enjoy the intimacy while she could.

In the morning, she and the Fire Lord would part ways. He would go to Lady Mai and she would spend her time anxiously waiting for him to call for her again.

When she awoke once more, sunlight was piercing the few places where the curtain didn't quite meet the window sill. The room was still relatively dark, but light enough that she could see she was alone.

zszszszszszszszsz

"This is the part where you, Sokka, will hand the ring to the Fire Lord," High Sage Shyu told him.

Sokka reached out and handed Zuko the etched gold band. Their hands brushed against each other, and they both looked up into the other's eyes. It seemed like they stood there forever, but it was a mere fraction of a second. Sokka was glad they would be wearing robes for the actual ceremony, so no one could see little reactions like that one. It was getting more and more difficult to hide his feelings, ever since he confessed to his father.

"Then, Fire Lord, you will place the ring on Lady Mai's finger," Shyu smiled. "After that, I pronounce you married. Then you light the candle and kiss."

Ty Lee sighed, standing next to Mai.

"Are we finished here then?" Mai asked. "I have a dress fitting."

"Yes. That's it for now. I must be going too," the Sage said, and hurried away.

"I thought we were wearing robes," Zuko said.

"For the ceremony," Mai clarified. "For the reception, I intend to get dressed up."

"What about me?" Zuko asked.

"I have something picked out for you too. Don't worry," she said. "You'll look as handsome as ever. Come, Ty Lee."

Once the girls were gone, Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm constantly giving us away."

"It's okay. Nobody noticed."

"I'm glad we're alone. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I told my father."

"What!"

Sokka stepped back. "I thought that was a good thing."

"Sokka, at this point, the fewer people that know, the better."

Looking down at his fidgeting hands, Sokka frowned. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"I'm sorry," Zuko took a step forward. "I didn't mean to yell. The time to start broadcasting our relationship is past. The wedding is in three days. It's too late. We have to live with the decision we all made."

"It's not too late until you're married."

"Sokka, I've signed a contract with Governor Tomio. If I break it, he will bring action against me. He still has allies in the government. He is counting on this marriage for the perks, including keeping his position as Governor."

"So, promise him you'll let him keep the position."

"There's also money involved."

"Then pay him off."

"Sokka, it's not that easy. You don't understand. Maybe before I proposed to Mai-"

"That was your fault. You didn't have to do that. Why didn't you give me more time? You ruined everything," Sokka cried. He stormed away.

Zuko was left standing alone on the palace steps. Sokka had never yelled at him before. He thought about what Sokka said. Why _didn't_ he give Sokka more time? Was it because all this time, he himself wasn't ready? He'd been telling himself that they were keeping it a secret for Sokka's sake. He realized that wasn't the case anymore.

He ran into the palace after Sokka, but couldn't find him. Instead, he came upon Hakoda. They regarded one another. Zuko knew that Hakoda knew about his relationship with Sokka. He saw no reason to pretend otherwise.

"Chief Hakoda." He bowed.

"Fire Lord." Hakoda returned the bow.

"I'm looking for Sokka. Have you seen him?"

"No. Is everything all right?"

Zuko hesitated. "He's upset. I . . . I upset him."

Hakoda's fists tightened.

"I think it's just the stress of the wedding," Zuko said. "We're all a little tense. I'll make it up to him," he couldn't look Hakoda in the eye.

"Can you?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "I don't know. But I'll try." He started to leave, but Hakoda caught his arm.

The Fire Lord looked down at the Chief's hand on him. It was a move that could potentially land Sokka's father in prison.

"I won't pretend I approve of your affair," Hakoda whispered. "You and Mai get all the benefits while Sokka is left hiding in the corner. If you break his heart, I'll make sure you regret it. I don't care if you _are_ the Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded and was released. They parted ways. As much as Hakoda wanted to find Sokka himself and make sure he was all right, he needed to speak with Mai more urgently than ever.

zszszszszszszszsz

Lin Lu knocked on Mai's dressing room door.

"Lady Mai, there is someone here to see you. I believe he is the Southern Water Tribe Chief."

"Send him in, Lin Lu."

Hakoda tentatively walked into Mai's dressing room.

"Is there a more appropriate place we can talk?" he asked.

"This will do," she replied.

Uncomfortable, but determined, Hakoda pressed on.

"I need to talk to you about the wedding."

"What about it?" She dabbed a bit of color on her lips and pressed them together.

"Call it off," he said abruptly.

Mai looked into the mirror at the Chief. "I can't just call it off."

"Why not?"

"My father has signed a contract. It's binding."

"But if both you and Zuko want to call it off, what's the problem?"

"My father is the problem. If Zuko tries to get out of the contract now, my father will cause problems for him. He could cause big problems. Perhaps even stage a coup."

Hakoda frowned. "Then what if it's just you? Say you want to call it off."

"Won't it be suspicious if I suddenly no longer want to be the Fire Lady? Besides, I'm not yet eighteen. My father still speaks for me. He will not risk his position, or the money he's been promised."

"Then I'm taking Sokka home. I still speak for him. At least I can keep him from having to watch the two of you get married. Maybe in a month, he'll get over this."

"I don't think so. Besides, Zuko won't give up on him so easily," Mai said. She put a finger to her chin. "I have another idea. But you will have to speak for Sokka to protect him. And you may have to fraternize with some undesirables."

"What about you?"

"Zuko will protect me."

Hakoda frowned. "All right. We only have three days. What do you have in mind?"

zszszszszszszszsz

Zuko found Sokka in the garden, unsurprisingly. The Water Tribe boy still found it a novelty.

"I'm sorry for earlier," Zuko said.

Looking up, Sokka shielded his eyes from the setting sun. "Aren't you afraid to be seen with me?" he asked sarcastically.

Zuko knelt down next to him. "You're my best friend. I think I'm entitled to spend time with my best friend occasionally."

"I didn't mean to act like such a baby," Sokka said, apologizing in his own way.

"How long have you been angry with me? Since Mai and I got engaged?"

Sokka picked a small blue flower and twirled it between his finger.

"It's okay to say you're angry with me," Zuko smirked. "There will probably be many times over the years that we get angry with one another. It's what couples do."

"Except that we're a trio."

"I wish there was a way I could get out of it." Zuko paused. "I suppose I could at least _try_ to negotiate with Governor Tomio."

"No," Sokka said. "It would be humiliating to Mai. And it would be insulting to the Governor. If I had a daughter, and her fiancé wanted to pay me off to dump her, I'd be pretty angry."

"I see your point." Zuko surreptitiously placed his hand over Sokka's. "I don't know why I rushed this marriage. I let my advisors pressure me. You must know how much I regret it now."

"I know. At least Mai is willing to go along with us."

"I was thinking of having the rooms on either side of mine renovated. One for you and one for Mai. I'll have doors put in so you can get to my room from yours without anyone seeing. Mai and I can retire together, then she can go to her own room."

Sokka shrugged. "Okay."

"I know it's not perfect."

"No, it sounds pretty good. Can I have an indoor waterfall in mine?" Sokka smiled.

"You can have whatever you want." Zuko started to lean forward.

"Zuko, you can't."

The Fire Lord blushed. "I forgot for a minute. Will you come to me tonight? We can start on plans for your room."

Sokka smiled. "I think you might be sorry. I have some interesting ideas for my room."

"Hmm. Something tells me I may want to spend a lot of time in there."

"That's the idea."

Zuko stood suddenly as others appeared in the garden. "I'll see you later," he whispered.

Sokka watched him as he walked away.

"Hello Councilman Sokka," Lin Lu bowed. The two other Ladies in waiting giggled.

He smiled politely and bowed his head. He wondered if the two girls ever did anything but giggle.

"Do you have an escort for the wedding yet Councilman?"

"Uh, by an escort you mean . . . "

"A companion, to dine with and dance with."

"Oh." Sokka was glad he didn't say what he was thinking. He mistakenly thought she was offering sexual favors, not being sure exactly what the Ladies in Waiting were for.

"If you are in need of a companion for the evening, one of us would gladly accompany you."

"I haven't given it any thought. I figured I'd go alone."

"Oh, no, the _nakama_ must not attend alone."

"Oh." No one had mentioned to Sokka that he needed a date. "Well, I don't really know . . ."

"Very well," Lin Lu smiled. "Please let me know if any of us can be of service."

"I'll do that." He stood. "Gotta be going now." He bowed quickly and hurried out of the garden. He heard the other two girls giggling as he left.

zszszszszszszszsz


	15. ulterior motives

***Not sure how many chapters left . . . I still need to reveal a big secret, get Iroh and Zuko talking, and get to the wedding-if there will be a wedding. Ha ha That could depend on Mai and Hakoda.**

**CharlieRoz- thanks for the encouragement concerning Kudan!**

**xXTheBlackFoxXx- LOL I suppose Zuko could just burn them all to a crisp. But he's a good guy at heart. Don't worry, one complication that will not happen is Quan falling in love with Zuko- you're right, there is enough drama. Now I'm trying to wrap it all up**

**Ultimashadow- I didn't mean to imply that Mai's father would literally kill Zuko-more like have him overthrown.**

**Saphiretigger- you'll learn a little bit more about Kudan in this chapter. Not much on Mai and Hakoda's plan, though.**

**Thanks also to Tenshi Yami- angel of Darkness, NJay-Ficilist, cassy1994, child who is cool, and IAmTheTaintedAngel for taking the time to read and review!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Ah, Chief Hakoda. Come join me for lunch," Iroh waved.

Hakoda groaned to himself but smiled and walked to Iroh's table. "I only have time for a quick bite. I'm very busy."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"What have you heard?" Hakoda cocked his head and asked.

"Nothing much. Just that you have had many diplomatic meetings since you arrived here."

A server came and brought a bowl of noodle soup for the Chief.

"Thank you," he nodded. "As ambassador, it's my duty to keep relations between the Southern Water Tribe and the other Nations."

"Of course," Iroh sipped his tea. "Trade agreements are important. You never know when someone will have something you want."

"While I appreciate your cryptic words of wisdom, I think I would appreciate you coming right out and saying what you have to say."

Iroh laughed. "Zuko used to tell me the same thing."

"Speaking of Zuko, have you talked to him?"

"I think he has been avoiding me ever since I mentioned that you may not approve of his relationship with your son."

Hakoda sighed heavily. "It's not that I disapprove so much as I'm concerned. They're asking for heart ache. All three of them." He sipped his broth. "Out of curiosity, how did you know there was something going on between Zuko and Sokka if he didn't tell you?" Hakoda asked.

"He ignored my comment about the upcoming wedding, but he mentioned Sokka's name inside of a minute. The way he blushed every time one of us said his name made me think your son was more than just a friend."

"I didn't see any of the signs," Hakoda told him. He laughed. "I thought he was seeing Lady Mai."

"An understandable mistake. By the way, did you speak with her?"

"Yes. She can't call off the wedding."

Iroh nodded. "I fear the only one who can do that at this point, is her father." He leaned closer. "Is that what you've been doing? Are you trying to convince Governor Tomio to call off the wedding? Or perhaps threaten him?"

"Of course not. I would never threaten a government official. I'm just putting some . . . insurance in place."

"Sounds interesting," Iroh smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't elaborate." Hakoda stood and bowed. "I must go. I have another . . . diplomatic meeting." He winked at Iroh and left the dining room.

zszszszszszszszsz

Sokka swallowed his nervousness and tried to look confident as he approached the Ladies in Waiting. All three looked up in unison from the Pai Sho table.

As usual, the two whose names he never learned glanced at one another and giggled. Lin Lu shushed them.

"May we help you Councilman?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, actually, yes," he said. "I, um, was wondering if one of you would still like to go with me to the wedding."

One of the giggling girls nudged Lin Lu, who glared at her for the impropriety.

She stood and bowed. "I would be most honored. As First Lady, I offer my companionship. Unless you prefer one of the other Ladies in Waiting."

"No, no. I prefer you. Er, that is, um . . . if you want to."

"I look forward to it."

Standing awkwardly for a moment, Sokka smiled and waved, "Well, I guess that's all. Uh, see you later."

He quickly left the gaming room, and proceeded to his room. He was in need of a good, hot bath and a cuddle with his lover.

zszszszszszszszsz

Walking down the corridor, Kudan spotted Quan at the other end. He felt a stir in his belly at the sight. From another hallway, Zuko turned the corner, nearly bumping into her. Doing the only thing he could think of, Kudan hid behind a door jamb to listen.

She bowed low. "Good evening, Fire Lord."

"Good evening," he bowed back, but dismissed her, heading down the hall as he was before running into her.

Quan cleared her throat, prompting Zuko to stop and direct his attention toward her. He recognized her as a concubine and couldn't imagine what she would have to say to him.

Kudan's stomach dropped. He feared she was about to broach a subject better left in the dark.

"Can I help you?" Zuko asked the girl.

She smiled demurely. "I was only wondering when the Fire Lord would call on me for my services again."

"Excuse me?"

"I am gifted in more than just that one particular area."

Kudan appeared from his hiding place and strode toward the pair.

"Miss, it is inappropriate for you to proposition the Fire Lord in a public place," he said frowning.

Quan glared at him. "I was not propositioning. As the personal courtesan, I was merely curious-"

"It is inappropriate for you to be curious. When the Fire Lord requires your services, he will send for you. And not before."

Zuko watched the exchange between the pair with curiosity of his own.

"Thank you, um . . ."

"Quan," she finished for him, disappointed that he had forgotten her name.

"Thank you Quan. But I . . . don't think I will be requiring the services of the concubines once I am married."

"But since Quan was chosen as your personal courtesan at the _hashi_, she will remain available to you. And only you." Kudan gave Zuko a small nudge, hoping to jog his memory of choosing her at the party.

"Of course," Zuko nodded. He vaguely remembered the girl.

"If you'll excuse us, there is a matter that requires the Fire Lord's attention," Kudan said to Quan.

Quan bowed obediently. "Fire Lord. Kudan." She turned and continued walking in the direction she had been heading in the first place.

"Walk with me, Kudan," Zuko commanded.

Kudan did as he was told.

"Would you like to explain that?" Zuko asked him.

Since he phrased it more as a casual question, rather than an order, Kudan took liberties.

"No, Your Majesty."

Zuko laughed out loud. "I guess I deserved that. Let me rephrase the question. What was that girl talking about? What particular area is she gifted in?"

A slight flushed bloomed on Kudan's cheeks.

"She is one of the concubines you chose the night of your _hashi_."

"Yes, I got that part. She was talking as though we had sex, but I left the party after you gave them the wine."

Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"What happened after I left?" he demanded.

"Fire Lord, perhaps this is a conversation best held in private."

Scowling, Zuko marched quickly toward his own quarters, not bothering to wait to see if Kudan was following. When they walked into the room, Zuko closed the door somewhat forcefully.

"What happened?"

Head hung uncharacteristically low, Kudan shifted on his feet.

"Forgive me, Fire Lord."

"For what? I want to know exactly what happened with the concubines I chose."

"I put herbs to make them sleepy in their rice wine."

"Yes, I know that. The one girl was almost asleep by the time I left," Zuko said impatiently. "Tell me about the one we saw in the corridor."

"Quan," Kudan said. "I . . . didn't put as much of the herbs in her drink. She was . . . not fully aware of everything that was happening, but she was awake."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Kudan to continue.

"Your reputation was at stake. I did what was necessary to protect it." Kudan knew he would have to confess his actions. He was hoping Zuko would accept his explanation, if he presented it correctly. "What was necessary, was for everyone to believe that you had performed admirably at your _hashi_. It was expected. And since you wanted to remain faithful to Sok-Councilman Sokka, I took the opportunity when I saw it."

"Oh spirits! Did you rape her?"

"No. Though I mislead her, I did ask permission to be intimate with her."

"That doesn't make it better," Zuko raised his voice. "She thought she was with me."

"Yes, Fire Lord. She did."

Zuko began to pace the room.

"Fire Lord? I don't see the problem."

"You don't? You had sex with a girl, basically against her will."

"She is a concubine, Your Majesty. She routinely has sex against her will."

With that callous statement, Zuko stopped pacing and glared.

"How can you be so cold?"

"I was merely stating a fact," Kudan told him. "However, I was not cold toward her. In fact, I treated her with . . . the way I would someone I loved."

"I still don't think it's right."

"No, but it was the best solution at the time. And now, Quan will no longer have sex against her will."

"What do you mean?"

"Whomever the Fire Lord chooses at the _hashi_, becomes his exclusively. No other man may be intimate with her unless The Fire Lord himself allows it."

Zuko sat on the edge of his bed. "Well, I suppose that's sort of a good thing then. For her, anyway."

"Yes. Since Councilman Sokka knows you weren't unfaithful, and no one else knows the truth, your reputation is intact. As is your relationship."

Zuko nodded, but still frowned.

"You're still troubled," Kudan observed.

"Why her?" Zuko asked.

"Sir?"

"You suggested her at the party. Was there a particular reason?"

Kudan opened his mouth, yet didn't speak. It was the first time Zuko could remember that Kudan didn't have a clever, or logical response. In fact, he seemed flustered.

"I asked you a question, attendant," Zuko commanded.

Avoiding Zuko's gaze, Kudan spoke softly.

"I . . . am in love with Quan. I had personal reasons for prompting you to choose her."

The corner of Zuko's mouth rose. "So, you are not a eunuch after all," he teased.

"No, Your Majesty," Kudan said indignantly. "I have enjoyed the company of many young women." He paused. "But none as much as Quan."

"And, how does Quan feel about you?" Zuko was curious. He seemed to burden Kudan with his woes of romance so often, it was refreshing to hear about Kudan's.

"I fear she sees me as but an employee charged with guarding her and the others. She is often adversarial." Kudan furrowed his brow.

"Adversarial?"

"She is sometimes uncooperative. Quan often questions my instructions and engages me in debate. It's infuriating." Kudan allowed a small smile. "But, I find that I . . . like it."

Zuko chuckled. "Kudan, have you ever thought that maybe she does it on purpose?"

"Of course she does it on purpose."

"No, I mean so she can talk to you."

"I would prefer to talk to her without the squabbling."

Zuko stood. "Then talk to her."

Kudan shook his head. "I can't. Especially now. Not after what I've done. I can't possibly confess my feelings to her when I have not behaved very honorably."

"Well," Zuko began. "You were serving your Fire Lord the best that you could. What's more honorable than that?"

"I doubt Quan would see it that way." Kudan straightened himself up. "No. I should put her out of my mind. She is your personal courtesan, and I am only your attendant. No good can come of coveting what will never be mine."

Before Zuko could contradict him, Kudan bowed his head.

"If that is all, I have to do my rounds. I am twenty minutes behind schedule."

"That's all," Zuko told him. "But Kudan, next time you plan to impersonate me, consult with me first."

His tone was light, however, Kudan's mind was already elsewhere. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The attendant walked out and continued on to check in with the guards at all of the entrances to the palace. Satisfied that all was well, he went to his quarters. Though the Fire Lord didn't seem angry after he explained his motives, Kudan was troubled himself. What seemed like a good idea at the time, probably sealed his fate where Quan was concerned. He doubted he would ever be able to win her heart, even if she knew the secret he kept from the rest of the world.

zszszszszszszszsz

"Dad," Sokka attempted to yell and whisper at the same time.

Startled, Hakoda turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Sokka replied. "I thought you said you weren't interested in the concubines."

"I'm not. I'm here for the Governors."

Raising both eyebrows high, Sokka blinked. "I don't think it works that way. Dad, you're not . . . "

Hakoda laughed. "I'm here to talk to them. That's _all_."

"Why not just have a meeting?"

"I'd rather get them while they're relaxed and happy," the Chief told him.

"What's going on?" Sokka narrowed his eyes.

Hakoda licked his lips and bit his lip. "I don't want to tell you until I know it's going to work."

"What? Now you have to tell me," Sokka said. "I'll die of curiosity."

"I'm sure you'll live," Hakoda laughed. "Besides, if everything works out, you'll know soon enough."

"Okay," Sokka grumbled. "Hey, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he chuckled as his father opened the door to the harem.

"What you don't know, won't hurt you," Hakoda winked and went inside leaving Sokka with his mouth hanging open.

He stood there for a minute or two trying to decide if his father was only kidding with him. He decided to believe he was, and so went on his way. There were only two days for Sokka to convince Zuko to call off the wedding. He thought he might try his father's tactic and get Zuko while he was relaxed and happy.

zszszszszszszszsz

Zuko and Sokka lay on the bed, panting, flat on their backs.

"Fucking spirits! That was fantastic. It was better than fantastic," Zuko said. He turned to look at Sokka, "What _is_ better than fantastic?"

"Fan-_fucking_-tastic?" Sokka laughed.

"Yes. It was fan-_fucking_-tastic."

Sokka sat up and leaned over Zuko, licking his belly. He licked his way up to Zuko's neck. "You know, if you told me six months ago that I would be willingly running my tongue over another man's body, I would probably have punched you. Er, well, not _you_, but someone. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know," Zuko smiled. "So much has changed."

"And it's going to change a lot more," Sokka commented. He lay back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered. "I've really screwed things up." His mood went instantly from elated to dismal. "I feel like I'm letting down all the people who are most important to me. The worst is Uncle. I know he knows there's something going on, and I've been avoiding him so I don't have to hear a lecture."

"Iroh? He doesn't lecture, does he? I always thought he had the best advise. Maybe he'll have good advice for you."

"Yeah, he'll tell me to follow my heart."

"Sounds like good advice to me," Sokka smiled. He turned on his side and curled up to Zuko.

"That's not always possible. Some of us don't have that kind of freedom," Zuko sighed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't care so much for my nation. I'd take you and run off to live at Lake Laogai."

That made Sokka smile. "Well, maybe we could go back there for another vacation some time. But we can't run away. You're the best thing to happen to the Fire Nation in a long time."

Zuko nodded, not that he thought he was the best thing. "I still have work to do. I have more to accomplish. I have to keep going for all the people who are depending on me and have stood by me after my father's defeat."

"Like Kudan?"

Zuko blinked. Of all the people to which Zuko was referring, Kudan was the last person he expected Sokka to mention.

"Well, yeah, he's included. But I meant _all_ of the people of the Fire Nation that don't have power in the government." Zuko sat up. "Do you still not trust Kudan?"

Sokka gave a small shrug. "I just wonder what it is between you two that . . ." He stopped talking before he said something foolish.

"Sokka, I told you. He helped me after the Agni Kai with my father. There was a general order not to. And anyone who did, risked my father's wrath. Shyu was also one of the people that helped me. Of course, Uncle Iroh stood by me the most."

"But why did Kudan help you? Why would a servant risk his life like that?"

"I really don't know. I was thirteen- scared, scarred, and missing my mother more than anything. Kudan and Shyu gave me a small bundle of things from my room, and they ushered me through the tunnel system. When I came out at the caves on the other end, Uncle was there. I didn't question _why_ any of them helped me at the time. I just accepted it."

Sokka bit his lip. "Do you think . . . maybe he's in love with you or something?" he asked timidly.

Laughing loudly, Zuko patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"What's so funny? It's possible."

"Actually, he and I had a talk this evening. He is in love, but not with me."

Sitting up straighter, Sokka asked, "Who? Tell me."

"It's one of the girls in the harem. Her name is Quan."

"I don't know which one that is."

"Good," Zuko grinned. "I would be suspicious if you did," he joked. "You're mine."

Sokka's smile faltered. "I wish you were mine."

"I am yours," Zuko assured him.

"But I have to share you."

"I know it's unfair. I'll be dancing and dining with Mai at the reception and you'll be all alone."

Eyes widening, Sokka said, "Um, about that . . . I won't be _completely_ all alone."

"Oh, right. I guess you'll be with your father, Katara and Aang. And if Toph-"

"No, I mean I have a date."

"You have a date? With whom?" Zuko frowned.

"One of Mai's Ladies in Waiting."

"Oh," Zuko pouted.

"She told me that your _nakama_ couldn't go to the wedding alone, and she offered to let me escort her. It doesn't mean anything."

Zuko sighed. "I don't have any right to be jealous. Looks like we'll both be keeping up appearances."

"Except Lin Lu doesn't know that I don't have any interest in her."

"Lin Lu, huh? She always was a little forward in my opinion. As long as it's simply to escort her to the wedding, I'll try to keep my jealousy in check." Noticing that Sokka's attention appeared to be wandering, Zuko touched his chin. "What's wrong?"

"Katara. How am I going to keep all this from her. It's been easy, pretending around people that don't know me very well. But Katara, and Aang. And-jeez, Toph. She knows when people are lying! I'll never be able to hide it from her."

"You trust them. Tell them."

"What if they don't understand?"

"Do you think Katara would ever turn her back on you? She would do anything for a stranger. There's no way she would turn away from her brother."

Nodding, Sokka agreed. "You're right. And Aang is all about forgiveness and understanding. But you know Toph will milk this for all it's worth. She'll be making jokes about us every chance she gets."

Zuko chuckled. "Probably. But remember, I can have her thrown in prison."

"What for?"

"There must be some law against making fun of the Fire Lord somewhere," joked Zuko.

Feeling a little better about the prospect of telling his sister and friends, and knowing Kudan wasn't a threat to their relationship, Sokka snuggled next to Zuko. The pair scooted under the covers and soon fell asleep. It would be the last good night's sleep either of them would get before the big day. In the morning, they would be reminded that the wedding was only two days away.

zszszszszszszszsz


	16. only one more day

***Though this chapter starts out with Kudan and Quan, don't be put off. There's no het-sex in this chapter. Probably no more for the rest of the story either. I know that pleases some of you :) I liked this chapter because Zuko is in all three sections, interacting with three different people.**

**Just to keep things straight, this chapter basically takes place on a Thursday with the wedding coming Saturday. Not sure if they use days of the week like that on Avatar. I don't think it ever really came up, so I've been kind of vague with my timing.**

**QuirkyKitty93- I hope by now your exams are over. You will definitely find out Kudan's secret soon. Not next chapter, but maybe the one after that.**

**NJay-Ficilist- Did I mess something up? I agree that Sokka is a great strategist. He's very practical. I like to think he has the serenity to accept the things he can't change. (I am not religious-but that's a good way to view life) Of course, in this story he has to be at least a little ooc or he wouldn't be with Zuko.**

**xXTheBlackFoxXx- But isn't that one of the things we love most about Zuko-his sense of honor?**

**Thanks to IAmTheTaintedAngel, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, cassy1994, Saphiretigger, child who is cool, Amaranth22, and Ultimashadow for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of your comments!**

zszszszszszszszsz

Kudan, and some of the other guards followed the concubines out of the dining hall as usual. Quan had stopped to talk to Kiku for a moment while the rest headed for the harem room. Kiku leaned in close and whispered into Quan's ear, prompting her to turn around.

Caught by surprise, Kudan had been staring, and quickly looked away. He cursed himself for the distraction and caught up with the lead guard, giving orders to escort the girls to their room for the evening's activities. Most of the dignitaries and leaders from provinces and nations were gathered for the wedding. The girls would make themselves available for entertaining.

Kiku and Quan parted ways, with Quan walking in a different direction than the others.

"Where are you going?" Kudan called to her.

She stopped and turned around.

"I am going to the Fire Lord's chambers."

"Quan, we have discussed this. You cannot make advances to the Fire Lord. He will send for you when he requires your services."

She waved a note in front of him. "But he has. I received this before dinner."

"Impossible." Kudan's mouth dropped open.

"Why is it impossible? Do you think me so undesirable that the Fire Lord wouldn't want me?"

"No, of course not. You are . . . " He was unable to say what he wanted to say. Still puzzled that Zuko called for her, Kudan nonetheless remembered his duty. "I am on my way to my post at Fire Lord Zuko's quarters. I will escort you."

"I would tell you there's no need, but I know you well enough to know you wouldn't shirk your responsibility. Or what you think is your responsibility."

He gave her a sideways glance. "What does that mean?"

"The other guards are perfectly capable of looking after us," she explained. "Your first duty is to the Fire Lord."

"I can do both," he replied, looking straight ahead. "And since he has claimed you for himself, it is my responsibility to see to your safety."

They arrived at Zuko's door, and Kudan pulled the bell rope to announce their presence.

A young servant maid answered the door and bowed. "Who calls?" she asked.

"I am Quan. The Fire Lord requested my company." She held out the note.

"One moment." The girl closed the door.

Shortly, the door reopened. Zuko was clearly surprised to see Kudan standing there with Quan, who bowed low.

"Good evening Your Majesty."

"Good evening," Zuko returned. "Kudan, is there a problem?"

"No. I simply escorted Miss Quan." He stood waiting to see if Zuko had any orders for him.

"You may leave, Kudan." Zuko opened the door further to allow Quan through. He noticed a slight, but distinct scowl on his attendant's face. It was probably the first time Zuko had ever been on the receiving end of Kudan's formidable glare. If it had been anyone else, Zuko would not have tolerated the look. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come. And Zuko understood the cause of it.

Kudan bowed. "Yes, Fire Lord. As you wish." He turned abruptly on his heel and marched only a few steps away to stand guard.

"Come in Quan," Zuko said gently. "Please have a seat."

The courtesan walked through the vestibule into the sitting area. She chose a velvet settee and lounged on it seductively. She began to untie her kimono.

"You may leave your clothes on," Zuko told her.

Quan didn't think his request was too unusual. Men had asked her to do many odd things. Having sex while mostly clothed was not that strange. But considering their first two encounters, the girl was disappointed.

"You're very pretty," Zuko commented.

"Thank you Fire Lord. I was lucky to have attractive parents."

Zuko's brow furrowed. It was a strange way to acknowledge her beauty, but he supposed she was right.

"How long have you been a concubine her at the palace?"

"I have been here since my father sold me into the service of your father, four years ago," she replied.

"You didn't come here voluntarily," he said.

Not wanting to appear ungrateful for her time at the palace, she answered, "No. But I have been well taken care of. And it is an honor to be chosen as royal courtesan."

"And if I offered you freedom?"

Quan cocked her head. She was unsure if it was a trick question. Was he testing her loyalty?

"Your Majesty, I have been well taken care of," she repeated slowly.

"Yes, so you said. But what would you do if I released you from your services?"

"I don't understand," Quan said. "Are you not pleased with me?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. I'm asking if you were free to go, what would you do?"

"I . . . don't know," she replied. "I have no other skills or trade."

"Can you clean?"

"Of course," she laughed.

"Can you cook?"

"Only a few things. We have limited cooking facilities in our living quarters."

"That sounds like a beginning," Zuko smiled. "Do you have any other talents or hobbies?"

"You can't make a living doing a hobby," Quan giggled.

"Well, that depends on the hobby. Come, tell me what you like to do."

After hesitating, she answered, " I enjoy singing."

"Do you? Will you sing for me?"

"What? Now?" she asked, flustered. "Oh, Fire Lord, I am not that talented. it's simply something I enjoy."

Zuko chuckled. "All right. I won't make you sing. What about the other girls?"

"What do you mean? Do they like to sing, too?"

He nodded.

"Sometimes," she shrugged. "We dance for the men who visit the harem. Kiku is a very good dancer," Quan commented.`

"Hmm. Interesting."

Zuko walked to his balcony and gazed out over the city. he wondered how many other women were forced to sell their bodies to make a living. How many of them were sold to rich men, the way Quan had been sold by her father. He knew he couldn't help each and every one of them. But eventually, he hoped his nation would prosper enough that it wouldn't happen any more.

He turned to Quan, who was sitting anxiously, waiting for him to command her.

"Quan, I no longer require your services."

"Your majesty?" she questioned, then lowered her head. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"I must have done something wrong, that you do not want my company any more."

"No, Quan. I wish to remain faithful to . . . the one I love. So, I release you from service."

She nodded. "Very well. I will return to the harem."

"No, wait," Zuko stopped her. "I mean, I release you from the service of being a concubine."

"I don't understand."

"You're free," he said, pleased with himself.

"Free to do what?" she asked.

"Anything."

His news didn't have the desired affect. He thought she would be happy. He assumed she would be anxious to start anew life away from lecherous old men.

"Then . . . I can no longer live at the palace?" Quan asked sadly.

Zuko frowned. The conversation wasn't going at all how he imagined. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Of course you can stay," he smiled. "But perhaps you would be happier with other duties. Would you like to serve meals? Or maybe attend to Lady Mai?"

The blank look on her face told him she was still unsure.

"This doesn't please you," he said.

"The Fire Lord shouldn't concern himself whether or not I am pleased. However," she glanced down at the floor. "You have pleased me greatly." She blushed, and he was surprised.

Then he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh." He blushed himself. He scratched his head, deciding how to approach the subject.

"I have been with many men," she said quietly. "Most of whom have never shown me affection the way you have. I would prefer to remain your royal concubine to other duties."

"Quan, I have a confession to make."

She put a finger up to his lips. "Shh. You need not. Your gentle touch and passion have spoken for you." She untied her robe and let it fall to the ground, misunderstanding his intentions. Zuko bent down and retrieved the robe, placing back around her shoulders.

"My confession is not one of love, Quan. Please let me explain."

He beckoned her sit on the velvet settee with him.

" I didn't mean to deceive you. But I have," he told her. "The truth is, I have never had sex with you. I have never had sex with any of the concubines."

She smiled. "You're right. We made love."

"No, that isn't what I mean. I mean I literally have never had any sexual contact in the harems."

"How can that be?" She cocked her head.

"Someone else took my place the night of my _hashi_. Someone I trust very much. But he took things too far. And I'm afraid you got the wrong impression."

Quan bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Quan. I never intended for you to think I had . . . feelings for you." He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I was foolish for thinking you might. I am a used woman," she said. "A _well_ used woman, unworthy of real love."

"That's not true."

She turned her head away, attempting to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You are worthy," he assured her. "In fact, there is someone who loves you." He paused. "But it's not me."

"You're teasing me," she said, still looking away.

"No, I'm not. It's true."

Shyly, she glanced up at him. "Who?" She dared for a moment to consider that Zuko had been telling the truth. Was it a governor? Perhaps a nobleman who frequented the palace.

Zuko opened his mouth, then shut it. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

"You _were_ teasing me." Quan pouted. She stood and bowed. "Were you being genuine when you said I was free?"

"Yes," he answered, hopeful that she was going to take him up on his offer of other duties.

"Then I will leave now." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait! I'll tell you," Zuko stood and followed. "It's Kudan."

Slowly, she turned to face him. "Kudan?"

"Yes. He told me himself."

She frowned. "And it was he who took your place?"

"To protect my reputation." Zuko placed his hand on her arm. "Don't leave the palace. Please consider my offer."

Quan bowed once more. "I will, Your Majesty."

When she walked out the door, Zuko watched with a sinking feeling. Though Kudan never specifically asked Zuko to keep his secret, it was clear that the attendant had no intention of confessing his feelings. He feared that once Kudan found out what Zuko had done, the rapport they had built over the past year would be gone.

zszszszszszszszsz

Zuko cleared his throat, standing by the pond as the turtle ducks waddled past him.

Iroh looked up and squinted at the sun. "Ah, you look just like my nephew. But he's avoiding me, so you can't be him."

"I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko sighed, squatting down next to Iroh. "I didn't mean to. I just don't know what to say."

"How about the truth?" Iroh suggested.

"I think you already know."

"Sometimes it helps to say it, though."

Zuko sighed again. "I'm in love with Sokka," he blurted out.

Silence filled the garden.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. You're in love. Love is a wonderful thing," Iroh said, feeding the turtle ducks pieces of rice cake.

"With Sokka. I said I'm in love with Sokka." Zuko quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was around to hear him. "It is wonderful. But it's also frustrating."

"Sokka is frustrating?"

"No, not Sokka. The situation. Mai is being very understanding, but Sokka and I will never have a normal relationship if I marry Mai."

"Then don't marry Mai," Iroh responded.

"I can't get out of it. Not without causing a lot of problems. Not only for me, but for Mai. And maybe even the entire Fire Nation."

"Then you should marry Mai."

"That's your advice?" Zuko questioned. "What kind of advice is that? You just gave me two different opinions."

"Yes," Iroh nodded.

"Is this more of your _follow my heart_ mumbo jumbo?"

"It's not mumbo jumbo, nephew," Uncle said. "You have to live with the decisions you make, whether as the leader of the Fire Nation or a man in love."

"But I'm not the only one who has to live with them. I have to consider other people's feelings and needs."

Iroh didn't respond.

"You're not going to tell me what to do, are you?"

"You never wanted me to before," his uncle laughed.

"This time I do," Zuko smiled. "I wish someone else would make the decision for me. I know I'm the one who screwed it up in the first place, but I don't want to hurt Sokka or Mai. And one of them will be, no matter what."

"What advice would you give someone in your place?" Iroh asked.

"I would tell him to honor his commitment."

"Which one? It seems there are two."

Zuko frowned. "You're not making this any easier, Uncle."

"I'm not trying to."

Zuko sat down all the way and held out his hand for some rice cake to feed the turtle ducks. Iroh handed him half of one, and he proceeded to break small pieces off to throw.

"The question you need to ask yourself is which is the bigger commitment? To whom do owe your allegiance?"

Thinking about it while he tossed pieces of rice cake to the turtle ducks, Zuko pondered Iroh's question. He had known Mai his whole life. But he wanted to spend the rest of it with Sokka. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to decide.

"Nephew, why do you not feed the mother ducks?"

"What?" Zuko cocked his head toward Iroh.

"I notice that you have only given your rice cake to the ducklings. Why?"

"The mothers can take care of themselves," Zuko replied. "The ducklings still need help."

"Hmm."

"Oh, I see. My obligation is to those who need my help the most." Zuko gazed off into the distance. "That would be all the people beyond the palace walls. The ones relying on me to make their lives better, to make our nation prosper." Zuko closed his eyes. "I must marry Mai. The Fire Nation cannot afford to be thrown into turmoil by a coup staged by Mai's father, which he surely would try. Even if he didn't succeed, damage would be done."

Iroh placed his hand over Zuko's. "But you need to be happy in order to be the best Fire Lord you can be."

"Sokka will still be with me. If he chooses to stay. It's a chance I'll have to take." Zuko opened his eyes, now rimmed with tears. "Thank you Uncle. I can always count on you."

"You came to your own conclusion, nephew. One that I'm not so sure I would have. You have become a mature young man. And a responsible leader. I am very proud of you."

The two hugged, and Zuko left the garden to find Sokka. He was in need of a closer embrace.

zszszszszszszszsz

Sokka nodded. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, for the fifth time.

"Stop apologizing," Sokka said. "I know you're sorry. But it doesn't change anything. We just have to deal with things the way they are."

"I'm-" Zuko caught himself before he apologized again.

"So, you'll fix up a room for me and we'll use our private door. No one has to know. Except for the people who already know, that is."

"Will that really be enough for you?"

"For the time being."

Zuko frowned, but he supposed Sokka was just being honest. He couldn't ask any more of his lover.

Sokka put his hand over Zuko's as they sat on the edge of the royal bed. "I guess I'm still holding out hope that someday we'll be able to be together for real. I'm just a romantic at heart."

"I'm hoping for that too," Zuko said. "One day, I want to parade you through the city for all to see and proudly claim you as mine."

Smiling, Sokka leaned his head against Zuko's shoulder. "I'd like that. But for now, I'm okay with this. I have to admit, it's kind of fun having this big secret. And nobody can bug us about what we're doing."

"Sometimes, it's good to be the Fire Lord," Zuko leered.

He angled his head and kissed Sokka while pushing him onto his back. He straddled the water tribe boy and ground his hips into Sokka's. "Let's try something different."

"Dif-different?" Sokka asked.

Zuko snickered. "Not _that_ different. I'll still bottom. But I like being on top of you like this."

"Okay," Sokka sighed. He untied the sash holding Zuko's shirt closed and opened it, exposing the milky white skin.

Zuko scooted back to untie Sokka's britches. The tan skin contracted at his touch. "You're ticklish tonight," he noted.

"Just a few extra butterflies," Sokka answered sheepishly.

"Why?" Zuko asked as he eased Sokka's britches down, revealing that Sokka wasn't too nervous to become aroused.

"This is the last time we'll make love before you get married. Tomorrow night, I can't be with you. There will be too many people keeping a close eye on you."

"Then we'd better make this count."

Zuko leaned over and took Sokka into his mouth. He rubbed at the bulge in his own pants as he did.

Sokka struggled to wriggle out of his shirt without interrupting Zuko's ministrations. But neither did he want Zuko to take him over the edge before the firebender had a chance to sit on his cock. He thought watching Zuko bounce up and down on him would be about the best sight he could imagine.

"Fuck! Zuko, stop," Sokka cried out.

The Fire Lord popped off suddenly. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sokka blushed. "I was getting too close."

"We definitely don't want that," Zuko smirked.

All at once, Sokka rolled them, switching their positions.

"Let me work on you a while."

He quickly rid Zuko of his pants and gripped the erection in front of him.

"Slow down a little," Zuko whispered gently. "I want it to last all night."

Sokka complied and built them slowly toward coupling. They rolled several times, taking turns bringing pleasure to the other, careful not to take it too far. Until Sokka couldn't stand the wait any longer.

Lying on his back, he watched as Zuko gradually impaled himself on Sokka's cock.

"Ah," Sokka breathed and closed his eyes. "Spirits that's good."

"I like this view," Zuko said, grinning down at him. He shifted his hips forward and back, slowly drawing it out. He didn't want to sleep this night. He didn't want to wake up to the last day before the wedding, when everyone else would be excited for 'tomorrow'.

Opening his eyes, Sokka said, "Hold up, I'll do the fucking." He held Zuko's hips still and thrust himself up repeatedly.

"Yeah," Zuko's head dropped back. He grabbed onto his cock and stroked in time with Sokka's thrusts.

Sokka noticed a bead or two of sweat running down the side of Zuko's face. His gaze followed it as it trailed down his neck onto his chest. He reached out to tweak the pale pink nipples on that moist chest.

"Oh, Zuko. I know you want this to last all night, but I'm gonna cum soon."

Zuko opened his mouth to agree, but all that came out was a loud whimper. And a lot of cum.

Moments later, as he came too, Sokka firmly held Zuko down on him. He let out a small moan.

Collapsing together, the pair disengaged and lay panting on the satin sheets. Zuko grabbed a handful of sheet and wiped off Sokka's belly and his own ass.

Suddenly, Sokka started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"I was just thinking that the girl who does your laundry must think you jack off an awful lot."

Zuko frowned, but then he laughed. "You're probably right."

Sokka curled up to Zuko's side, as usual and continued to giggle.

"It's not _that_ funny," Zuko said.

"I know," Sokka returned. "But if I stop laughing, I'm afraid I'll start crying."

Stroking Sokka's hair, Zuko kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry. I hate that all this is hurting you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Let's not think about all that other stuff now. We still have one more day."

Zuko sighed. Only one more day . . .

zszszszszszszszsz

**So, probably three more chapter-give or take. I know I've estimated before with my stories and been way off, but-oh well. If anyone is interested in reading original slash, check out one of my favorite stories on Fiction Press. It's called Love in the Wasteland by CelticSakura. There is also Quintet by the same author, It's not graphic, but more of a love story.**


	17. the gaang's all here

***This chapter is a transition just to get the gaang together. It's the day before the wedding . . . which means next chapter will be the wedding day. Or at least the beginning of it. I will probably stretch that day into at least two chapters.**

**Thanks to CharlieRoz, I Love John Gallagher Jr, cassy1994, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkess, SilentMelodies13, Ultimashadow, xXTheBlackFoxXx, child who is cool, Saphiretigger, DeathsHeadMoth, Guest, and Limety for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

The bell outside Zuko's chamber door rang insistently.

He was awake, and had been for about an hour. But he didn't want to disturb Sokka as he lay sleeping by his side.

Suddenly, Kudan appeared in the archway.

"My apologies, Fire Lord," he bowed. "No one answered the bell."

Zuko sighed. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake him," he whispered.

"I understand," Kudan nodded. "But your presence is required at breakfast."

"Do I have time to bathe first?"

"If you make it quick. Lady Mai is impatient. And hungry."

That made Zuko smile. "Tell her I'll be quick."

Sokka began to stir at the sound of their conversation. He opened one bright blue eye and grumbled. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes. You have to go back to your room. There's a breakfast for all the guests staying in the palace this morning. I have to go."

"Oh," Sokka yawned. "Okay. I could use some food myself."

He shamelessly threw off the covers and padded across the room to retrieve his clothing. He was too tired to care if Zuko's attendant saw his impressive package.

Though Kudan's expression didn't change, he quietly observed Sokka's tanned body as he walked by. He subconsciously glanced down at himself. Zuko caught his eye as he looked back up.

"I know, right?" he grinned.

Uncharacteristically embarrassed, Kudan looked away. He couldn't help but notice Sokka's limp cock as it swung while he walked. But he didn't want to think about the way Zuko admired it. Though tolerant of preferences different from his own, Kudan had no interest in other men.

On his way into the bathroom, Zuko gave Sokka a quick kiss.

"I guess I'll see you in the dining hall. And maybe later?"

"They're keeping me pretty busy today," Sokka said. "I have to do some ceremonial stuff with Ty Lee. Plus Aang and Katara are arriving this afternoon. Then there's the dinner. . ."

"Oh, right. Well, I have some things to do too. But I'd like to see Katara and Aang."

Kudan cleared his throat.

"I should go," Sokka said. He turned and went into the closet to the secret passage way.

For a moment, Zuko just stood watching the spot where Sokka had been previously standing.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, I know. I have to get moving."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Zuko looked at Kudan, surprised that the attended would question his actions. His shoulder slumped.

"I have to. Everything is already in motion. There are expectations . . ."

"There are also expectations that you will be happy."

"What?"

"You do not look happy," Kudan pointed out. "In fact, you appear more to be in mourning."

Zuko sighed. "People are always saying that I'm lucky, to be born into the royal family, to be the Fire Lord. Be glad you are an attendant by choice, free to go if you wish. I would be happy if I was marrying Sokka. But since I'm not, I'm not going to be happy. And I just don't know how I'm going to fake it."

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kudan left Zuko's quarters and went to the dining hall to check on his security team and the guests. He wanted to make sure everything was in order before Zuko arrived.

"Ping," he called to one of the girls milling about outside the servants dining room. "The Fire Lord is going to need your assistance dressing."

"Yes, Kudan," she bowed and swiftly made her way to Zuko's room.

Taking a quick look inside, he didn't see Quan with the rest of the concubines. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure marching toward him. He turned just in time for her hand to make sharp contact with his cheek. He wanted to rub the spot, but he remained still.

"Quan-"

Smack!

She hit him on his other cheek.

"You cost me my place in the palace," she said. Her voice was quiet enough so that others couldn't hear, but her tone was unmistakeable. She was livid.

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Because of your, your interference, I am now a simple servant."

"What happened? How is this my fault?"

"The Fire Lord told me of your deception."

Kudan reddened. He had not expected Zuko to reveal his disreputable actions. He feared doing that would leave to Fire Lord vulnerable.

"I still don't see why the Fire Lord would remove you from the harem."

"He said he has no need for me. He wishes to remain faithful to Lady Mai."

Kudan nodded. "Yes, but that still doesn't explain."

"He told me that I am free from the obligation my father burdened me with years ago."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kudan asked. "You're free to go wherever you want." The thought at first made him happy, knowing that Quan would no longer have to 'entertain' the older, lecherous men who often visited the harems. Then he realized that she had the option of leaving the palace. If she left, he may never see her again.

"To go where? Where am I supposed to go? I have no skills to speak of. I will never go back to my father's home. So, I am relegated to serving tea and doing laundry."

"I'm sorry," he offered quietly. "I didn't mean-"

Kudan's apology was cut off by another slap to the face. Quan stalked off. But before he could follow, he saw Zuko and Ping walk by on their way to the main dining hall. He had no choice but to abandon his conversation with Quan.

He quickly caught up to the Fire Lord.

"Wait, you must let me announce you."

Zuko sighed. "Fine." He stopped and let Kudan past.

The breakfast went smoothly, and, as predicted, Zuko and Mai received many well-wishes from the guests. Zuko didn't even have time to scan the room for Sokka. Mai was whisked away after breakfast by her Ladies in Waiting, while Zuko met with dignitaries from all corners over the world. It was much less official than it seemed, as most of the men drank rice wine and smoked from a hookah. It was traditional to give the groom advice on his upcoming marriage. Usually, the 'advice' was more of a bitch session. But it was always in good humor. Zuko was grateful to have his mind occupied for a while.

zszszszszszszszsz

"Katara! Aang!" Sokka waved both his arms wildly from the palace steps. Hakoda stood by his side waving somewhat more conservatively.

Katara ran up the steps to her brother and hugged him fiercely.

"I've missed you so much," she said. "But I think living here agrees with you. You look great."

"Thanks. You too. Did you cut your hair?"

"A little," she answered, touching her hair. "Gran Gran said now that I'm a young woman, I should look the part. Long hair is for little girls."

"I think she looks beautiful," Aang added.

Sokka held his hand out to Aang. "How're you doing? Did you get used to living in the South Pole yet?"

"Actually, I've been doing a lot of traveling. Every nation needs help getting back on their feet. Some more than others," Aang said. "Looks like the Fire Nation is in good shape."

"Thanks to Zuko," Sokka said. "He's an amazing Fire Lord." His mouth grew into a goofy grin.

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Yes, well, there is still work to be done all over the world. But I have to agree with Sokka. Fire Lord Zuko has been doing all he can to make amends."

The foursome walked through the palace, ending up in the courtyard amongst the flowering trees as they caught up on each other's lives.

"Everything looks so beautiful for the wedding," Katara commented. "Don't you think, Aang?"

"Uh, sure," he answered.

"Not like in the South Pole," Katara went on. "It's so dull there."

"What are you talking about?" Hakoda frowned. "Your mother and I had a lovely ceremony."

"I'm sure you did," Katara said dismissively. "But this- this is perfect. All the pretty, colorful flowers. And the beautiful silk banners hanging. Do you think you'll get married here in the Fire Nation, Sokka?"

"I'd love to," he answered dreamily. Hakoda nudged him. "Huh? I mean, um, I don't know. Why would you ask that?"

"Dad already let it slip that he thought you had a girlfriend here. Is she Fire Nation? Is that why you wanted to stay?"

"Katara," Hakoda tried to keep his daughter from prying too much. "I don't think Sokka is ready to introduce his . . . friend yet."

Katara gasped. "You've met her! Haven't you? That's not fair."

"Let it go, Katara," Hakoda warned.

"You could at least tell me her name."

"Zuko!" Aang suddenly shouted, not noticing how big Sokka's eyes got. No one noticed him blushing either, as they were busy turning to look at Zuko.

"Aang, Katara," Zuko called out. He strode to the group and embraced both of them. "I'm so glad you came. Toph's not with you?"

"No, but she's scheduled to arrive tonight," Aang told him.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged worried glances. They knew Toph had senses beyond other's abilities, and were concerned that she would immediately peg them as lovers.

"I hope she's here in time for the festivities," Zuko said. "There will be a special dinner and fireworks."

"Toph won't be able to see them anyway," Katara laughed. "Now, if you had some mud wrestling going on . . ."

The rest of them joined in the laughter. It caught the attention of Lin Lu, who was busy cutting flowers for Lady Mai's room. She smiled and waved demurely. Sokka waved back.

"Is that Sokka's girlfriend?" Katara asked.

"Sokka's _girlfriend_?" Zuko frowned.

Sokka stepped in to explain. "Katara is under the impression that I have a girlfriend here." He laughed nervously.

Putting her hands on her hips, Katara said, "Sokka, Dad all but confirmed it. I don't know why you're being so silly about this. We just want to know."

"I, uh . . ." Sokka stammered.

Lin Lu went back to what she was doing.

"When you're ready," Aang smiled. "You should be patient, Katara."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I only want to meet the person that makes my brother glow like that."

Sokka blushed again. But this time, everyone saw.

"So, did you get settled into your rooms?" Zuko asked, attempting to redirect the conversation.

"Not yet," Katara answered. "We came to see Dad and Sokka right away."

Zuko turned and waved to Kudan, who was standing off a ways, but ever on guard. The attendant made his way over.

"Kudan, please show the Avatar and Master Katara to their rooms. They would probably like to freshen up before the dinner."

"That would be great. We've been flying for days and I feel a mess," Katara said.

"Yes, Fire Lord," Kudan bowed. He motioned for Ping and another girl, the only two servants present in the gardens at the time. "I need you to ready the scarlet room and the gold room for our guests. I will have their things brought to them."

"Yes, Kudan," the girls bowed, then left.

"Toph Bei Fong will need a room as well," Zuko said.

"Toph can room with me," Katara said. "We need to catch up anyway."

"As you wish," Zuko said.

"Hey, maybe you can stay with Sokka, Aang," suggested Katara.

"No," Sokka blurted out. "Uh, I . . . have a lot to do tonight. And, I need a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"I guess not." Katara nudged Sokka and wiggled her eyebrows.

At first Aang frowned, then caught Katara's meaning.

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Zuko asked.

"Sokka doesn't want anyone cramping his style," Katara giggled while her brother's face reddened.

"Don't worry, I want my own room, too," Aang told him.

It was Katara's turn to blush.

"Kudan, can you please escort Katara and Aang to their rooms?"

The attendant hesitated. "I was . . . hoping to speak with you."

"That will have to wait," Zuko told him.

"Yes, Fire Lord." He turned toward Aang and Katara. "I will show you to your quarters. Please follow me."

The three of them walked out of the gardens, leaving Zuko, Sokka and Hakoda.

"Why did you tell them you had a girlfriend?" Zuko asked immediately.

"I didn't tell them that. They just assumed," Sokka said in his defense.

"They think it's Lin Lu." Zuko frowned. "And you're escorting her to the wedding."

"You are?" Hakoda questioned.

"We're just friends," Sokka said. "Actually, I barely know her. But it was suggested that as the _nakama_, I shouldn't attend the wedding alone. She seemed like a logical choice."

Noticing that Zuko was standing rigidly and pouting slightly, Hakoda reminded him, "Have you forgotten that it's _your_ wedding he's escorting her to?"

Zuko relaxed his stance. "You're right. I have no right to be jealous."

"And no reason," Sokka assured him. "I'm not interested in anyone else." He subconsciously reached out and touched Zuko's arm.

Hakoda rolled his eyes at the pair. "The two of you need to tone it down a little if you expect to keep it a secret." He shook his head. "I'm going to see how Katara and Aang are settling in. See you at dinner."

As the chief walked through the hallways, trying to figure out where the scarlet and gold rooms might be, he passed Mai's room.

She stepped out, and was startled. "Chief Hakoda, I was just coming to look for you."

"You were?" he questioned.

"We need to talk . . ."

zszszszszszszszsz

"Whoa, how'd you rate such a big room, Sugar Queen?" Toph joked as she plopped herself on one of the beds in the room she would be sharing with Katara.

"Well, I am the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Katara giggled. "It's only the smallest nation ever."

Toph laughed along with her. "This bed is even nicer than the one I had at home growing up. No wonder Snoozles wanted to stay."

"Actually," Katara leaned closer. "I think Sokka's in love."

Sitting up, Toph said, "Do tell. I haven't had any good gossip in ages."

"Dad let it slip that Sokka had another reason for sticking around the Fire Nation besides being and Advisor. Sokka tried to cover it up, but he got all flustered when we were talking about it. Then Dad said he didn't think Sokka was ready to introduce his _friend_."

"Hmm. Sounds promising," Toph said. "Any idea who it is?"

"There _was_ a girl in the garden that waved to him earlier."

"Come on, I've had enough rest." Toph jumped off the bed. "It's time to do a little lie detecting, Earth bending style."

The pair made their way to the dining hall first. The formal dinner had been over for a couple of hours, but there were always drinks, fresh fruit and other things for guests to snack on. They figured, where there were snacks, there would be Sokka.

Disappointed that he wasn't there, Katara suggested they try the gardens again. It was a romantic spot and perfect for a pre-wedding rendezvous. They were rewarded for their efforts. Sokka was in the gardens, along with Zuko, his personal attendant, and the very same girl that waved to Sokka earlier.

"Hey, Toph!" Sokka called when he saw her with his sister. "Look, Zuko, it's Toph."

"I can see that," Zuko rolled his eyes.

Toph shared arm punches with the boys, while Katara cleared her throat loudly and looked pointedly at Lin Lu.

"Oh," Sokka blushed. "This is Lin Lu. She's one of Mai's Ladies in Waiting. Lin Lu, this is my sister, Katara, and our friend Toph."

The girls all exchanged handshakes, but Toph couldn't help but notice a figure standing close, but just far enough away. Through her Earth bending, she could tell he was taller and a little more muscular than the others. Something about him was mysterious.

"Who's that?" she asked quietly.

"Him? Oh, he's just Kudan. Zuko's personal assistant," Sokka said.

The solemn looking man bowed his head to her. "I hope you are enjoying our lovely gardens. The roses are particularly vibrant this year."

"Sorry," Toph replied. "I'm sure they are, but I'm blind. They do smell nice, though."

"You are blind?" Lin Lu was surprised. "But you move around as though you can see."

"She uses Earth bending to see, sort of. I don't know how she does it," Sokka said. "Sometimes I think she sees better than us. She can even tell when someone's lying."

"That's amazing," Lin Lu said.

"And when someone's trying to hide a secret," Toph laughed.

Everyone stopped still, then nervously laughed along with her. They chatted for a short while longer, until Toph claimed she was tired and wanted to get a good night's sleep before the wedding the next day. So, she and Katara went back to their room.

Walking down the corridor, Katara asked Toph, "Well, could you tell? Is that girl Sokka's girlfriend?"

"That was the craziest thing," Toph replied. "They were all so jumpy- like they all had something to hide."

"Not just Sokka?"

"No. There's something up with Zuko too. And that other guy was even more nervous."

Katara knitted her brows. "He sure didn't look nervous. What about the girl?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's got the hots for Snoozles. Every time he said her name, he heart started beating like crazy."

"Then that must be it. She must be his girlfriend," Katara said as she opened the door.

"I don't know. The funny thing is, he wasn't nervous until I said I could tell when people were hiding secrets."

Katara laughed. "Sokka is usually an open book. I'm actually surprised he's kept his mouth shut about a girl this long."

"I felt what I felt. And I'm telling you, your brother's definitely hiding something big."

zszszszszszszszsz

Lin Lu bowed and left the garden to see if Mai needed anything before she retired for the evening.

"Kudan, can you give us . . . a minute?" Zuko requested.

"Your Majesty, it would not be a good idea."

"Probably not," Zuko said. "But you'll do it anyway."

Not one to question the Fire Lord's authority, Kudan bowed and walked to the trellis marking the entrance to the gardens. He figured he could at least keep anyone else from coming in.

"Sokka, I -" Zuko nearly broke down.

"Shh. It'll be all right," Sokka said. He wasn't sure how, but he tried to convince Zuko anyway. He pulled him close. "It'll be all right. You'll see. We'll stick to our plan, and it will all work out."

Pulling back, in case someone else wandered into the garden, Zuko whispered, "I love you. I wish . . ."

"Me too," Sokka smiled. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

They both sighed.

Zuko quickly glanced around, and deciding that Kudan had been doing his usual excellent job of standing guard, kissed Sokka.

He swiftly marched out of the gardens, followed closely by his attendant. As he did he wiped a tear from his eye.

zszszszszszszszsz


	18. wedding day

***This is it, the wedding! And to celebrate the occasion, it's a very long chapter :)**

**cassy1994- thanks for the heads up on my mistake in the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, NJay-Ficilist, child who is cool, Calenture, DeathsHeadMoth, wearebroken17, xXTheBlackFoxXx for reading and reviewing!**

**Unfortunately, with so much going on, I wasn't able to use Iroh or Toph to their full potential. Maybe in a future chapter . . .**

**I apologize for any mistakes in this. I wanted to hurry up and post as soon as I finished typing.**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

Ty Lee sighed heavily. "Mai, why did you pick these hideous robes?"

Mai held out her arms and spun around slowly in front of a mirror. "They aren't hideous. Actually, they're nicer than I thought they'd be."

Admiring her reflection, Mai lightly ran her fingers over the fabric. "This is very fine silk. And the embroidery is real gold thread. It's a lot lighter than I expected. I like them."

Ty Lee sighed again. "Okay, I guess they're not hideous, but we have such beautiful dresses underneath."

"Which we will show off at the reception," Mai replied. "It's almost time. Do you have the ring to give to Zuko?"

"Yes," Ty Lee said.

A knock came on the door. Ty Lee answered it. A guard bowed to her. "It is time for Lady Mai to get to the ceremony."

"We're ready."

Mai walked to the door and drew her hood up over her head. Ty Lee did the same.

"I hope this doesn't ruin my hairstyle," Ty Lee grumbled.

The pair followed the guard to a vestibule just inside the terrace. Mai lifted the front of her hood just enough to get a glimpse of Zuko, Sokka and Kudan standing outside waiting. Iroh was there as well, standing to the side where Zuko's parents should have been, had circumstances been different. Peeking out of her hood slightly, she could see the first several rows of guests. Her parents and brother were right in front. Katara, Aang and Toph were seated directly behind them.

Mai turned her attention back to the terrace. High Sage Shyu was in the middle, next to a pedestal holding a large candle, a bowl of dumplings and a gold chalice. She suddenly became nervous at the prospect of what she was about to do.

Once again, the guard began to lead them. Mai and Ty Lee walked out onto the terrace, where what appeared to be thousands of people stood, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin. They took their places on the other side of Shyu and the altar.

Shyu raised his hands to signal the beginning of the ceremony.

"Today is a great day in the Fire Nation. It has been many years since we have witnessed the marriage of a Fire Lord. And longer still that we have opened our palace to the other Nations in celebration. I am honored to perform the cere-"

All of a sudden, a squirrel toad ran across the terrace. The crowd gasped and laughed. Ty Lee shrieked and hid behind Mai as the creature scurried back and forth, searching for a way off the terrace. Kudan immediately went after it, hoping to catch it quickly. Several other guards joined in the effort.

"What's going on?"Toph asked Katara.

"Some sort of animal got onto the terrace. Everyone is chasing it."

"I have to 'see' this," Toph said, and hopped off her seat to use her earthbending to catch the action. She laughed aloud at the way the guards fell over one another trying to catch the squirrel toad.

"Fire Lord, Lady Mai, please step back out of the way," Kudan requested. The entire wedding party moved back toward the terrace doors.

One of the guards removed his outer tunic and threw it over the animal, giving another the opportunity to scoop it up.

"Remove that animal from the property," Kudan ordered.

The crowd applauded the guards' efforts.

Shyu again raised his hands to hush them. "That was a bit of excitement. Let's take our places again, shall we?" He motioned for the wedding party stand before the altar again.

Without further ado, Shyu began the service. In accordance with Mai's specifications, the High Sage moved through the steps in a smooth, yet prompt manner. The couple drank from the chalice first, while the sage explained the purpose of the act to the onlookers. Next, Shyu held out the bowl for each of them to take a dumpling. He motioned for Zuko to move forward to take the offered dumpling in his mouth.

Zuko began to pull his hood back.

"No, Fire Lord. Leave your head covering on," Shyu whispered. "This is a very traditional ceremony."

Zuko whispered back, "How am I supposed to see the dumpling?"

"Just lean over and take a bite when you see it under your hood," Shyu chuckled.

Zuko did as he was told, then held out his dumpling to be eaten.

"Now, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai will light the candle signifying the flames of passion between them. Since only he is a firebender, I will light a small wick for her to light the candle," Shyu explained.

The High Sage did, then told the pair to light the candle. Again, Zuko went to remove his hood. Instead, he tilted his head back far enough so he could see. He was too busy trying to make sure he aimed well and didn't use too big of a flame to notice when his bride lit the candle.

Shyu smiled brightly. "Ty Lee, do you have the ring?"

The hooded figure nodded. She held out the ring, but wasn't sure exactly where Zuko was. Frustrated, she lifted the head covering enough to find the only hand extended, waiting for the ring.

Ty Lee dropped the ring into Zuko's palm, then carefully stepped back into place.

"Fire Lord, take Lady Mai's hand and place the ring on the third finger," Shyu directed. "Then say these words: _I hereby pledge my love, my life and my loyalty to you, from now until the end of my days_."

Zuko began to slide the ring on, then paused mid-way.

Shyu leaned in and whispered, "Fire Lord, is something wrong?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Then please continue."

The Fire Lord took a deep breath, and finally proceeded with his part in the ceremony.

"I hereby pledge my love, my life and my loyalty to you . . . from now until the end of my days." Zuko's voice cracked at the end.

Shyu smiled broadly. "Now comes the exciting part. I pronounce this couple married and bound to one another in accordance with the laws of the Fire Nation and its colonies. I present Fire Lord Zuko . . ."

Zuko removed his hood and anxiously waited.

"And his bride, Fire Lady -" Shyu gasped as the second hood was removed. "Sokka?"

Loud murmurs and shouts of protest from the crowd drowned out the spattering of applause from those at the very back of the court yard. The applause quickly died out as it became apparent that Lady Mai was not standing next to the Fire Lord.

Zuko asked Sokka, "What's going on?"

Governor Tomio, who was in the front row, stood up and shouted, "This is an outrage! What have you done with my daughter, you Water Tribe filth?"

Mai took off her hood. "He hasn't done anything with me, Daddy. I'm right here."

Utterly confused, Ty Lee pulled back her head covering and looked around. "What just happened?"

"Zuko and Sokka got married," Mai answered calmly.

"Mai, what have you done?" Zuko asked. He was torn between relief, confusion and anger.

"Hopefully, something that will make us all happy," Mai replied.

"But it isn't legal," he said.

"Actually, it is," Sokka finally spoke. "There isn't anything in the Fire Nation laws that specifically says two men can't get married."

Mai's father was making his way up the steps, while the general population began to argue amongst themselves about whether or not the Fire Lord could marry a Water Tribe boy.

"I protest this union! Fire Lord Zuko made a promise to my daughter and my family. He cannot go back on his word. I demand recompense!"

"No matter what, Mai will always be taken care of by me," Zuko said, chest puffed out.

Mai laughed humorlessly. "My father only wants to know if he'll still get compensated, even though you're no longer taking me away from him. Is that all you really care about, Daddy? You're not upset that I just may have gotten my heart broken?"

Cocking her head to the side, Ty Lee questioned, "Did you? You poor thing."

"No. I arranged this," Mai admitted.

"You did this to our family? Why Mai?" the Governor shook his head.

"I didn't want to marry someone who doesn't love me. Or whom I don't love. This was the only way I could get out of it."

"By setting up my brother?" Katara called out as she walked up the steps with Aang and Toph in tow.

In all the confusion, Shyu realized that the ceremony was not quite completed.

"Um, if you intend to continue, Fire Lord, there is one more part of the service."

Zuko looked at Sokka. Though he had been deceived, it couldn't have been a happier surprise. He very much wanted to marry Sokka. Obviously, Sokka had been in on it and was a willing participant.

"I do intend to continue," he professed.

More gasps and murmurs spread through the audience. Iroh smiled as he watched from his place of honor.

"But he's only seventeen," Katara said, pointing at her brother. "He can't get married without permission. Sokka, you can still get out of this."

"Katara, wait," Toph said, tugging at her sleeve.

Hakoda, who had been watching from his place with the other nation representatives, stepped up onto the terrace.

"Dad, you can stop this madness," Katara said.

"No, I can't Katara. I already signed the consent form. It's up to Sokka now."

Shyu picked up the marriage certificate and consent form on the altar. Both had Sokka's name on them. And the consent form was indeed signed by Hakoda.

Katara frowned. "Why would you . . . Sokka? You _want_ to marry Zuko?"

He nodded, but couldn't look her in the eye.

"Pretty sneaky Snoozles," Toph grinned. "I couldn't figure out why you switched places. Now it all makes sense."

"You knew? Why didn't you say something, Toph?" Katara questioned.

The earthbender shrugged. "Who knew they wanted to get married? I didn't know where they were supposed to stand."

Governor Tomio once again voiced his opinion. "The Fire Lord isn't in his right mind. He needs to be removed."

Most of the guards stood, unsure what to do. They were confused by the whole situation. A few of them moved toward Zuko at Tomio's urging.

Kudan stepped in front of the couple, fire simmering in his hands.

"Go," he told them. "To the tunnels. I'll hold them off."

Mai joined him, her stillettos at the ready.

"_We'll_ hold them off," Iroh corrected, joining them.

Shyu followed Zuko and Sokka into the palace. They ran toward Zuko's quarters to enter the tunnels.

Once inside, they followed the passages past Sokka's room. Zuko walked with purpose, knowing the tunnel system well. Sokka and Shyu trailed behind, apprehensive about where they were going.

"Where are you leading us?" Sokka asked, slowing his pace greatly.

"This way leads to a shelter on the outskirts of the city. We'll be safe. For a little while anyway."

"Then what?" Sokka asked.

Zuko stopped and turned to him. "I don't know. I have publicly admitted to being in love with a man. Mai has committed a crime by breaking her contract with me. And Sokka, I'm not even sure what you've done."

"I'm sorry. I never should have agreed to it. Now it's all a big mess."

"It's not all yours and Mai's fault. I knew it was you before you took off your hood. I could have stopped the ceremony."

Wide eyed, Sokka asked, "You did? How?"

Smirking, Zuko replied, "I'd know your hands anywhere."

Sokka blushed, and Shyu looked away, trying not to intrude on their privacy. However, they need to move on.

"Fire Lord, we should keep moving," Shyu suggested. "And there's the matter of the ceremony. The marriage isn't legal until you both sign the certificate."

"Shyu, can Sokka and I really legally marry?"

The High Sage nodded. "After Lady Mai questioned the laws, I looked into it out of curiosity. Same sex marriage was not unheard of, until about two hundred years ago. Fire Lord Zoran expressed a distaste for the practice and wanted to ban it. He died before he officially changed the law. However, the sages of the time followed his wishes even though they weren't bound to do so. Neither are the current sages," he reminded Zuko.

Zuko grinned at Sokka.

"However . . ." Shyu continued.

The smile dropped.

"The Fire Lord is required to marry someone of noble birth, such as Lady Mai."

"Not a Water Tribe peasant," Sokka mumbled.

"You're not a peasant," Zuko insisted. "Your father is the Chief, isn't he? That makes you . . . well, it's got to make you something important."

"I don't have a title. We're not considered royalty in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Perhaps not," Shyu interrupted. "But your father is considered a leader in the eyes of the Fire Nation. That puts you in a higher class. In the hierarchy of a small nation such as yours, that _could_ be considered nobility. So, technically speaking, you are eligible to marry the Fire Lord."

Zuko nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's the matter of an heir."

Sokka's expressions had gone from hopeful to dejected with Shyu's comments. He wasn't sure if he could take any more. It seemed that Shyu would give them good news, only to follow it up with bad. There was no way Sokka could produce an heir.

"Then that's it," he said sadly.

"But there was a Fire Lord, about two hundred and thirty years ago. She would have been your great, great, great, great grandmother." Shyu counted on his fingers to make sure he got the number of greats correct. "Her husband died tragically before they conceived a child. She was devastated by the loss and vowed never to marry again. But she needed to carry on the family line. She chose to have a baby on her own. No one ever knew who the father was. But the child was Zoran."

Zuko mulled over what Shyu had told him.

"Okay, so what's the bad news?" Sokka asked. "Every time you get our hopes up, you crush them again."

"No bad news," Shyu smiled. "That's everything I can think of. As long as the Fire Lord eventually provides a blood heir, the other parent is less consequential."

"Sokka, do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes." Sokka stepped forward intending to kiss his lover.

"No, wait," Zuko put up his hand. "We're going back. We're going to finish this properly, in front of everyone."

"Are you sure, Fire Lord?"

By the time the three of them emerged back onto the terrace, people were still arguing amongst themselves over what should be done. Some guards were trying to take Mai into custody, while Governor Tomio quarreled with them.

Kudan called for order when he spotted the trio. Everyone stopped and watched the Fire Lord. He addressed the guests.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation. This has been a confusing time for many of you. If you could please quiet down, I will try to explain." He turned toward the guards holding Mai. "Release Lady Mai this instant."

The crowd quieted and Zuko realized that his heart was pounding.

"Lady Mai and I have known each other since we were children. I had every intention of marrying her today and making her your Fire Lady," he began. "She knows my heart well and tried her best to make me happy. Though I do love her, we are not in love."

"Marriage isn't about love," Tomio scoffed. "You signed a contract."

"Shut up Daddy."

Zuko continued, "Yes, and I will still honor that contract. Mai, I promise I will always take care of you. And the palace will be your home for as long as you wish to live here."

She held out her hand, which he squeezed gently. He took a deep breath and addressed the crowd again.

"Lady Mai and I are not getting married today. As I said, we are not in love." He paused and motioned for Sokka to move closer to him. "I am, however, in love with Sokka. And I want very much to marry him."

Once again, the people murmured amongst themselves. Some defended the Fire Lord, others criticized him. Before the voices got too heated again, Zuko put up his hands.

"The Fire Lord neither requires, nor seeks the consent of his or her subjects when choosing a partner. As you had no voice in my choosing Mai, you have none in my choosing Sokka. High Sage Shyu has informed me that Sokka meets all the stipulations put forth by our laws regarding the Fire Lord's partner in marriage."

Zuko's demeanor softened a bit as he went on. "But, dear subjects, loyal citizens . . . I would like your support. The laws do not forbid me to marry Sokka, and I- I mean, we have decided to continue with the ceremony and sign the certificate. I do this, not as an act of defiance, but of love. I truly believe that with Sokka by my side I will be the best Fire Lord I can be. I remain ever faithful to the Fire Nation. Please have faith in me."

Most of the Fire Nation citizens remained quiet, waiting to see what would happen next. Kudan and his small army of guards loyal to Zuko kept Tomio and his guards at bay. Katara watched the scene in confusion.

Giving her a small smile, Sokka said, "Katara, this is what I want. It really is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"High Sage Shyu," Zuko commanded. "Finish the ceremony."

The sage bowed. "Fire Lord, if you please, light the oil pot."

Zuko walked to the side of the terrace and lit a reservoir filled with oil. It set off a chain reaction, lighting a channel of oil that went all around the courtyard, setting it aglow.

"May the flames that surround us, now and forever be a source of power and unity for our nation," Shyu commanded. He took both Sokka's and Zuko's hands and placed them together, raising them up in the air.

"Long live Fire Lord Zuko and Fire- uh, Fire _Prince_ Sokka," Shyu improvised. He looked to Zuko for approval, and was pleased when he smiled and nodded.

A hush fell over the crowd as they waited for the very last part of the ceremony.

In a quiet voice, Shyu said to the couple, "This is the part when you're supposed to kiss."

They looked to one another. Up to that point, it was all talk. They'd expressed the desire to marry but it was an abstract concept to many.

Suddenly, Zuko leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Sokka's face. He kissed his Water tribe husband in such a passionate, heartfelt manner that even those who were skeptical couldn't doubt his sincerity. Gasps and coos could be heard throughout the courtyard, as well as some noises of disgust.

Mai smiled from the other side of the altar. She had taken a huge risk, not only for herself, but for Zuko and Sokka as well. The risk paid off. And she felt a certain sense of freedom, no longer being resigned to a loveless marriage of convenience. When Mai began to applaud the couple, others followed suit- beginning with Hakoda. Soon, the majority of citizens clapped in approval of the Fire Lord and his new husband.

Iroh inclined his head toward Mai. "You did a good thing today. May the spirits always smile upon you. I have wished for my nephew's happiness for so long. I wasn't sure if he'd ever find it. Thanks to you, I think he has."

Reluctantly, the pair stopped kissing and faced their subjects. Sokka blushed at the attention.

"Let the celebration begin!" Shyu shouted, further prompting the audience to cheer.

The reception in the Great Dining Hall was the first of may celebrations planned. Kudan and his men retreated from blocking the entrance to the palace and allowed invited guests to start streaming in. Mai shrugged off her robe, revealing a black silk fitted strapless gown.

"I'm ready to party," she announced and walked inside. Ty Lee immediately threw off her robe as well and hurried in behind Mai.

Having missed their opportunity to help Mai, the Ladies in Waiting fawned over Sokka and Zuko, helping them off with their robes.

"I'm really sorry," Sokka said to Lin Lu. "I can't be your escort any more."

"Don't worry about me, Fire Prince Sokka. There are other young men with whom I can dance."

"Or perhaps you might give an older gentleman a chance," Iroh said.

"Uncle, I thought you had a lady friend," Zuko admonished.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about myself," Iroh said, blushing.

Lin Lu pulled off Sokka's robe.

Zuko gasped at the sight of him in his red suit in the formal style worthy of Fire Nation royalty.

"You look . . ." he sighed. "So handsome."

"You look pretty hot yourself," Sokka grinned.

The pair practically giggled with joy. The Ladies in Waiting joined them behind their fans.

Katara, who was still outside, watching the exchange with Aang, questioned, "You two really do love each other? This wasn't some sort of political strategy or something?"

"No, Katara. I love your brother very much. I promise I will make him happy."

She smiled. "It looks like you already do. If that goofy look on his face is anything to go by." She laughed, and others nearby joined in. But Sokka didn't care. Nothing was going to ruin the day.

Iroh pointed out to Katara, "My nephew seems to have the same goofy expression."

"Congratulations Fire Lord," Hakoda stood with his hand out to shake. When they clasped hands, Hakoda held tight and lowered his voice. "I hope you two know what you're doing. Not everyone will be happy about this union, for many reasons."

Zuko nodded. "I am sure that Governor Tomio will try to undermine me, even though I plan to honor my contract with him."

Hakoda smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"Dad? What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just say you've got a little insurance where he's concerned. The councils won't support him. And neither will most of the other Governors. He'll be lucky to keep his position at all if he tries to stage a coup."

"Chief Hakoda, I hope you haven't done anything illegal. . ."

"No, of course not," Hakoda assured him. "I can't say the same for Governor Tomio, though. Mai can be very resourceful. You may want to offer her a position in law investigation."

Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Sokka cut him off before he could get a word out.

"What ever Tomio has done, it can wait," Sokka said. "We have a reception to attend."

"You're right. But there is one more thing before we make our entrance," Zuko said. "If you'll excuse us," he said to Sokka's family.

Soon, the only people left on the terrace were Sokka, Zuko, Kudan and three of his guards, who kept a respectable distance.

Zuko picked up the small gold headpiece sitting next to the oil pot.

"This is supposed to be worn by the Fire Lady," he said. "Would you like to wear it in your wolf tail? You don't have to, though."

"No, I'll wear it," Sokka replied. "I guess we should try to keep _some_ of the traditions."

"I like this one," Zuko smiled as he placed the headpiece into the band that held Sokka's hair. "This part is supposed to be done in private. Well, as private as we can be in public." He glanced over at Kudan and his guards.

He lifted Sokka's chin to look at him once the headpiece was in place.

"I'm so happy we don't have to hide any more."

"I'm happy my family finally knows," Sokka said. "I think Katara is still a little freaked out about it. But my dad seems to support us." He paused. "I thought it would be the other way around."

"The guests should be seated by now," Zuko told him. "We should go in. Are you ready?"

He took Sokka's hand and followed Kudan inside. The other guards stayed close behind as they all made their way to the reception room.

Kudan opened the large doors, prompting the guests to quiet down.

"I love you," Zuko whispered.

Sokka grinned back. "I love you, too."

"Presenting Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Prince Sokka," Kudan bellowed.

Music from a large band in the corner began.

"Fire Lord, the first dance," Kudan reminded.

"Right. Would you care to dance?" Zuko asked, then laughed. "You really can't say no."

"We've never danced together. I've never danced with a man. I'm not even sure where to put my hands."

"We'll improvise." Zuko placed one hand on Sokka's waist and the other in Sokka's hand. Sokka shrugged and put his other hand on Zuko's shoulder.

They spun around the room slowly, as one, appearing comfortable on the dance floor.

"Who knew Sokka was such a graceful dancer," Aang commented.

Toph laughed. "Maybe I should have called _him_ Twinkletoes."

"It seems there's a lot about Sokka we didn't know," Katara said. "But you're right. They actually dance nicely together.

"I can't believe we're doing this in front of everyone. And nobody's even throwing food at us," Sokka marveled.

Zuko laughed. "I know. I can't either."

The song ended and they continued to dance for a moment before they realized it. When they stopped, Zuko couldn't resist kissing his new husband.

A new song started, but Zuko led Sokka to the small table reserved for the couple. Being well versed in Fire Nation protocol, he knew food would not be served to the guests until it was first served to the Fire Lord.

Immediately, upon sitting, they were presented with plates of smoked sea slugs, dumplings and mochi. Sokka picked up the chop sticks and dug in.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry," he said. "I was so nervous this morning that I couldn't eat a thing."

Zuko raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. I never don't eat," Sokka laughed.

After a few minutes, Sokka put down his chop sticks.

"Are you full already?" Zuko asked.

"No . . . but . . . am I doing something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is watching me," Sokka answered uncomfortably.

Chuckling, Zuko told him, "Get used to it. You're the Fire Prince now. People will be watching you all the time. They'll want to know what you're doing, what you're wearing, what you're eating."

"I hadn't thought about all that," Sokka frowned.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I'll get used to it, I guess."

"I don't even notice any more," Zuko said. "Eventually, the novelty will wear off. But for now, you're a first in many ways. The fire Lord has never married outside the Fire Nation before, much less another man."

"That's right. We're fucking married. You don't regret it, do you?"

"How can I regret having you by my side, Sokka?"

Sokka grinned and picked up his chopsticks again.

Seeing a smile on Sokka's face warmed Zuko's heart. He felt like he hadn't seen it in so long and it was all his fault. He leaned over and kissed Sokka, with more passion than he had on the dance floor- the way a man should kiss his new spouse. The guests took notice and stopped to watch.

Sokka blushed when they broke the kiss and he saw that literally everyone was looking at them.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," he said.

"Used to what?" Zuko asked, still gazing at his lover.

"All the people watching."

"Oh, are there other people here? I hadn't noticed."

Zuko snapped his fingers and called for Kudan.

"Yes, Fire Lord?"

"Please have the cake brought out."

"But, Your Majesty, most of the guests are still eating their first course. Only a few have been served the main course."

"I don't care. They can keep eating. I want to keep things moving."

Kudan bowed. "Of course."

The cake was brought out by two of the kitchen staff and placed at an empty table. Oohs and aahs could be heard from the guests when they got a glimpse of the white, four tiered confection. Decorated to Mai's specifications, it was adorned with lilies and other flowers in myriad colors. A large bowl of fruit was also brought out to top slices of cake as they were distributed.

Zuko stood and held out his hand to Sokka.

"Come on. Let's go do the cake thing."

"What cake thing?"

"We cut the cake and feed it to each other."

"Really? I like that tradition," Sokka said. "But you almost never eat sweets."

"_You're_ sweet," Zuko leered. "I'll make an exception tonight."

They stood in front of the cake while Zuko addressed their guests.

"Honored guests, thank you for joining us today in this most unorthodox marriage ceremony and reception. We also thank you fro your support. I realize that this union is a difficult one for some to understand, as demonstrated by the empty seats throughout the hall. I can only hope, over time, that those absent will also come to support us."

He took a breath to calm himself, as he was anxious to get through the last of the traditions so he could get Sokka to the marriage bed.

"At this time, we will cut the cake. But please, take your time finishing your dinner and enjoying the music. The staff will continue to serve you for the rest of the evening."

One of the servants handed him an ornate cake serving knife. He looked at Sokka expectantly.

"We're supposed to cut it together," he whispered. "Put your hand over mine."

"Oh, okay. We don't do this in my tribe."

They cut through the top layer, and sliced a wedge out. A servant appeared quickly with a plate. Zuko broke off a piece and held it up for Sokka to eat.

"Zuko," Sokka grinned. "This is how it all started."

"My birthday cake." Zuko recalled brushing candle wax off Sokka's face and body, then losing control and kissing him. "Forget the cake. Let's go now." He tossed the piece back onto the plate.

"But-"

Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and pulled him toward the door. As they passed Kudan at the doorway, Zuko asked him to make their excuses. They were skipping the rest of the wedding traditions, seeing as there was nothing traditional about the couple anyway.

They practically ran all the way to Zuko's quarters. Zuko flew open the door, pulling Sokka inside with him before kicking the door closed again. They stood facing each other, panting, their hearts beating wildly.

Sokka assumed it was from running, but he couldn't slow either down, in anticipation of the night.

zszszszszszszszsz

* * *

**Next up- the wedding night. And there are other plot lines to tie up, too.**


	19. wedding night

***Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted it to stand alone rather than have a scene change. By the way, stilettos aren't Mai's shoes, for those wondering what the heck I was talking about in the last chapter. That's what her little dart-like weapons are called.**

**And I have to say I'm surprise at how many of you didn't see Mai's scheme coming. I felt like I was being too obvious about it. But I guess that was just because I knew it was coming. So yay! I'm glad you were surprised!**

**Thanks so much to ReedSuckingNinjaClarinetist, CharlieRoz, DeathsHeadMoth, NJay-Ficilist, Calenture, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, SailorSilvanesti, cassy1994 and child who is cool for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

Sokka and Zuko looked around the room and were delighted by what they saw.

"Wow, look at this place," Sokka marveled. "Did you have all this done?"

"No. Usually, friends and family of the couple decorate the bedroom for their wedding night. I'm not sure who did this."

There were pink rose petals on the bed, which was dressed in pink and red satin. Colored lanterns around the room were lit, casting a rainbow glow everywhere. A table was set with rice wine, tea, almond cookies and fresh fruit- snacks for when the newlyweds took a break from wedding night activities.

It was all beautiful, yet Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off Sokka.

"Did I tell you how handsome you look?" he asked, bringing Sokka out of his reverie over the room.

"You look pretty great yourself," Sokka sighed.

"It's amazing how much I was _not_ looking forward to this evening before. And now . . . it's perfect."

Zuko approached Sokka and began to untie the sash around his waist.

"You're trembling."

"I'm a little nervous," Sokka chuckled. "Everyone knows what we're doing in here."

"It would be the same no matter who we would marry. We've done this many times before. It's no different."

"It should be," Sokka replied. "It should be special. This is our wedding night."

"That's what makes it special," Zuko continued to undress his new husband. "You're still trembling."

"I'm still nervous."

"Why?" Zuko snickered.

"Because I want you to make love to me."

Zuko smiled. "I always do."

"No, I mean I want to make love _to_ me."

Sokka swallowed, sure his meaning was getting across.

The undressing stopped abruptly. "Are you sure that's what you want? You want me to . . . top?" He didn't want to use the word fuck. Not on this special night.

Nodding, Sokka said, "I'm sure. I want to feel what it's like to have you in me."

"All right." Zuko found himself trembling too.

Things seemed to go at half speed from there. They took their time undressing and preparing. In the past, there had been nights so fevered with passion, Sokka was inside Zuko before they even reached the bed.

This night, they took their time, savoring every sensation, every smell, every kiss.

When at last, Zuko could put it off no longer, he guided himself into Sokka with great care and tenderness.

"Ah," Zuko sighed. "Oh, spirits, that feels amazing." Once fully inside, he paused. "Are you all right?"

Sokka nodded, but looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to lie. If it hurts I can stop."

"No, it's okay," Sokka groaned. "It doesn't hurt that much. It's just . . . strange."

Zuko grinned. "It gets better. I promise. Once you get used to it, it feels really good." He slid halfway out then back in slowly.

"Oh, fuck," Sokka cried.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just keep going. I want to get used to this as soon as possible."

Sokka had his eyes shut tightly as he braced himself. Zuko noticed that his lover was no longer aroused.

"Sokka, you need to relax. Open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly, Sokka unscrewed his eyes. Zuko was looming over him, his face full of concern and love.

"I love you so much. But I don't want to do this if you're not ready."

"Kiss me," Sokka pleaded. "That's all I need."

Gently pressing his parted lips over Sokka's, Zuko gladly complied. Sokka responded by pushing his tongue into Zuko's hot mouth. The kiss deepened as their tongues caressed and glided across one another."

Soon, Sokka relaxed a bit and began to rub his hands over Zuko's shoulders. Gradually, as they kissed, the Fire Lord moved his hips back and forward. Beginning with a soothing, gentle rhythm at first, they built toward a more passionate pace.

Zuko reached between them to take hold of Sokka's cock, which was finally beginning to show signs of life. He tugged and stroked to bring it to its full potential, then matched the pace of his thrusts. He wanted to make sure Sokka came before he did, so he leaned back to watch Sokka's face and slowed his own movements.

His Water Tribe boy finally appeared to be enjoying his new position. Though his eyes were closed, they were no longer squeezed tight. And his mouth hung slightly agape as he breathed heavily in and out, giving out a moan every now and then.

He opened his eyes. "Zuko, I'm gonna cum soon. Will you cum with me?"

"I want to concentrate on you."

Disappointed that he didn't seem to hit the place inside Sokka that drove himself wild, Zuko centered his efforts on Sokka's cock. He wished he were as flexible as his lover. The feeling of a hot wet mouth around his own cock while Sokka fucked him was about the most incredible thing he could think of. Instead, he used his very adept hand to bring Sokka.

"Oh, Zuko, I'm cumming now." Sokka's eyes closed and his back arched while he shot out all over his stomach. "Mm," he sighed contentedly when he finished.

"Yeah," whispered Zuko. "Oh, shit."

He pulled out quickly and spilled himself onto Sokka, cumming unexpectedly after Sokka's muscles tightened around him.

Sokka smiled up at his husband. "Now it's official."

"What is?"

"Our marriage. In the Southern Water Tribe, it's not official until you fuck. Of course, it's supposed to be the _first_ time," he laughed.

"In a way, it was," Zuko grinned. "You were a virgin bottom before tonight. By the way, how do you feel?"

"To be honest, a little sore. But . . . I kind of liked it."

Zuko leaned forward to kiss him. "You're sweet for trying, but I don't make a very good top."

"Then we need more practice. Um, maybe not tonight though."

"How about a shower? Then we can have some of those snacks they left us," suggested Zuko.

They bathed together, washing one another lovingly. The experience was intimate, but not sexual. They knew from then on there would be plenty of time for that.

In comfortable robes, the pair sat on the floor, drinking tea and nibbling goodies left for them.

"So, who do you think left this stuff?"

"My best guess would be that Kudan arranged it," Zuko said. "He's always been good at taking care of me."

"Hmm." Sokka popped a berry into his mouth.

Zuko frowned. "Hmm, what?"

"Nothing."

"You're not still jealous of him, are you?" Zuko chuckled.

"I was never jealous of him," Sokka pouted.

"Good, because there is nothing to be jealous of. He's my attendant, that's all."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

Shrugging a shoulder, Zuko admitted, "I guess he's sort of my friend, too. As much of a friend as an attendant can be, anyway."

"Okay," Sokka smiled. His attention was drawn toward the doorway to the balcony. "What's going on out there?"

He got up and walked to the door.

"No, wait, Sokka don't go out there."

It was too late. Sokka had gone outside to find a crowd of people in the courtyard below. They cheered when they saw Sokka.

He turned and called to Zuko, "Hey, they like me." He smiled and waved to the crowd. To Zuko, he asked, "What are they doing there?"

Standing in the doorway, just out of the group's sight, Zuko snickered. "I'll tell you, but I don't think you're going to like it."

Sokka groaned in anticipation.

"Basically, they've come to find out if we've had sex yet."

"What?" Sokka backed up, so most of the crowd couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, that's slightly humiliating."

"Come on," Zuko said. "Now they've seen you, they won't go away until we announce it."

"Are you serious? We have to announce it?"

"Only symbolically," Zuko assured him. He plucked a white flower from a vase next to the bed, and handed it to Sokka. "Throw this out to the crowd."

"That's all?"

"Yes. The white flower symbolizes purity, in other words, virginity. When you toss it out, you're declaring that you're no longer a virgin."

"Why do _I_ have to throw it?" Sokka grumbled.

"Because as far as everyone else is concerned, I've already displayed my sexual prowess to the concubines."

Sokka pursed his lips. "Remind me to thank Kudan for that one," he said sarcastically.

The pair joined hands and walked to the railing of the balcony. Citizens from every corner of the Fire Nation were present. They cheered for their leader and his new husband.

"Do we have to say anything?" Sokka asked out of the side of his mouth, overwhelmed by the public response.

"No," Zuko replied, then kissed Sokka passionately for all to see. He left Sokka breathless. "Now throw the flower."

With strength belied by his slender build, Sokka flung the white rose far into the throng. People clamored for it, a few knocking others out of the way to get to it. Finally, one lone victor held it up, jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Wow, he's a little excited by a flower," Sokka commented.

"It's more than just a flower. Whomever catches it is rumored to have the spirits smile upon him for life. If the lucky winner is not married, he or she is invited to marry at the palace."

"Cool," Sokka smiled. He turned to Zuko. "You know, when we were fighting against the Fire Nation, we thought you all were just a bunch of conquerors. But the more I'm learning about your culture, the more I realize the Fire Nation people are more like you and your uncle, than your father. Or Zhao. You really have some beautiful traditions."

"It was easy to lose sight of many of the traditions while the war was going on," Zuko said. "Things that were important to the people weren't important to the leaders." He gazed at Sokka. "But they're important to me."

Sokka smiled. "We've broken so many of them."

"I'd rather think of it as creating new traditions."

They kissed again to the hollers of their audience. There would be plenty would still be opposed to the Fire Lord's new union. But this day, nothing could bring down Zuko and his Fire Prince Sokka.

zszszszszszszszsz


	20. under new management

***Hope this goes in a direction that you all like. I put off posting this chapter while I wrote the next one, debating if I liked where it was headed. But I didn't want to totally re-write . . . so, here it is.**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness- Zuko tried to top their first time together, but Sokka wasn't quite ready. And Zuko already had experience with his "toy". They just kept their positions after that-until the wedding night.**

**Thanks also to cassy1994, CharlieRoz and Calenture for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Fire Lord? I don't wish to disturb you and the Fire Prince, but your guests are gathering for breakfast," Kudan called through the door. He had been knocking for ten minutes without a response. He rang the bell and thought he finally heard shuffling inside.

As Kudan stood there waiting for the door to open, Quan walked up with a pile of linens in her arms. Her mouth was drawn and she narrowed her eyes at him, clearly still upset by her 'demotion'.

"May I carry those for you," he offered.

"No," she answered curtly.

"I . . . don't know how long you will be waiting. The Fire Lord still has not responded to my knocking. If you would like to leave those, I'll see to it that the linens are changed."

She turned to him, prepared to tell him that it was her job now, and she could take care of it herself, thank you very much. Before a word left her mouth, they heard the Fire Lord at last.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Sokka!"

Quan's eyes widened almost comically, and she swiftly turned away from Kudan.

The two stood side by side, staring at the floor, pretending they hadn't heard Zuko's cries of passion, or the announcement of Sokka's imminent orgasm. For nine more excruciating minutes, the pair waited for the royal couple to emerge.

The embarrassment subsiding, Kudan turned to the servant. "Quan, I-"

She put her hand up. "There is nothing you need say, Kudan."

"I feel I must explain my actions."

"The Fire Lord has already explained. You acted to preserve his reputation and relationship. You were playing the dutiful servant."

"I was, but . . ."

She harrumphed in self righteousness.

"I love you," he blurted out just as the door opened.

Zuko and Sokka stared at the pair, waiting for Quan to respond. Instead, she bowed.

"Fire Lord, Fire Prince." Quan walked past them toward the bed chamber to change the linens.

Kudan stood blushing.

"What are you waiting for? Go in and talk to her," Sokka whispered.

Ignoring Sokka, Kudan addressed Zuko. "If you are ready Fire Lord, I will escort the two of you to breakfast."

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you go in there and talk to her."

"Sokka, this is not our business," Zuko said.

"How can you say that, after all he's done for us?"

"The Fire Lord is correct," Kudan said. "Besides, he has already tried to speak to Quan on my behalf."

"Oh." Sokka glanced into the room.

"Apparently, Quan does not return my feelings."

The three of them stood quietly for a moment before Kudan urged them once again to go to breakfast.

Reluctantly, Sokka followed as Kudan led them to the dining hall.

A feast of the finest foods the Fire Nation could offer, as well as some dishes brought in from other nations, were displayed on a large table for the guests to help themselves.

"Ooh, a buffet," Sokka rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to take at least one of everything. I'm starving after that last one." Realizing that he'd said that loud enough for Kudan an a few others near them to hear, Sokka blushed brightly.

Being his usual diplomatic self, Kudan didn't acknowledge the comment other than to say, "I will see to it that you receive a sample of everything on the menu."

"I can get it myself," Sokka said dismissively.

Zuko held his arm. "Sorry, buddy, but the Fire Lord and Fire Lady always get served."

"I'm _not_ the Fire lady," Sokka grumbled and sat down at their designated table.

"Sokka, I know this is hard for you," Zuko said quietly. "There are many rules and protocols to follow. And it's not your way to be waited on and fawned over. In time, you will make changes, as most Fire Ladies do. Uh, Fire Prince . . . whatever, we can change that too. But for now, please just go along with it. Enjoy being pampered."

Nodding, Sokka agreed, "Yeah, okay. I guess it's not so bad having people wait on me. It's just so weird, when I know I can do all those things for myself."

"I know," Zuko smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you- your independence."

Three servants brought plates piled high with food from the buffet.

"Dear spirits that's a lot of food," Sokka exclaimed.

"You did say that you wanted at least one of everything, did you not?" Kudan questioned.

"Well, yeah, but . . . I'm gonna have to be more careful about what I say."

Zuko laughed and began picking fruit off one of Sokka's plates. "This will do for both of us," he told Kudan.

While they ate, several guests stopped by to reiterate their congratulations. A few higher ups in the government tried to talk business, but Zuko gently reminded them that this was his honeymoon period.

A fat middle aged gentleman approached with a smile and a bow.

"Fire Lord, as usual, the palace has put on a spectacular celebration."

"Thank you."

The man turned to Sokka. "You're from the Water Tribe, right?"

"_Southern_ Water Tribe," Sokka corrected.

"Do you bend?"

"No, but my sister is a master."

"I'm an firebender myself," the man offered.

"Forgive me, Governor Tikko, I should have introduced you," Zuko said. "This is Sokka." He looked to his husband. "Tikko is the Governor of Republic City."

"Oh. I've never been there."

"It's still a little rough around the edges, but it's coming along. We have benders of all kinds and a lot of non-benders building together. Almost like our own new nation."

"That was the point," Zuko said.

"But it keeps me busy, and I don't get to come back here very often."

"I hope you've been enjoying your stay, Governor."

"Of course," he smiled. "Although, I have to say, the harem wasn't the same without my favorite there. I think her name was Quan."

Zuko glanced over at Kudan. He appeared to be standing guard, oblivious to their conversation, but his fists were clenched.

"Not that Kiku wasn't accommodating," the Governor laughed. "Perhaps I'll make one more visit before I return to Republic City tonight."

"As you wish, Governor." Zuko bowed his head slightly.

Tikko returned the bow and walked to the buffet to fill his plate yet again.

"Blech," Sokka said, sticking his tongue out. "I just lost my appetite. Well, at least Quan didn't have to sleep with _him_. That's good, right."

Kudan looked at Zuko. "I don't think she would see it that way. The nobles often bring expensive gifts to the concubines. Quan missed out on whatever treasures Governor Tikko brought with him."

Sokka shook his head. "It can't be worth it."

"You are married to the Fire Lord. You will want for nothing. You could not understand the struggles and sacrifices some of us have made."

"That is enough Kudan," Zuko said firmly. "You will not speak to Sokka as if he were a commoner. He is your Fire Prince, and you will address him as such."

"Yes, Fire Lord," Kudan responded.

"Hey, Zuko, lighten up," Sokka said softly. "He didn't mean anything by it. He's right, I don't get it. I've never had to be someone's servant. If it were up to me, we wouldn't have any."

"That's not realistic, Sokka. We need many people to keep the palace running."

"True, but can't they just be paid, like any other job?"

"I take very good care of the attendants. I feed and clothe them, provide food and medical care . . ."

"I'm not saying you don't. I'm just saying that maybe if we paid them, and they could take care of themselves, they'd feel less like servants," Sokka suggested.

"But everyone would leave the palace if they were free to go. Who would willingly want to serve me?" Zuko asked.

"I would, Your Majesty," Kudan interjected.

"And Quan didn't leave," Sokka added. "Although, I have a feeling she didn't stick around for the work." He glanced at Kudan.

Zuko frowned, thinking about what Sokka had suggested. It simply wasn't the way things were done. Some people were born into servitude, the same as some people were born into nobility.

"Freedom and opportunity," Sokka said. "Isn't that what Republic City is all about? Why not do the same here?"

"We can't just suddenly let our entire staff go. It would be chaos."

"Then let's start small." Sokka stroked his chin. "Let's get rid of the harem first. Let the nobles find their own prostitutes."

"They are not prostitutes," Zuko said.

"What else do you call women who have sex for money or gifts?"

Zuko snorted. He didn't want to admit Sokka was right.

"What do you think Kudan?" Sokka asked the attendant. "Quan wasn't happy about losing her place in the harem. Do you think the other girls will be just as unhappy?"

"Perhaps they can entertain your guests in other ways," he suggested.

"Kudan, you're brilliant," Zuko smiled. "Quan told me that some of the girls dance, and sing. Maybe they could dance for our guests instead."

"That way, they could entertain all of your guests, not just the disgusting, dirty old men," Sokka said.

"_Our_ guests, Sokka. Not only mine." He leaned over and kissed his husband. "I think you're going to be a positive influence in the palace."

After breakfast, Zuko arranged a meeting with the concubines to talk about Sokka's ideas. Though some worried about losing the trinkets often bestowed upon them, most were agreeable to the change. For the time being, the girls would remain in their quarters and be taken care of as they always were. But eventually, if Sokka got his way, working as a palace entertainer would be a job, like any other, with the freedom to come and go.

zszszszszszszszsz

Though it was technically his honeymoon period, there were still things that required Zuko's attention. While he met with one of the representatives of Kyoshi Island, Sokka decided to spend time with his family and friends. On his way to the guest wing, he spotted Kudan.

The attendant bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me," Sokka said.

"The Fire lord thinks I do. Therefore, I do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Fire Prince."

"You said earlier that you would still serve Zuko even if you were free to go. Why?"

Kudan cocked his head to the side. "I am not a slave. I am free to go now, if I choose."

"Oh," Sokka scratched his head. "So Zuko's father didn't buy you, like some of the others around here?"

"Correct. I volunteered my services."

"Why?"

"I needed to support my mother."

"What about your father?" Sokka asked curiously.

"I was raised alone by my mother. When her health began to fail, I needed to earn more money to pay for her care. I was old enough to join the palace as a guard, so I did."

"Well, your mother must be proud that you're Zuko's personal attendant," Sokka said.

"My mother passed away shortly after I took the position here."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But she would have been very pleased by my position here." Kudan smiled uncharacteristically.

"And you like working here?"

"Serving in the palace has many benefits. As the Fire Lord's personal attendant, I have a beautiful place to live, high quality food, fine clothing, and I am given a stipend."

"But you have to take orders and be on call _all_ the time."

"The Fire Lord needs someone he can trust to take care of him."

"But why you?" Sokka put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Are you in love with him?"

Kudan blinked several times at the suggestion. "No," he answered indignantly. "How could I be in love with- why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because you act like there's more between you than servant and master. Sometimes you talk to him a little too casually."

The pair regarded one another in silence. Sokka knew something was off, but he couldn't figure out what. Kudan did not meet his gaze, which only fueled Sokka's suspicions.

"Hey boys. Having your first tiff as a married couple?" Toph teased, coming out of her room with Katara. "Oh, not Zuko. Whoa, a little tension going on or what," she said.

The men turned their attention to the girls.

Kudan bowed to them. "Ladies, Fire Prince," he said, and took the opportunity to leave the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Sokka replied. "There's something not right about that guy. I mean, I know he's Zuko's most trusted attendant and he's really done a lot for us. But still."

"It's probably some 'honor' thing," Katara said dismissively. "You know the Fire Nation. They're all about honor and loyalty."

"I'm with Snoozles on this one," Toph said. "There's something familiar about him to me. And he's definitely hiding something. His heart was pounding a mile a minute during your little stand off."

"Really? He sure didn't look it," Katara pointed out. "He looked just cool as Zuko always does, even when he was about to fight his sister. And I know he was nervous about that."

"Maybe it's a firebender thing," Toph said. "Aang said firebending took the most concentration because fire was hardest to control. Maybe being a firebender makes you naturally more in control."

Sokka laughed. "Oh, we've all seen Zuko lose control. But you're right, most of the time, Zuko is able to restrain himself."

"But something else is bothering you," Toph said.

"Stop doing your earthbending trick on me," Sokka complained. "Hey, wait a minute, maybe we can use that to find out what Kudan is up to."

"How?" Katara asked.

"Next time I ask him some questions about Zuko and him, Toph can tell if he's telling the truth."

Toph rubbed her hands together. "Ooh, this sounds fun. I love some good espionage."

"It doesn't sound like you have much to go on, Sokka," Katara said.

"Well, there was one time he accidentally called Zuko, Zuko, instead of Fire Lord. And he said he made a promise to someone to look out for him."

"Who?"

"He didn't say."

"Well, that's what we need to find out," Toph said.

Katara and Toph decided they would stay on a little longer while most of the guests and dignitaries left for their homes. Chief Hakoda had plans to go back to the South Pole, and Aang needed to take his planned trip to Republic City to over see some of the street planning. The three friends set about making a plan to get Kudan alone again.

zszszszszszszszsz

At supper time, Kudan walked into the staff dining hall to grab a bite to eat before heading to his rounds. He spotted Quan sitting with the other concubines. His instinct was to approach her, but in light of his unanswered confession, he turned to walk out.

There was a light tug at his sleeve just before crossing the threshold to the hallway.

"Kudan, wait," Quan said meekly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for not sharing my feelings," he said. "After the way I . . . deceived you, I understand."

"No, you don't. I was caught off guard this morning. And with the Fire Lord standing there . . ."

"Have you rejoined the harem?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, well, I don't know if we can still be called a harem."

"I am pleased for you. I'm sorry I cost you your status in the first place. But it sounds like the changes the Fire Lord made will be for the better. If you'll excuse me, I have rounds to make."

He bowed and left before she could protest. Quan walked back into the dining hall to finish eating with her friends. But she wasn't hungry anymore. Things were a mess, and she feared that pride was going to get in the way of her happiness, despite the changes Zuko made to her profession.

Afterward, she took a detour to the gardens. It was her favorite place to think and relax, though she didn't get there often.

She stopped short when she saw that Sokka was there with two of his friends.

"Hey, Quan," Sokka waved.

She waved demurely back. He left is friends and approached her.

"So?"

"So?" she questioned.

"Did you talk to Kudan? Our timing was lousy this morning. Sorry about that."

"No, your timing was perfect," she replied. "I didn't know what to say."

"Oh," Sokka frowned. "So, you're not in love with Kudan?"

"The Fire Price doesn't need to concern himself with the affairs of his servants."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to change that," Sokka smiled. "Maybe I'm just so happy, I want everyone else to be. But you didn't answer my question."

"My feelings for Kudan are . . . complicated."

Sokka laughed. "Being a _man_, a Water Tribe man, secretly in love the with freakin' Fire Lord- now _that's_ complicated. And see, it worked out for us. Tell me."

"I'm afraid that it's too late. I've let my pride prevent me from admitting that I wasn't sorry that Kudan deceived me, that maybe a small part of me knew I wasn't with the Fire Lord. He sounded different, and called my name as a lover would, not as a man using a whore for pleasure. I suppose part of me even hoped it was Kudan." She paused. "Instead, I made a fool of myself, throwing myself at the Fire Lord. When he told me that Kudan had taken his place at the _hashi_, I was angry that he tricked me. I thought it was out of duty alone, and not love."

"I think it was a little of both," Sokka said. "I think Kudan would give his life for either one of you."

"He is fiercely loyal."

"Do you know why?" Sokka asked. "How long has he been Zuko's personal attendant?"

"Kudan was at the palace before I came to live here. By the time I joined the harem, the Fire Lord, he was Prince Zuko at the time, had been banished already. Before then, Kudan was just a guard, but made his way up through the ranks. When Prince Zuko returned, Fire Lord Ozai assigned a personal attendant to him. Kudan was chosen through a series of trials."

"You were here for that?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, there were several events to test strength, agility and loyalty."

"How do you test loyalty?" Sokka scratched his head.

Quan looked away. "That was the hardest to watch. The potentials were basically tortured. Kudan lasted the longest, and was named the winner. He was also the only contestant who could use lightning."

"What? He can? I didn't know that," Sokka said. "That's pretty rare, isn't it?"

"Yes. As far as I know, Fire Lord Zuko can only redirect it, but not produce it, as Princess Azula can." Quan looked at Sokka quizzically. "Why are you asking so many questions about Kudan?"

"I'm only curious. He is in charge of guarding my husband's life after all. I wanted to know a little more about him."

She nodded in understanding.

"You should tell him," Sokka smiled. "I was so scared to tell my family about me and Zuko, and he was afraid of coming out to a whole nation. But we did, and we couldn't be happier."

"Thank you Fire Prince," Quan bowed.

zszszszszszszszsz

"Chief Hakoda and Avatar Aang will be departing soon, Your Majesty. If you wish to see them off, we should leave for the docks now," Kudan told Zuko.

"Okay."

He was about to get up, when Mai swept past the attendant towards Zuko.

"I will wait in the hallway," Kudan bowed, giving them privacy.

"What's this?" Zuko asked, looking at the paper Mai tossed onto his desk.

"A contract."

"A contract for what?"

"Read it."

Sighing, Zuko picked up the paper. He noticed Governor Tomio's signature at the bottom and grumbled.

"What does your father want _now_? I've already agreed to honor our contract and take care of you."

"This isn't for him," Mai said. "It's for me. And you and Sokka, if you want it."

Zuko leaned back in his chair and began to read the document. As his mouth fell open and he leaned forward, a smile crossed Mai's face. He looked up at her.

"Mai, why would you do this?"

"I told you before, we were meant to be. This just made sense."

"But I can't ask you to have a baby for me."

"You're not asking. I'm offering," she corrected. "Who else are you going to get? Some stranger? A concubine?"

"Why did you have your father sign it?"

"To make sure he doesn't have any claims to the child or children. Of course, there's a payment involved. It wouldn't be a contract with my father without one. But, he's agreed to behave himself and support your marriage to Sokka publicly, if not privately."

"Mai, I don't know what to say. This is too much."

"Zuko, I always thought my children would be heirs to the throne. I lost that when you married Sokka. Maybe it's a little selfish of me, but this will guarantee that they will have everything they need, and more. The only catch is that I want to be acknowledged as their mother, and treated as such."

"Of course," Zuko said absently as he continued to read.

"I understand, though, if you'd rather have an anonymous surrogate. Someone you don't have to share with."

"I'll have to talk to Sokka about this. We aren't nearly ready for children though."

Mai laughed. "Me neither. I'm thinking a few years down the road."

"And what about your future husband? What if you want to get married and have children before Sokka and I are ready?"

"That's why it's a contract. I'm agreeing to have only your children. My husband will have to settle for being step father to the future Fire Lord."

Zuko frowned. "I guess so will Sokka, in a way."

"Give it some thought. Talk it over. There's time," Mai said and left Zuko's office.

He leaned back in his chair and re-read the document. Zuko had to admit, it wrapped everything up tidily. When it came to children, he'd always assumed Mai would be their mother, too. And hearing about his ancestor's fatherless child made him feel that hiring someone to carry his children felt disingenuous and hypocritical. You were supposed to have children with someone you love.

And he did love Mai.

A smiled grew on his face. He hoped Sokka would feel the same way. Perhaps he didn't love Mai the way Zuko did, but he liked her a lot. They formed a friendship over the months when they could have easily seen one another as rivals.

His marriage to Sokka and future family life were becoming more and more unconventional. He wondered how history would eventually remember him. Would he be the Fire Lord that led the world toward revolution and peace, or would he the black sheep, the blip of embarrassment in a long line of strong and ruthless leaders?

Zuko couldn't worry about that now. He had to follow his heart. It hadn't steered him wrong yet. He pulled out a brush, dipped into his ink pot, and signed Mai's contract. There was one more place, for Sokka's signature. He took the paper and left his office for the docks to join his husband, and hopefully, second father to his children.

zszszszszszszszsz

* * *

**too much?**


	21. never a dull moment

***Sorry for the delay in posting. I was away on vacation without internet access. Yikes!**

**Thanks CharlieRoz, Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness, DeathsHeadMoth, Calenture, cassy1994, NJay-Ficilist, and child who is cool for your support!**

* * *

zszszszszszszszsz

"Dad, I wish you didn't have to go yet," Sokka said, hugging Hakoda tightly.

"I've been here far longer than I expected, Sokka," the Chief said.

"I know. But I got used to you and Katara being here. I'm really going to miss you."

Katara put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "At least I'm sticking around a little longer."

He smiled at her.

"I wish I could stay, too," Aang said. "But I've got to go to Republic City." He turned to Toph. "Do you want a ride home?"

"It's a little out of your way," Toph said. "Besides, I've decided to stay and hang out with Katara for a few days more."

Zuko watched as they all hugged again, and said more tearful goodbyes. Though he knew Sokka was sad to see them go, Zuko was anxious to get Sokka alone to discuss Mai's offer. He waited for an opportunity to say his own goodbyes.

He and Aang embraced briefly. "Thank you for checking up on the new city."

"I'll send word about the progress," Aang said. "Congratulations, again." He lowered his voice. "With any luck, someday we'll be brothers in law."

Zuko smiled. He knew Aang had been in love with Katara forever. And while they were still too young to consider marrying, Zuko had a feeling Aang was right.

"Chief," Zuko nodded and held out his hand for Hakoda.

"Son." Hakoda pulled Zuko into an unexpected squeeze. "Thank you for doing the right thing by Sokka," he said. As they pulled away, he added, "But my warning still stands."

Zuko swallowed.

"Dad, you can't go around threatening the Fire Lord. Even if he is your son-in-law," Sokka rolled his eyes.

Hakoda boarded a ship headed for the South Pole, and Aang climbed on Appa. The rest of them headed back to the palace.

"So, what should we do now?" Sokka asked.

"Ooh, let's go to Ember Island," Toph suggested. "We could go kick some butt in Kuai Ball."

"Or see the Ember Island players again," Katara said.

"Or the Arcade," Sokka said excitedly. He glanced at Zuko. "Um, actually, we don't have time to get away right now. There's a lot going on."

"Sokka, you can go with them if you want. I'm busy with meetings for the next few days."

"I'm not going on vacation without you, Zuko. Besides, I'm still on the Council of Advisors, and there's work to be done," Sokka told him.

"But you're the Fire Prince now. You have other duties. You can't be on the Council, too."

Sokka frowned. "Why not? I like being on the Council. They respect me. And my opinions are taken seriously."

"Because . . . you just can't. The Fire Lady arranges social events and entertains dignitaries, and acts more of an ambassador."

Sokka clenched his fists and waved his arms angrily. "I am not the Fire Lady!" He stormed off leaving Zuko feeling confused.

"Not cool," Toph said.

"Yes, Sokka needs to control his temper," Zuko muttered.

"Not him," Toph clarified. "You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You kind of treated him like, well, like the wife of the Fire Lord."

Zuko frowned. "Well, that's basically what he is. Except that he's a man."

"Exactly," Toph said. "So treat him like a man. What makes you think he suddenly wants to throw tea parties and all that fluff?"

"But that's what the wife- spouse of the Fire Lord does. I didn't make up the rules," Zuko almost whined.

"No, but you've broken so many already, how can you expect Sokka to know which ones to follow and which ones to bend?" Katara asked.

"Or break?" Toph chimed in.

"If the Fire Lord was a woman, did her husband have to do all the girly stuff?"Katara asked.

Zuko scratched his head. "I don't know. Probably not," he admitted.

"Then why does Sokka? Why can't he stay on the Council?"

Zuko couldn't think of any good reason why not, other than that was the way things were. But Katara was right, they'd already changed so many of his nations practices, why should Sokka have to follow that one?

Zuko sighed, "I guess there's no real reason. I don't want him to regret marrying the Fire Lord."

"I think that's part of the problem," Katara said. "He didn't. He married you, his friend Zuko."

"But I am both." Zuko closed his eyes. "I want him to be happy. But I want my nation to be happy too. How can I please both of them when they have different expectations?"

"I don't know. You should talk to Sokka, though, before either of you make any decisions."

Nodding, Zuko thanked Katara and Toph, and left to find Sokka, his ever present shadow in tow.

"Kudan," Zuko stopped mid stride. "I'd like to talk to Sokka alone. You don't need to follow me everywhere. Especially in the palace."

"My job is to protect you."

"I'm in my own home, with guards all around. I'm safe."

"But there have been threats made against you," Kudan countered.

"There are always threats against the Fire Lord. That's why we have guards in the first place. Please, just leave me alone for a little while!" Zuko took two steps, then bellowed, "That's an order."

zszszszszszszszsz

Sokka wandered into the gardens toward his favorite hidden spot under the willow tree. He plopped down and grumbled to himself.

"How am I supposed to throw stupid parties? I don't know anything about that stuff."

He picked up some blades of grass and threw them.

"I'm gonna be a lousy Fire Lady."

"Yes, especially considering that you're a man," a voice answered.

"General Iroh?"

The willow branches parted and Iroh walked in. He grunted as he sat down next to Sokka.

"I am no longer a general," he said. "You can call me Iroh, or Uncle if you prefer."

Sokka smiled. "I'd like that, Uncle."

Iroh smiled too. "I'm curious though, why you would call me General Iroh."

"Isn't that what the Governors and military leaders call you?"

"Yes. However, I am retired. I have not performed the duties of a general for many years. So, I wonder why they still refer to me that way," Iroh mused.

"They respect you," Sokka said. "And you earned the title."

"A sign of respect, yes. That's it Sokka. You've figured it out," Iroh smirked. "It's simply a title, even though I don't perform certain duties."

Sokka looked over at Iroh. "I see what you just did there. I guess you heard me complaining about not being a good Fire Lady."

"It's simply a title, a term of respect. Although, I think Fire Prince suits you better," Iroh laughed.

"What's the difference? I'm still expected to do things a certain way. But I don't know anything about having tea parties and all that girly stuff."

"Girly stuff?" Iroh feigned insult. "Do you think planning and making tea is only for girls? I'll have you know I make the finest tea in Ba Sing Se. And I throw the best tea parties."

"Uh, er, no. I mean . . . sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. When I think of the Fire Lady having tea, I imagine a bunch of women dressed up with big hats and pretty gloves sitting around talking about fashion and shopping." Sokka paused. "Well, I don't mind the shopping part. Or the fashion part," he chuckled.

"Some tea parties are exactly like that," Iroh said. "But they don't have to be."

"I guess not."

"How would you have one?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have men there, too, so I wouldn't be outnumbered. And real sandwiches, not those tiny little things you could fit five of at a time in your mouth. We could still dress up a bit." Sokka blushed. "I do enjoy being fashionable."

"There, it sounds like you've just planned your first tea party, Fire Prince."

"Thanks Uncle Iroh." Sokka leaned over and hugged him. "Maybe I can do some of this after all."

"Sokka? Are you here?" Zuko's voice called.

"That's my cue to leave," Iroh said, and grunted as he stood to go.

Sokka joined him and the two emerged from the shelter of the willow. Iroh bowed shallowly, smiled, and left the garden.

Zuko stood, paper in hand, looking contrite.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. You don't have to do all that Fire Lady stuff. You can stay on the Council of Advisors. I still value your input there."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault."

Zuko hugged him. "This is all new. We'll figure it out together. But there's something else I want to talk to you about."

He held out the contract Mai gave him.

"We don't have to decide anything right away. And we won't do it if you don't want to."

Sokka began to read, while Zuko chewed on his thumb nail. He watched as Sokka's expressions changed from frown to surprise and what appeared to be confusion.

"You've signed it already."

"Uh, yeah I know. But it doesn't count unless you sign it too."

Sokka shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to think about kids yet. Everything is happening so fast."

Zuko took the paper from him. "I told you, we don't have to decide anything now. And if Mai has moved on by the time we're ready, then we'll figure something else out. I just wanted to show you. I don't want there to be any surprises or plans made without us talking about it."

Smiling, Sokka said, "Okay. I might need a couple of years to decide about this one, though."

"There you are," Katara said. "Everything okay?"

Sokka nodded and looked at Zuko. "Yeah, everything is great," he said a little starry-eyed. He and Zuko kissed, ignoring the giggles of Katara and Toph.

Mai, along with Lin Lu, stepped through the garden gate, noticing the document in Zuko's hand. "Oh, have you talked about the contract? Did Sokka say yes?"

"Um, we haven't decided anything yet," Zuko said, glancing at Katara and Toph, hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

"What contract?" Katara asked.

Toph, sensing the tension, put a hand on Katara's. "We should let them have some secrets."

"_Some_ secrets? They've been keeping tons of secrets," Katara complained.

"We're not ready to talk about this one," Sokka told her. "But I promise, when we are ready, you'll be the first to know."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, all right," she grumbled. Movement caught her eye bear the rose bushes. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I'm ready for lunch," Sokka said.

Before any of them could make another move, three figures dressed in black and wearing masks emerged from various parts of the gardens.

Toph was the first to spring into action. She took out the assailant by the rose bushes with earthbending, knocking him cold. The second attack came from above. A man scaling the building threw a fireball at Sokka. Having no weapons on him to defend himself, Sokka was vulnerable. Zuko threw himself in front of his husband, prepared to take the brunt and try to fight back, but Katara was quicker, extinguishing the fireball. It gave Zuko the opportunity to strike down the second attacker, who fell into a crumpled pile.

A third masked man took advantage of Zuko's concern for his husband, throwing several small knives. Kudan, who had been outside the gardens despite Zuko's wish to be free from him, rushed in with some of his guards. He shouted a warning to Zuko.

The Fire Lord was able to duck the first two blades, but the third caught his upper arm.

"No!" Kudan yelled. He generated a bolt of lightning that instantly killed the assailant.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out.

"Stay down," Zuko called back.

With everyone's attention on Zuko and Sokka, none of them expected the last attack. Seemingly out of nowhere, a swordsman in a mask thrust at Kudan with his broadsword. Kudan was taken by surprise and slashed the length of his abdomen and his left forearm. As he fell, Zuko blasted the swordsman, and Toph hit him with a few rather large rocks, leaving him unconscious.

Zuko rushed to Kudan's side. He knelt and pulled Kudan up, cradling him.

"You are injured," Kudan said hoarsely. "I have failed to protect you."

"It's nothing," Zuko replied. "You are bleeding badly, though." He shouted to the others in the garden, "Get help. Get the healers now!"

Mai and Lin Lu ran out as quickly as they could.

Kudan reached up with his uninjured arm. "Zuko, this is why you cannot be left unattended. I will no longer be able to protect you."

"Katara, can't you do something" Sokka asked frantically.

She dropped down next to Kudan and lifted his tunic to see the wound. "It's pretty bad," she said. "But I'll try."

Katara used some water from the pond nearby to try and heal the long gash in Kudan's abdomen. The sword had gotten him from his sternum down to his right hip.

"I must tell you," Kudan whispered, for it was all the effort he could make.

"Don't talk," Zuko said. "You're wasting energy."

"I've wasted much more time," Kudan said. "You . . . have become . . . great man, unlike father."

"Stop, Kudan. You can't even speak in complete sentences. Save your strength while Katara heals you."

Katara looked up at Sokka, a grave expression on her face. He knew it meant that she wasn't sure she would be able to heal him before he bled to death.

"Where are those fucking healers?" Zuko called out in frustration.

"Fire . . . Prince," Kudan looked up.

Sokka knelt down. "Zuko is right. You shouldn't try to talk," he said.

Kudan's eyes closed slowly.

"Stay with me buddy," Zuko said. "Hold on, they're gonna save you."

"Sokka, put your hands on the middle of his wound and press down," Katara said, determined to do all she could until the real healers arrived.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You have to try and stop the bleeding while I close the gash."

Sokka did as he was told.

Kudan opened his eyes and looked directly at Sokka. "Please take care of him. He must lead the world to peace."

"I promise," Sokka said.

"Stop talking like that," Zuko cried. "Stop talking like he's going to die. You're not going to die." Tears filled Zuko's eyes so that he could barely see anything but a blur.

"I'm sorry, my brother," Kudan mouthed, his eyes closing again.

Sensing that he was running out of time, Zuko told his faithful companion. "You have been like a brother to me. Kudan, I don't know what I would have done without you by my side. You've been my protector, confidant, an advisor, and . . . a friend."

Two healers, carrying bags rushed into the garden. Though it seemed as though hours had passed to Zuko, in reality they had arrived only three minutes after Mai and Lin Lu left to get them.

One of them took Sokka's place, holding the wound shut, while the other one used waterbending to heal the opposite end of the laceration that Katara was on. They hoped, between the three of them, they would be able to repair the injury. Another healer joined them and took Katara's place.

"I'll take over from here, Master Katara. Perhaps you could tend to the Fire Lord." The healer understood that Zuko's cut was not deep and didn't require the extensive knowledge of a professional healer, as Kudan did.

Katara nodded. "Zuko, let me see your arm."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Zuko, let Katara see your arm. I'll hold Kudan," Sokka offered. He put his hands under Kudan's head and allowed Zuko to scoot out from his position. But the Fire Lord never took his eyes off his attendant. Sokka sat cradling Kudan's head and shoulders in his lap.

"He'll be all right, won't he?" Sokka asked the closest healer.

"We'll do our best," she replied.

After Katara took care of his arm, Zuko sat down next to Sokka. Toph, Mai and Lin Lu stood watching the scene. Several extra guards had come into the garden. Some servants, including Quan had also wandered in to see what the commotion was. A small crowd had gathered around Zuko, blocking her view.

Katara saw her before she saw Kudan lying on the ground.

She approached the girl. "Quan, you may not want to be here."

"Why? What's going on? What happened?"

Katara hesitated.

"Where is Kudan?" Quan asked, looking around and noticing that the attendant was conspicuously absent among the guards.

She pushed her way through and gasped.

"Kudan, Kudan," she cried, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said.

"No! He can't be-"

"No, he's only unconscious," one of the healers said. "But he is severely injured. We've stopped the bleeding, however, he's lost a lot of blood. Even when we close the wound, he will still be very weak."

"But he'll make it, right?" Sokka asked.

The healers all glanced at each other. One of them spoke for all. "I'd say there's an equal chance of it going either way."

Quan sobbed into her hands, prompting Zuko to put his arm around her.

"Maybe we should get some of these people out of here," Sokka suggested.

"Got it covered Snoo- um, I mean, Fire Prince," Toph said. She gave a small stomp to get everyone's attention. "All right, give the healers some space. Guards, take those guys to the dungeons."

Katara chimed in. "Healers, what do you need?"

"Some fresh drinking water and clean linens," one of them answered. "We have medicines and salves in our bags."

"Lin Lu, see that the healers get what they need," Mai ordered.

"Okay," Toph yelled. "Everyone else, leave the courtyard."

Iroh had just stepped in. "Does that include me? I heard there were intruders. Are you all right, nephew?"

"I'm fine Uncle."

Iroh looked down at Kudan. "No doubt, he was defending your life."

"I told Quan just yesterday that I thought he would give his life for Zuko," Sokka said.

Quan began sobbing again.

"Will you stop talking that way?" Zuko admonished.

"Sorry," Sokka hung his head. "Is it working?" he asked the healer next to him.

"We've managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding," the healer answered. "He needs to be taken to the infirmary to recover."

"So, you think he will recover?" Quan asked through her tears. "I need to tell him." She picked up his hand and held it in hers. "I love him. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Zuko gave her a tentative smile. "You'll get a chance to tell him."

The lead healer stood. "We're ready to move him."

"I'll have the guards carry him."

The healers followed some of the guards, while a few stayed behind to secure the courtyard and stand watch. Quan accompanied Kudan, never letting go of his hand.

The rest of them stood in the gardens reflecting, until Toph finally broke the silence.

"So, are we just going to pretend that guy didn't call Zuko his brother?"

"He meant it metaphorically," Zuko said.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Oh, I thought he meant it as a term of endearment," Katara said. "He doesn't call you that usually?"

"No, but . . ."

"Well, it would explain a lot," Sokka said, scratching his head.

"Explain what?" Zuko asked. "Don't you think someone would have told me if I had a brother? Do you think my father would have kept me around if someone like Kudan was his son?"

"He has a point," Mai said. "No offense, but your father was a ruthless bastard."

"He does kind of look like you, now that I think about it," said Katara.

"So does half the Fire Nation," Zuko replied.

"I agree," Toph added.

"You can't even see," Zuko rolled his own eyes.

"But I can with my earthbending. In fact, I thought he was you one time."

"So what? You're all being ridiculous. He's only my personal attendant. I'm going to check on him."

"Zuko, wait," Sokka called out.

"Let him go, Sokka," Iroh said.

"Uncle Iroh, do you know something?" Sokka questioned.

He shook his head. "No. Nothing really. Only suspicions."

"About Kudan? And you never said anything?" Mai's brow furrowed.

"Not about him, specifically. But I've wondered for a long time about another possible heir."

"Why?" she asked.

"Come, sit down and I'll tell you."

Iroh sat on a bench near the pond. Mai sat down next to him, while the rest of them sat on the ground in front of him.

"A long time ago, about twenty-three or twenty-four years, one of the concubines in Azulon's harem left suddenly. There were rumors that she was given as a gift to one of the Governors. Some said she was tossed out because she was getting too fat and less desirable. Others said the other concubines wanted her gone because they were jealous of her beauty and favor of the Fire Lord's son." Iroh laughed. "Not me."

"What do you think happened?" Toph asked.

"I suspected perhaps she was pregnant, and that someone arranged for her to leave the palace to avoid a scandal. But I had no way of proving it."

Iroh continued. "I eventually forgot about the girl and her possible plight, when no one claiming to be the heir of Ozai came forward. It wasn't until Zuko returned after his banishment that I began to wonder about that woman again. When Kudan showed his firebending power by generating lightning, it made me curious. It is a very rare gift, one that runs in the royal family."

"I did a little investigating about the concubine that left. Her name was Hu," he told them. "One of the concubines was still working in the palace, as kitchen worker. She didn't know for sure, but she said she also thought Hu was with child."

"Is she Kudan's mother? Maybe we could find her and ask if Kudan is Ozai's son," Katara suggested.

"Kudan's mother is dead," Sokka said. "He told me she had gotten ill, and that's why he came to the palace to work."

"Oh, was his mother's name Hu?"

Sokka shrugged. "I didn't ask her name."

"Then we ought to talk to the kitchen worker," Toph said. "Iroh, why don't you take a walk with me." She linked her arm through his and they left the garden.

"I'm going to go check on Zuko and Kudan," Sokka said, giving Katara and Mai a worried look. He was about to tell the guard following him that it wasn't necessary. In light of recent events, kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he was a little nervous after the attack.

zszszszszszszszsz

"How long will he be unconscious?" Zuko asked the healer still in the room.

Quan sat on a chair next to Kudan's bed holding his hand.

"I don't know," the healer said. "He's lost a lot of blood. We've closed the would, but there is a possibility of infection."

"Didn't you clean his would while you were in there?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Yes, of course Fire Lord. I merely wanted you to be prepared for set backs."

Zuko sighed. It wasn't the healer he was angry with. "Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I've sent the other healers to fetch some special herbs. Some, we'll place over his wounds, others we'll use to make an oral medication. Beyond that, is just waiting to see if he regains consciousness."

Zuko nodded. Sokka walked into the sterile room and went immediately to his side.

"Any news?"

Shaking his head, Zuko answered, "He's the same. But at least he's no worse."

"I'm so sorry," Sokka said, taking his husband's hand. "If I had been able to defend myself, you wouldn't have been distracted. Then Kudan wouldn't have been distracted trying to make sure you were safe."

"It wasn't your fault, Sokka. I don't know how those people got past the guards." Zuko looked at the man lying on the bed. "I think he would have protected me no matter what. Don't blame yourself."

The pair stood watching Kudan with Quan by his side for several minutes. Sokka finally got up the courage to bring up the conversation that went on after Zuko left.

"So, how much do you really know about Kudan?"

"Huh?" Zuko frowned.

"Do you know his mother's name?"

"His mother's- what are you talking about?" Zuko let go of Sokka's hand. "You're not still going on about Toph's crazy theory, are you?"

"I don't think it's that crazy." Before Zuko could protest further, Sokka went on. "I mean, he does look like you. More than a little."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so do a lot of Fire Nation people," Sokka relented. "But he's loyal beyond reason. I know your guards are supposed to protect you, but I saw the look on his face when you were attacked."

"His Fire Lord was under assault. I'm sure he was concerned."

"No, it was more than that. It was how Katara looked when Master Piando attacked me. She didn't know he was only testing me, and she was afraid he was going to kill me."

"Like I said, he was concerned. Kudan is not my brother."

"What?" Quan turned to them. "Kudan is your brother?"

"No. I just said he _isn't_ my brother."

Quan looked back down at Kudan. "Why would the Fire Prince think that?"

"He called him _my brother_ before he passed out," Sokka piped up. "And Uncle Iroh told us about a concubine who left the palace twenty-four years ago. He thought someone had her removed from the palace because she was pregnant."

"Kudan is twenty-four," Quan said.

"Uncle is in on this too?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"I thought he was the Fire Lord," Quan said absently. "Twice."

"And Toph mistook him for you, too. And he can create lightning. Like your father, Azula and Uncle Iroh."

"Well, I can't," Zuko grumbled.

"Kudan was trying to tell you something before he passed out," Sokka said.

"He was becoming incoherent," Zuko countered.

"I think he thought he was going to die and wanted to tell you that he's your brother."

Zuko snorted.

"Would it be such a bad thing, to have more family? More _sane_ family?" Sokka laughed.

"He's not my brother," Zuko said before stalking off.

"What did I say?" Sokka shrugged. He turned to Quan, who appeared to be deep in thought. "He should be happy. He often says that he misses his sister, even though she wasn't always nice to him."

"Fire Prince, if Kudan is indeed Ozai's son, would he not be the rightful heir to the throne?" Quan questioned.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. But Kudan hasn't made any claims."

She nodded. "Yet," she clarified. "He could still cause trouble for the Fire Lord."

"Do you think he will?"

Quan gazed down at her newly declared love. Though they had been interacting since she came to the palace four years prior, she realized that she didn't know him very well. It didn't stop her from falling for him. And now, she could very well find herself in the middle of controversy.

"I have no idea," she answered.

zszszszszszszszsz


End file.
